The Touch
by Poison Fairy
Summary: A girl discovers that she can take powers & objects from worlds of anime to video games but what happens when she dares to venture into their worlds? Darkness isn't a game. Including: KHII, Avatar, Naruto, Samurai Champloo,Fullmetal Alchemist,&Evangelion.
1. Collecting

The sound of scissors snipping paper was heard through the silent house.

A girl of no more than thirteen sat on the white-carpeted ground of her room. Her mud-brown eyes gazing some-what at the magazine she was cutting up with her dark-brown-black hair tucked behind her ear. A human face of many flaws and a human body of even greater.

On the carpeted ground lay random pictures and titles of shows, books, games, and movies cut out from book covers and magazines. She picked up the purple glue stick and glued them to her small notebook.

Inside of it were pictures of characters and scenery from anime, manga, video games, television shows, and more. 'Why?' someone could ask. For though very reason any lonely person would do, or might not do. Out of the illusion of friendship through imagination. At her private school of phonies and 'clones' as she once said to an acquaintance at school, the people there had personalities for sure, but they were all fake on the inside. Through selfishness she felt as if none could feel the pain she felt in those moments of loneliness. Besides her were several large markers with the spongy part taken out.

Outside she could practice her swordsmanship skills on trees, the field of sunflowers that started with just one seed: now hundreds of sunflowers: spread like an epidemic. And the tetherball she never played with normally. With her false katana or sword made from a metal pole from a broom and a scarf and leather string tied around the handle she sparred every few days, those days were gone now and trodden in the past.

The girl got up and slid the small notebook into the inside pocket of her black sweater. The rumbling of a car was heard coming down the long, black-tarred driveway of her house. _Mom and Dad I suppose_ she thought. Sennyo found her parents in the kitchen drinking their usual coffee with the air of boredom and adulthood hanging around them like a thick fog. "Hey Mom, Dad." she said to them, practically mumbling under her breath. Her mother muttered something or other that sounded like a 'hey'.

"Oh, I got some money for you Sennyo." The mom said handing her a fifty dollar bill. Just to be polite, Sennyo took the money, thanked her, gave a phony smile, and left. All was believed by her mother.

_God, I hate being like this. Why am I so afraid of being who I am in front of my own blood? I'm not a phony, I'm just pretending…right?_

The teen's smile faded into a sad and bored-with-life expression as she climbed up the stairs. She sighed and collapsed onto her bed letting the fifty dollars drift to the ground. She had perhaps already hundreds of dollars from her parents, they never even took her shopping so what was she to spend all that money on? The brown eyed girl slowly put the money into a box under her large bed. She set her right hand to her right side where the book was hidden and grasped its smooth surface behind the fabric. She took the markers to her right and continuously pressed the button at its end. Rather than the marker tip jutting out, items did. She did this to the remainder of the 'markers' and took the glass of amber liquid off the white, wooden table a few feet from her left. Sennyo set the glass next what popped out of the markers and looked underneath her bed. What she saw in its dark corners made her hearts smile.

An orb of bright radiant light tied with a black and red lace sat in the darkest corner of under her bed. Although she frowned, Sennyo's eyes were glowing and growing with curiosity. A smile lit in her eyes reflecting racing emotions and thoughts, and dreams. She took the tasteless items from the markers and put them in her mouth, then scarfed down the amber-liquid. Her eye-sight lost focus for a few seconds but then returned. With it in her hands she lay upon her neatly-made bed, a strange smile upon her face and an emotion radiating from her in pulses.

"Sore de wa minasan… sayonara." she whispered.

Her hands wrapped around the orb once more and grasped it firmly without hesitation. _click_


	2. Discovery

A brilliant light erupted from the orb and engulfed the teen. Sennyo lay on the white ground. Her eyes finally fluttered open to see herself in a world of white with grey clouds drifting above, like nothing. "Where am I?" she muttered, standing up.

_**Yes, where are you…?**_

Sennyo whipped around and drew out her broom-sword that she enabled to be portable. "Who are you?" Sennyo cried.

_**Who indeed…? **_The voice replied, echoing everywhere even when there wasn't anything for it to echo off of. The voice was neither male nor female, just a voice perhaps in her head, or was it? _What are you?_ Sennyo thought to herself.

_**Do you know who you are Sennyo…?**_

"I am who I am…Sennyo!" she told it in confusion and bewilderment.

_**You have proven to hold something within you that is greater then almost everything in all the worlds…**_

Everything around the confused girl suddenly shattered into a thousand pieces leaving her to just simply fall through the night sky sprinkled with stars. She didn't scream, she just felt like she was sinking in between space, time, and serenity.

_**You create friends in books, and characters from movies and shows…what if they were real and you could go into their worlds…?**_

"But that's imposs-,"

_**No it isn't, for you have a special gift…The Touch…**_

"What is it?" Sennyo whispered.

_**Inside your booklet are your friends and objects from their origination correct?**_

"Yes,"

_**Call forth a name of some type in your notebook by touching the notebook and take something from it…**_

"What do you mean?"

_**Touch your book or put your hand over where it is in your sweater…**_ it told her. She held it in her hands.

_**Now think of something in there and from that show or movie or whatever it is, think of something they have that you would like and want…**_

Sennyo put her hands over the notebook by her heart and thought of Peter Pan's title in the book. Next an amazing thing happened. She was no longer falling into nothing; she was floating, rising, and then flying! Sennyo opened her eyes and gasped. "I'm flying! Oh my god! I'm actually flying!" cried the shocked girl.

_**You did it Sennyo! Now you can go back to your world…!**_

"I can do this in my world? Awesome! But wait, where am I exactly and aren't I dreaming?"

_**You are in a realm where you can practice anytime you like, and no you are not dreaming, go ahead pinch yourself…! **_Sennyo pinched herself. Ow! So she wasn't dreaming after all!

_**I'll bring you back to your world this time but you'll have to figure it out the next one…**_

"Will we ever meet again?"

_**Yes, I'm am part of you…**_

Sennyo faded into the darkness and awoke lying on the ground by her bedside with the orb in her hand. The strange sphere started to glow as it slowly dissolved into her hand.

"Well that's _definitely _proof that that was no dream." Sennyo turned on her plasma screen TV manually unlike _some_ people and started to flick the channels. Looney Tunes was on featuring Wiley Coyote and Roadrunner.

The devious Coyote was painting a tunnel against a cliff with a large boulder on top of it. _Vrooooom_, the Roadrunner didn't even screech to a halt when it came to the painted rock wall, instead he just sped down the painted tunnel as if it were real. "Maybe I can do that!" She grinned, placing her hand on top of the television; she imagined she had the ability to draw something and make it real. A strange sensation surged through her hand that was touch the TV.

The teenager picked up a pencil and lightly drew a large square in the wall. Suddenly everything but the square faded into the darkness except the square; it was her realm.

Sennyo was awed by her power and stepped further into the room of oblivion and she immediately began to fall. She started to shriek in panic. The brown eyed girl quickly touched her book and bought forth the name Peter Pan. She silently flew around the empty space thinking of what to do next. The place she was in was where she met her otherself.

Skimming through the pages of her notebook she spied something that caught her attention. "Hmm, Avatar; the Last Airbender?" She asked herself. Closing her eyes she imagined fire evolving from her hands and feet by her will. _Wwhiissskkkkkk! _Fire had some spilled from her hands!

Turning the pages again; when she got to Peter Pan once again she remembered that as an adult she would have a lot less freedom to do as she pleased than as she could now, with a few exceptions. And with that she grasped the book in her palms and summoned everlasting youth.

* * *

Damn, it seems that as I was moving around chapters for some reason forever ago, I had also duplicated some chapters.

Thank you, Madork Gunna for notifying me of that.

This is the first, un-edited draft of chapter two. I don't dare correct or change this poor writing, as it was how it was written years ago, and I want to keep the feelings of this story the same; without alteration.


	3. Another World

Two days had passed by since Sennyo's discovery of her powers and in those two days she had collected and glued as much as she could into her notebook.

'_I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder'_

'_Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride'_

'_A Whole New World! –'_

This Disney song filled the air of her bedroom. At the last four words of the verse a light bulb lit up above her head. _A Whole New World._ _Could I go into another world? If I can take things from stories and shows which are in a way; 'other worlds' then surely I can travel to them! I'll ask._

When she thought about asking, Sennyo had actually meant to ask the Voice, 'Wendy' as she decided to name it. Sennyo put her hand over her shirt pocket where her small and yet vast notebook was hidden, put one hand in the wall and opened a dark portal to the Realm-of-Nothing.

Sennyo floated around a while until she got bored and created a cloud to sit on (although it's logically impossible to sit on a cloud; then again, this is an illogical story).

"Wendy? Wendy are you there?" she called out to the nothingness. The black nothingness made her feel like she was insigniicant n that space and yet also the God of that realm.

**You called?**

"Oh, good you're here, or I can at least talk to you. Anyway, am I capable of going to other worlds?"

**Why don't you try it out?**

"So I can—but how?" Sennyo asked her other self. Her 'Nobody'.

This Realm-of-Nothing can be used to create portals to other worlds. For each portal created it is marked down in your book so you may go to other worlds. Like a checkpoint or a save point. Or you can just save at that world but not pause it. Rather than pausing it the world shall continue with its life Wendy explained to her.

Sennyo's expression remained extremely happy, "Thanks a lot, Wendy!"

She got up from her cloud and grasped the book between her hands, like praying with something between your palms. She closed her eyes and slowly spread out her arms like an airplane or eagle, the mood notebook (currently blue; happy) levitating in the air. The Touched girl somehow pushed energy out of all her body and although her eyes remained shut she couldn't help but notice the blinding radiant light enshrouding her.

The girl's eyes fluttered open to see a set of stormy grey eyes staring at her. "She's alive, hurray!" cried the grey-eyed girl. Sennyo's thoughts were going mad, as in crazy mad. _Where am I? What happened after that light in the Realm-of-Nothing—…wait a second…I know that voice!_ her conscience exclaimed. Sennyo got a less blurry look at the young girl: short black hair with a string dangling from it, short-short black shorts, a black belly-exposing spaghetti strap shirt and a pocket strapped to her right thigh probably loaded with expensive, shiny, sharp objects; like shurikens.

It was the 'Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi!' And by her appearance Sennyo was in the time period of Kingdom Hearts II! Thus meaning that she had made it to this world!

_I did it Wendy! I really made it to another world!_ Sennyo thought, knowing that she would be listening.

"Man, oh, man, where the heck did you come from?" Yuffie exclaimed putting her hands on her hips like Peter Pan, she 'phhted', "Scaring us half to death when we found some lady lying in the Crystal Fissure!" Sennyo got up from her cot, which was actually just a bunch of blankets on top of some books and looked around at her surroundings. A large computer with a old guy working on it with an old man with a blue dress and pointy hat on yelling at him, books everywhere, a spiraling circle of light near the doorway, and some other strange objects. Sennyo was in Merlin's House. The ninja was still blabbing about off topic things like how rude Leo was and how silly his fur rimmed, girl-sized, jacket was and how Aerith's voice was like a robots' and how Tifa was such a stalker and etc, etc, etc.

"I'm the Great-Ninja-Yuffie-Kisaragi by the way, who are you?" the endless bundle of energy except during major Heartless battles chirped.

"Er, S-Sennyo." She nervously replied to the seventeen year old. She jumped back at what she saw. It was just her silly little reflection.

The mirror reflected that Sennyo seemed to be a little older than Yuffie but not as old as a twenty three year-old with grass-green eyes reflecting hesitantly in the reflecting glass. She wore black capris that came just above her knees and a red ribbon decorating the ends of the leg parts. Upon her torso she wore a black tank-top exposing the smallest bit of her stomach with a strange emblem on it. And draped on her shoulders was a black jacket with a a high collar just brushing her pale chin . It had a belt-like strap connecting from one side to the other and went to her waist. The sleeves of it came only to her elbows. Around her hips was another black belt and on the left side of her body started the military-like half-skirt that came from a little bit in front her left thigh to half way across her right thigh. On her thighs were black holsters strapped to her thighs with blood red ribbons a bit like Yuffie'. And in her left holster was her notebook.


	4. Cloud

It was at that moment a familiar grumpy blonde guy from Final Fantasy VII in black entered through the small ovalish door of Merlin's House. His bored and sad and not to mention piercing blue eyes looked straight into Sennyo's as if he was trying to read her mind. "Cloud," she said under her breath, or however that saying is.

The arrogant young ninja girl looked at the two back and forth, "What'd you say?" .

Sennyo shook her head at the ground and whispered, "Nothing."

Later in that evening after Yuffie told the girl who everybody was, Sennyo saw Cloud and Aerith together. Sitting next to the man on a ledge of the bailey: he seemed to be in another world with his darkly sad imagination, seeming to pay no attention to the girl's constant 'sweet talk.' Sennyo strolled around the town looking at the scenery with shock still registered in her head from that fact that she was actually here: Radiant Garden also known as Hollow Bastion.

_Even though I've played this world through the game thousands of times I've never noticed how sad it seemed here. It seems that_ everyone_ has had a large experience of darkness here, so many memories. I mean, this was—is their homeland. I think I liked it better when Maleficent was in control. At least it was a castle with nice decorations. No construction stuff or rubble lying about _Sennyo thought. She walked through the icy floors of the Crystal Fissure and walked through the Great Mass to the Dark Depths where the sun was taking its fall over the castle beyond the cliff.

"I wonder… can make it rain particles of light as Tron once had when the Final Fantasy crew finally got their memories of what this place's original name was. It's worth a try I suppose!" Sennyo said to herself. She stood up, standing on the ledge on the Dark Depths.

Taking out her notebook and laying it on the icy grey ground, she placed both her hands on it. But she chose the wrong time. For as soon as she pulsed energy in to the book and had the bright particles falling from the sky a certain someone was sitting on a ledge high above her, watching her every move: on accident.

Indeed her idea had worked, "Yes… I did it! It really worked!" she cheered.

"Sennyo..." the dark man whispered, whispered a little too loudly! The girl below him yelped, "Cloud!" Because she was in surprise she stepped back as anybody would do when surprised from behind or above. Her foot found nothing but air when she stepped back, in other words: she plummeted down to the rocky depths below.

Cloud, in a lightning fast leap, jumped down and quickly grabbed Sennyo's pale arms. In that short moment as they clung to each other their eyes met. Sennyo's frightened green ones and Cloud's ice blue ones. He reeled her back in. They both collapsed to the ground as gravity got even with them.

Sennyo snatched up her book and stashed it away safely into her holster. Cloud turned to her and demanded in a polite manner, "What did you just do?" Sennyo stared at the ground but was interrupted by Aerith calling Cloud's name. The black clad adults stared at each other,

"Meet me here tonight…when the moon is out." she said to him. The man nodded.

Cloud turned to Aerith as if nothing had happened. Sennyo hid behind Cloud's large frame so Aerith couldn't see her. Sennyo opened a portal of darkness to the Realm-of-Nothing.

"Wendy!" she yelled into the darkness, "I need your help!"

**What…?** Wendy responded as if just woken from a good sleep. Sennyo pulled at her hair if you know what I mean and said very fast, "IwasusingmypowersandClouStrifesawmeandIhavetogivehimanexplanationatmidnighttonight!"

…**Please repeat that…**Sennyo sighed and repeated slower,

"I was using my powers and Cloud Strife saw me and I have to give him an explanation at midnight tonight! What should do?"

**Can you trust him…?**

"Yes! Of course I can…I think." There was a long pause.

**I can give you permission to tell one person or creature per world you visit, doesn't mean you **_**should**_** but go ahead, tell Cloud, just…make up some of it. He mustn't know that he's just from a video game. He... they wouldn't understand us. Be creative and careful… **

"Thank you ever so much Wendy... now how do I get back?" the girl asked sheepishly.

Open up your book and touch Kingdom Hearts, or just think about it, then think of the last thing you remember from there. Or you can just say what time of the day or night you wish to go there at.

"So if I wanted to go to the Dark Depths at 11:50 pm I just think of it and the place and then I'm there? Sweet! Bye for now!" Sennyo said. She closed her eyes and seconds later she appeared on the cliff with the full moon out and bright, but still fading stars sprinkled across the deep blue sheet of a sky.

Sennyo thought her plan over for a few minutes. Her fox keen ears picked up the sound of one pair of footsteps coming her way, the wave of their jacket flapping in the light breeze.

The man's ocean-by-night blue eyes sparked with curiosity. Cloud stood by her as she sat on the ledge. Sennyo gave a small smile and said to him, "I think you'll have to be sitting down for this." He sat down by her while also keeping his distance. Sennyo began to explain.

The dark shadows of a man with no scent or sound watched over the two.


	5. Miniature Poupu Fruit

"I am kind of like Sora, you know him, right? That kid with brown spiky hair and his attitude and moods are really swingy? A Keyblade-bearer. But…I don't want to do this silly 'saving the worlds from Darkness' thing. If a Heartless or an organization member were to be in my way sure I'll knock him or it out or release his or its hearts, but, I just want to have fun… I was just looking over some worlds and decided to come here, and as you can see I'm not very good at landing."

"So that's why we found you lying in the Crystal Fissure?" Cloud asked. She nodded. The man looked down the cliff from where he and Sennyo sat, "Nice story, but I've got to go." He smirked. She gasped as she saw that he didn't believe her. She Avatar poofed herself to stand up and tugged on the back of his coat.

"I can prove it to you Cloud Strife!" she exclaimed to him. He sighed and turned around to face the girl.

"Well?" he said. She smirked. Sennyo brought out her book and summoned the Kingdom Key; the first Keyblade that any wielder gets. He remained expressionless.

"Watch this." she said to the SOLDIER. She drew a transmutation circle from Full Metal Alchemist with a piece of alchemy chalk that she had appeared in her pocket. Sennyo then put a chunk of dirt in the center of it and put her hands on the circle as she had so many times with the book and pushed alchemic energy into it. A Japanese Sakura Cherry Blossom tree appeared in a bright flash of white and blue light. Cloud breathed in quickly but still didn't gasp.

"That's just the same as Merlin's magic." he stated. Sennyo sighed and got a bar of metal still left over from the restoration site and transmutated it into a spear, then a sword, a Gunblade, Buster blade, and a fake Keyblade from it. She put down the metal. Sennyo next clapped her hands together and put them on the ground.

Three feet in front of her came out a stony and icy replica of Cloud: without having her gloves with transmutation circles on them. Cloud walked around his replica and gave a nod, "What else can you do? You're certainly different than Sora and his friends." Sennyo gave an evil grin and earth-bended the ground beneath him, making the poor guy hurtle into the air only to be caught by a clump of sand. He was then bound in a tight wad of sand.

"It's called Sabaku Kyuu no Jutsu. I could kill you right now if I wanted to, but, I won't." Sennyo explained to him, she released her chakra from the jutsu. The sand made of blood disappeared and Cloud fell to his feet on the ground.

After about half an hour of randomness later, Sennyo said to Cloud, "Now think of a wonderful thought."

"Wha—,"

"Any happy little thought!" she said to the young adult. He sighed a hefty one and closed his eyes, lost in daydream, or in memory. Sennyo took out her stardust/ pixie dust from her pocket that wasn't there a second ago and blew it on the two of them. The two started to rise off the cliff, "You can open them now." She said.

His eyes flickered open; she nodded for him to look down. Fear and surprise overtook him so he started to fall to the ground. "Light thoughts will keep you up Cloud! You know what the Light is!" Sennyo shrieked. She reached down and grasped his hand. Cloud imagined the first time he and Aerith met; he slowly began to rise from his fall. They drew back when they realized that they were still holding hands.

After a long silence of swimming through the night's sky Cloud muttered to her, "I am…searching to destroy a certain someone. My Darkness. His name is Sephiroth. Could I come with you in case we happen to run into him so I can destroy him?" His eyes averted downward in a guilty way so Sennyo couldn't see his emotions. She was shocked of his question. She was about to speak when everything suddenly had stopped. "Wendy, Cloud?" she nervously quaked.

A man in a black coat with a hood covering his face stepped out of the shadows, his footsteps echoing across the desolate place. Sennyo's eyes widened, "Organization XIII!"

The man said to her, "Is that really a good idea Sennyo? Is it? Bringing someone to a cluster of totally different worlds just to destroy one silly person." His velvet voice dripped with Darkness .

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy do it all the time! They go to different worlds and make fun of people and their relationships and love-lives!"

"Indeed. But they have a duty, remember, as you just squander around foolishly having fun with your little gift."

Sennyo glared at him and spat, "Shut up!" She withdrew her Kingdom Key and lunged at the man. He was thrown off by her sudden movement and wheeled swiftly aside to dodge the blow, only to have his hood pushed back.

A man with long white and silver hair with amber red eyes with a tan was shown. "Xemnas, what do you want from me?" she growled stiffly, "I know that you, the Organization, is working toward being whole once more with Kingdom Hearts but why bother with me?"

Xemnas gave a non-teethy smile and pointed to her Keyblade, "Why do think? Release the hearts Sennyo, free them and together we can rule the Darkness." He faded into the shadows once again. _Geez, Sora hasn't even gotten to the part when Goofy sort of dies and defeats Demyx. How long will it take for him to do this?_ Her heart beat faster and faster as time quickly unfroze. Cloud looked up at her nervously,

"Sennyo?" he asked. Her breath was cut short and she thought that what she did was faint while still in the air. "Sennyo!" he let himself fall to catch up with her speed and caught her a second before she hit the rocky ground. He quickly flew back to the cliff with the last ounce of pixie dust he had and sat her down. Her body wasn't moving at all, as in not breathing.

"Great, she's not breathing. What do I do, what do I do?" He panicked. "CPR is the only way, we're both responsible adults, more responsible than Yuffie at least, she'll understand. It's a matter of life and death anyways." he said to himself.

He leaned over to Sennyo, took a deep breath and planted his lips on to hers. He pushed on her stomach to make her release the given oxygen and repeated this. Several seconds later the girl's eyes wavered open.

Feeling motion beneath him, he wheeled back almost blushing (since he never does) and quickly stated that she was dieing and it was only CPR, not a kiss.

"I understand." Sennyo replied to him, almost blushing too because blushing wasn't in her dictionary… even though ain't was. "Well, Cloud, about your question from before—,"

"It's okay. I can always steal one of Cid's ships, I always found it a bit inappropriate and rude so I never did but still, I have a feeling that he's close by. I know you're nearby Sephiroth, I can feel you in my heart." he said with little emotion as usual.

Sennyo frowned at how hard he was taking it. "Cloud, wait," She scooped up a handful of dirt and transmutated it into a miniature-sized poupu fruit. She stood up holding the mysterious fruit. She stared at the ground but said to him, "I know that you're heart resides with Aerith and the other part of you're heart is set on destroying Sephiroth but this will tie ours too. Both parts of yours and mine. And-,"

Before she could finish her sentence Cloud took the small star-shaped fruit and took a bite out of it, which was about half of it. "And we shall remain in each other's hearts forever, no matter what." he finished for her, handing her the uneaten half. Cloud's blue eyes still failed to meet hers, but she had no problem with that.

"Yeah, not in a romantic way but if I find Sephiroth you'll know and if you ever need me, I'll know." She smiled and ate the other half of the miniature poupu fruit.

* * *

**I've decided to re-write all of the chapters that are just... to weird to read. Sennyo was quite the obnoxious girl before this, and perhaps still is.**


	6. Saying Goodbye?

If they weren't half asleep and closing their eyes when they ate the last of the small star-shaped fruit then they would've noticed this; dark blue mist foamed out of Cloud's mouth as white mist poured out of Sennyo's, both mists floating through the air combining into a golden globe of light with a faint tracing of a blue and black outlined heart in the center.

"_Hulloo_? Hey! Wake up sleeping beauty!"

Sennyo peered at the new face beyond her eyelashes. It was the girl of everlasting energy; Kisagari Yuffie. Yuffie smiled. "We found you and Cloud sleeping by the cliff!" Sennyo was fully awake now and then she slightly raised her eyebrow.

"_We_?" she said.

"Yup! Aerith's over there talking to her '_sweet little Cloud_," Yuffie mimicked, "She looks really_, really_ mad, wonder what he did?" Yawning, Sennyo got up stretched her awkwardly bent back and bit on the tip of her thumb as she thought of what to do next. She gave a reluctant sigh and slowly walked over to where the Final Fantasy VII couple were.

"Hey,…Aerith, Cloud." Sennyo said to the two. Aerith stopped talking to Cloud Strife, wheeled around to face the girl, glared at her fiercly with her green eyes, equal to that of Sennyo's, and stormed away. The pink-clad woman grabbed the string in Yuffie's hair like a leash and pulled her away with her.

"Ouchie! See yaa laaterrr Clouuudd! Byeee Seeennniiyoooo!" yelled Yuffie as she was dragged away towards the Crystal Fissure.

The man was sitting and leaning against the wall staring at the icy ground. A worried look phased onto her face. "What happened?" she whispered.

His blue eyes moved to stare at the equally blue sky.

"She... she thinks that something happened between you and me last night when I 'went for a walk'."

"Nothing happened, really. There was the bonding of our hearts with that miniature poupu fruit but no…romantic feeling arose between us." Sennyo softly said. An idea lit in her mind, "Hey, women love it when you tell them how much they mean to you. Just say a bunch of mushy-yet-believable stuff to her. Aerith will love it and she'll completely forget about me."

Cloud smirked, "I'll try. But a small part of you and I will always be bonded together so long as you and I remain within the realm of Kingdom Hearts." He silently stood up and dusted imaginary dust from his black coat. Sennyo bit her lip and frowned.

"Well then…I'll travel to someplace else outside of Kingdom Hearts so the two of you can be together…I don't even belong to this world!" she said emotionlessly with a touch of Ikari Shinji in her voice. She could feel an invisible tear trickling down her pale cheek.

"But no matter what…" Cloud said in almost a whisper, "We'll never forget each other." Sennyo gave a friendly hug to the touchy man. He seemed to shrivel up at first but then he just patted her back with an amused smile on his face as if Yuffie just happened to have just fallen off a cliff and land in Leon's arms as he was reading a newspaper below with Yuffie still screaming as if she were still falling before Leon's face.

"I want you to have some of this before I go," Sennyo said to him, she reached into her thigh holster on her left thigh. She tapped the little book and had a bag of stardust appear in a little grey bag with a chibi Cloud Strife on it (with a big smile).

He smirked at the face and said, "What is it?"

It's the stuff I used to make you fly, _happy thoughts,_ remember?" she told him. Cloud gave her a nod and put it in his coat pocket and zipped the pocket up with some sort of magic. Sennyo seemed a bit bewildered but chose not to express much emotion about it.

"It's so I don't lose it." he mumbled. He fumbled with an item in another of his pockets, took it out and handed it to Sennyo. "This is from me to you, now we're even." She took it.

It was a blue-black feather with a small silver chain somehow connected to it at the bottom. She turned it over just for the heck of it only to find that the black feather had turned into a small Buster Blade like Cloud's. "You can put it on your Keyblade," the quiet man said to her. She had the Keyblade appear before her and she attached it on; she felt its defense heighten against Darkness by a lot. Opening up her book to travel once again her body radiated a faint light and she started to fade away. She pecked Cloud on the cheek right before her body burst into a spiral of light, soon sweeping into the wind and turning into pixie dust to make Cloud fly once more.

_I wonder what would've happened if I had visited The World That Never Was?_ Sennyo thought. She arrived in a white room instead of the empty space of the Realm-of-Nothing.

"_Ugh_!" She landed on her stomach as she fell to the ground. Voices were heard outside the door to the room. The door slid open. All she could remember was two men in black coats approaching her. Sennyo blacked out.


	7. Organization XIV?

Four black cloaked men sat around the unconscious Sennyo who was tied to a chair. She finally woke up.

"Okay kid, how did you get in here and why?" an old man with an eye patch said like some surfer or skater dude.

"I, well really don't know." She whispered, pressing herself against the chair and sucking her stomach in to loosen the ropes. _This guy, he's Xigbar! But that must mean that I'm in the World That Never Was! But wasn't I trying to get to the Realm of Nothing? Guess it all depends on what I'm thinking about when I'm transferring to the Realm, _Sennyo thought.

Guitar strumming came from another cloaked man, Demyx; the 'Melodious Nocturne' as his grave said when Sennyo was playing as Sora in Kingdom Hearts in this world. Xigbar gave the younger dirt blonde a death glare, apparently he didn't get the queue so the man sitting next to him snatched it away, caught it on fire, and had it thrown into a portal of darkness . That man had spiky flame red hair, gorgeous green eyes with cute little blackish triangles pointing downward under them.

"I thank you Axel." Xigbar said. Demyx gave puppy dog eyes to the red head but he ignored it and stuck out his tongue. Sennyo had no reason to fear Axel, he was after all on Roxas's side, which is kind of Sora's in this case. The man sitting between Axel and Xigbar had short white-blonde hair and a small goatee and mustache was Luxord who seemed to be fiddling with a deck of cards with people on them.

"Hey… GUYS! Some random girl pops out of nowhere and you're playing go fish with Axel and Demyx is trying to find his stupid sitar, focus!" Xigbar thundered. Luxord sighed and had the cards disappear. Demyx wiped his tears from his eyes and paid attention.

"Sorry man, did you say something?" the Flurry of Dancing Flames smirked; he went back to chatting with the Gambler of Fate and the wimpy blonde Nobody.

"Ok well, since NOBODY is paying attention You've got to fit in more around here so you've better put these on." The sniper exhaustedly said. He stood up and snapped his fingers; making the ropes disappear and handed her a set of black gloves and coat, she was already wearing some shoe 'made ready for battle.' Sennyo looked at the black outfit and shrugged and walked out of the room. As she was about to step out when she leaned back in and asked, "Hey, um _sir_, exactly _where_ do I change?" The man sighed and ushered her to follow him.

After turning a bunch if corners and a portal they came to an extremely long hallway. "Take the fourteenth door down, the one with nothing on it; that's where you'll be staying." Xigbar said to the girl, she bowed her head a bit in thanks and walked down the dead hallway. "Oh and good luck kid!" he said to her. Sennyo frowned and turned around.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The sniper smirked and walked into a portal of darkness,_ weirdo_. She continued down the never-ending hallway. One each of the doorways there was a sign of who inhabited it. From the first door to the last was 1: the Nobody sign on it, probably belonging to Xemnas the leader of Organization XIII, the 'Superior'. 2: a gun with purple spikes on it belonged to Xigbar: the Freeshooter. On three there was a tuffet of wind; Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer.

Behind door number four: a snowflake which was Vexen's element (ice), the Chilly Academic. 5: a chunk of dirt was on the white tile, this was Lexaeus, the Silent Hero. 6: a creepy looking eyeball, probably Zexion's, the Cloaked Schemer. 7: a crescent moon, Siax, the Luna Divider. On door No. eight was a fireball: Axel the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

9; a clearish blue music note, a quarter one to be exact: Demyx the Melodious Nocturne. 10: three cards and a pair of dice: Luxord the Gambler of Fate. 11: a sunflower, Marluxia the Graceful Assassin. No. 12: a lightning bolt: Larxene the Savage Nymph.

And finally on door number thirteen was a Keyblade. Roxas, the Nobody of the chosen Keyblade wielder. Sennyo walked through the blank fourteenth sliding door and gasped. Behind that cold and lifeless white door was a _gigantic_ room filled with: a king sized bed, an oven, microwave, refrigerator with a freezer, a super comfy looking couch, a bathroom that was a quarter of the size of the room (Which was still pretty big), a walk in closet, and a really sweet looking computer.

With one glance at the room Sennyo dreamily drifted to the bed and collapsed onto it, in a good way. "Man I was thinking about leaving but maybe I'll just stay a bit!" she said to herself. The dark brown haired girl put the black coat on over her other clothes, and slipped on the black gloves and put her little notebook inside the coat's pocket. There was a knock at the door. "You ready?" It was Axel's voice.

"Yeah!" Sennyo replied, she zipped up the pocket and headed out the door. Axel was opening a portal right next to her door, "What the-," Sennyo had collided into him. They fell through the portal and ended up in another hallway. Getting up and dusting off imaginary dust (because dust doesn't exist in The World That Never Was) the red head smacked his forehead and muttered something most likely rude.

"I'm so sorry, er sir, I couldn't stop in time!" Sennyo said quickly. The man shrugged it off and told her to follow him. They came to a large room after turning a bunch of corners and burning a picture of Xemnas looking snobby, it looked a lot like a cafeteria.

A certain dirt blonde musician waved at the two ecstatically and patted the two thrones next to him. The green eyed pair sighed and would've anime sweat dropped but video game characters can't do that unless they look two dimensional. "Hey guys, what's up?" Demyx said cheerfully. Axel narrowed his eyes at the younger boy and the next thing the guy knew was that his taco was in flames. Axel gave an evil grin as Sennyo just giggled because chuckling is for jolly people. "Now that's just rude!" They laughed even more

Demyx doused the flames with his water, he suddenly noticed Sennyo. "Hey there newbie! So I guess we're Organization XIV huh? Or is it Organization VII now?" he said excitedly.

"No, I'm not a Nobody, sorry." Sennyo apologized.

"In that case," Demyx whipped out his sitar and sent a water clone after her only to be vaporized by number eight's fire.

"Hey, I was going to steal her heart!"

"No! Xemnas wants to interrogate her so you had better not interfere!" Axel barked. _Aww man, I could've whipped his butt too!_ Sennyo thought.

"W-wait, did you just say Xemnas?" Sennyo said to Axel.

"Yup, he's the head honcho around here." The two Nobodies told her. Sennyo spun around on her heels and scurried out the door. "Well I got to go so…see you guys later!"

As Sennyo was about to walk through a portal to the Realm of Nothing a lash of water came at her. The door closed up.

"I think we need to talk, Sennyo." The Melodious Nocturne emerged from the shadows.

* * *

**PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW!**** On my rough draft thingy I have twenty four chapters so far and I'm better at writing than typing so please spare me! I've got one frigging review! Oh, and thankyou GirlWithNoLife for doing so:p !**


	8. The Touch vs The Melodious Nocturne

**Damn, this chapter took sooooo long to type and it was on three and a half notebook pages and look how short it is!**

* * *

The girl stood up properly, "Talk to me about what exactly?"

Demyx put his thumb to his chin and sarcastically said, "Hmm, well maybe perhaps why you ran away from us at the mention of Xemnas?"

"Or perhaps I forgot something in my room!" Sennyo barked, power-walking to her dorm. Just as all the other doors in the never-ending hallway there was a sign specifying of which Organization member lived there, or _did_ live there. As she approached her door she saw an odd looking emblem: a gold and grey circle with a faded kingdom crown circle in the center.

The young man's eyes narrowed and he growled the best he could, "I don't think so!" The next thing Sennyo knew she was trapped in a sphere of water, or was it Sennyo?

Demyx shot a gust of Dark water pellets at her: only to find a soggy and scarred log. His jaw dropped with his eyes as wide as dinner plates, "What the-!" It was a substitution jutsu.

The eighteen year old girl appeared behind him, she piped, "Take that!" slamming her black battle shoes to the back of his un-spiky, flat, dirt blonde head. Back flipping, she got a good distance away from the fallen man. The worst fighter of Organization XIII stood back up completely bewildered.

"I don't know what the heck you did kid but you're going down!" Demyx yelled, pulling out his sitar. The hallway was suddenly filled up to their ankles with water, Demyx water clones rose from it.

Seeing that she was surrounded she applied flight and jumped high into the air just soon enough to avoid a water clone collision. The black clad girl smirked and sneered, "Fine, you wanna play with the elements then bring it on!" obtaining the Avatar powers from Avatar: The Last Airbender, Sennyo evaporated a bunch of clones with bullets of fire.

Caught by surprise, Demyx was thrown backward. He regained his balance with his musical weapon instrument at hand: Sennyo crouched into a fighting position. The young man struck first but Sennyo easily evaded his sitar swing and caught the lower half of it. "Hey! Let go!" Demyx wailed. Sennyo gave him an evil glare and started to burn his water controlling sitar. Tug-of-war. Demyx of course won because the stupid instrument belonged to him. The water in the hallway started to recede.

The Nobody threw a series of lame punches and kicks but Sennyo still blocked and dodged them all. But then came something unexpected: Demyx had put a vicious yet small tsunami on his guitar strings, like a slingshot! The next thing she knew torrents of hail like water came hurtling toward her! Then remembering that she couldn't let this loser get the best of her she did a substitution jutsu. From where she was once standing was a small pond of mulch drifting around.

A second after she did the simple jutsu she made herself into a homunculus from Full Metal Alchemist. Because this had happened once before Demyx wheeled around to face the Sennyo that wasn't there. His eyes grew wider with fear. "Show yourself!"

"Doton Shinjuu no Jutsu!" a pair of hands grabbed Demyx's ankles and pulled him into the ground till only his head showed.

Sennyo popped out of the ground and next to his head. She smiled and said to him, "Sorry Demyx but you were in my way, now that's the third time I've beaten you!" He seemed confused.

"Before today I've never even seen you before!"

"Ah, yes. But I was in a different form." She told him cheerfully thinking _yes that's once in the Underworld of the Olympus Coliseum and before that great heartless battle at Radiant Garden before Goofy almost died!_

Sennyo smirked and patted the guy's odd haircut. "Well see you around Demyx, oh and the name's Sennyo by the way." She walked back to her room that only opened up for her. That was when she saw something shiny on the ground. Picking it up she saw it was a music note, a quarter note to be exact, which was clear in a watery sort of way with an odd mist floating around it. _A keychain! Cool, wait a second-why didn't I use my Keyblade to fight Demyx? God I'm stupid!_ Sennyo's conscience cried. She smacked her forehead with her palm and she went inside her room.

* * *

**Please read and review! People!**

**Oh and check out my second favorite author: laredo tornado's story Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War. It's so awesome and it's over 80 chapters long! Arigato for reading and sayanora!**


	9. Burning Forever

Locking the door behind her, she slid to the ground from too much exhaustion and no sleep for two days and thus fell asleep right before a figure entered her room through a portal.

Axel stared dully at the eighteen year old girl on the ground and sighed, "This kid faints too way too much." As if on queue, Sennyo's legs shot out in a swipe and made the green eyed man fall to the ground. Rising Light (Cloud's keychain) and The Sound of Havoc (Demyx's keychain) appeared in her right and left hand.

"Even though you're not who I was intending to fight you're an exception!" she stated. Axel flipped backwards with his chakrams appearing in his hands.

"I don't want to hurt you." He soothed in a sweet voice.

"The same goes for me but I must." She said. Sennyo lunged at him and attacked, he blocked them all.

"Hmph, you leave me with no choice." Flames started to envelope the wall, filling up every possible space in Sennyo's temporary room. Sennyo shrugged and summoned the powers of the Avatar. Her fire wrapped around Rising Light and lightning around The Sound of Havoc, making it even more powerful because the water running within the blade made the electricity even more powerful.

Axel hurtled his chakrams at her, she dodged them and plucked them from the air as they made a return trip. His jaw dropped, "How the heck did you do that?"

Sennyo smirked and lashed the chakrams and her Keyblades at him; he caught his spinning weapons but was damaged by the mystical weapons. If Axel were human then he'd be bleeding in the chest and right shoulder.

Sennyo summoned up Sabaku no Gaara's famous jutsu from Naruto. Axel watched her thumbs and other fingers form a triangle. "What is this?" he said, he seemed to think this was a joke. Her right hand shot out in an almost clenched fist.

"Sabaku Kyuu!" (Or sand desert coffin in English translation).Sennyo deadpanned. Whips of sand came out of her heart as they began to encase the red head's body until only his face showed. "I could kill you right now if I wished to…but I don't." She released her grip on him and let her arms fall down back to her sides. He fell to the ground but maintained balance. He looked up to her in a confused way.

"I don't understand, if you could kill me right there then why not do it?" the flames began to die down to wisps of smoke.

She replied to him, "Well I never did kill Demyx."

"His head is sticking out of the ground." He stated.

"Heck, I just buried that sap's body!" she smirked.

"Yeah, whatever…," Axel said quietly, "So why are you here anyway?"

Sennyo shrugged and told the Nobody, "That's even a mystery to me." halfway the truth, and halfway a lie. He gave a hefty sigh and apologized for entering her room, explaining that all the rooms had seals on them and only allowed the real occupant to enter unless invited, whether or not you used the door or a portal of darkness. Because Sennyo was new and all and wasn't a Nobody the room hadn't quite adjusted to her yet.

The Touched girl looked around the room and said to the man, "Hey Axel, how come the Organization is sparing me as of now? Why not just kill me or something?"

"Beats me." Axel shrugged.

"Well I have to clean this mess up so see you around I guess." Turning around she walked over to the burnt dresser and took out her book. Upon not hearing a portal open and close nor a door slide shut she wheeled around to face an amused looking Axel.

"You're cleaning your room with a book?" he sneered playfully in a non-perverted way.

"LEAVE!" Sennyo said in a cold, dark manner.

"Fine, fine." He went out the door. Clapping her hands as Edward Elric had done so many times she put the bed, oven, microwave, and table back together and was about to do the fancy marble crafted chairs when she was interrupted by a loud and angry knock on the door.

"It is we, Xemnas and Xigbar and we wish to take your heart, _cough_, _I mean _speak to you!" they thundered. Sennyo grabbed her notebook and summoned up a passageway to the Realm-of-Nothing, "Well catch me if you can!" she yelled to them. She stepped into the portal door just as she saw two middle aged men crash down her door. She waved goodbye.

Right when the portal was fading away she noticed a certain red haired man with upside down black triangles below his green eyes bash Xemnas and Xigbar on the head causing them to fall unconscious. Sennyo gave him a small smile: he returned it and tossed an object at her. She caught it and gave him a confused look: he gave off his infamous cocky grin. The portal closed.

Sennyo sighed and fell with relief into the darkness. She looked at the red object in her hand: it seemed to be a miniature of Axel's chakram with a thin trail of fire to connect itself to the Keyblade. Drawing out her Keyblade she sealed it onto it._ Three Keyblade Keychains, will this only happen in the realm of Kingdom Hearts?_

**_It will- _**Wendy started.

"I'd like to find out for myself if you don't mind!" Sennyo hissed to her other being. And so after all the girl had been through she started to record all her data into her book while drifting under the ocean-like gravity of the Realm-of –Nothing.

* * *

**And so up next we will have our favorite bald headed kid, a guy with a scar on his left eye, and a lemur! And if you have NO IDEA what so ever upon what I'm yalking about then you need to watch Nickelodeon more often at 2:00 pm on Saturdays**_, hint hint_!

**Please read and review!**


	10. Avatar: The Second Last Airbender

Sennyo was checking out Bond of Flames: the Keyblade given by Axel while she was jumping into the realm.

She had a water barrel in front of her to test its strength. "Here goes nothing." Sennyo mumbled. The teen swung the key-shaped-blade at the barrel and not only did the wooden cylinder break into a bunch of peaces, it also caught on fire!

"Shit!" Sennyo yelped in anguish. Using her waterbending skills she attempted to put out the flames that seemed to be growing larger in the darkness, it didn't work. "Sound of Havoc!" she called out the Keyblade from Demyx so it settled into her hand. Sending torrents of water at the flames they finally died down to nothing more than a few wisps of smoke

Sighing with relief she took away the glass platform making the whole place just space.

**I'd practice the bending since I am you after all…**

"Hey, I have COMPLETE control over my bending thank you very much but if this means adventure and all that jazz then I'm in!" Sennyo said to her other.

Wendy sighed** Humans…, whatever just don't meddle too much you know…?**

Sennyo whipped out her book and slammed her right hand on the cover of it. "Prince Zuko here I come!"

Light wrapped around her body and then began eclipsing the dark room whole. _This time I've gotta stay awake! _It was nearly impossible to do so.

She found herself falling through the sky. "Maybe I should've stayed asleep. AHHH! Wait a sec- I can fly!" Sennyo said to herself smacking her forehead.

Finding her notebook hidden inside a large pocket of her airy (like kind of baggy dark grey cargo pants that don't I say it again, don't make your thighs look fat) and summoned airbending rather than flight. With that done she slowly floated to the ground like a feather, and just below her was someone's camp site!

A boy with short brown hair and an odd scar covering his left ye looked up at the dark figure descending in the sky. _That Avatar kid? Probably a trap, might as well check it out_ the boy thought. Straining his eyes as he walked closer he noticed it was a female._ What, a girl Avatar?_ He chocked back a gasp.

Sennyo spotted a figure walking toward her. "Hmm, brownish black hair, a scar on the left side of his face, and a fireball in his hand…it must be Zuko!" Sennyo exclaimed out loud. As soon as the fifteen year old was at least seven feet off the ground she ceased her gliding and landed on the grassy ground.

The outcast prince of the Fire Nation stood behind some stacks of hay, "Show yourself!" he commanded.

Sennyo put her hands on her hips and said, "I'm wide in the open, why don't _you _show yourself?" Zuko was a bit startled by her remark but decided that if she was dangerous then something bad would've happened by now. Leaping from behind the hay stacks and into the sun's cruel glare he landed a few feet away from her, "State your business here."

"Hmph, like I wanted to drop in!" Sennyo scorned, "Besides, I wouldn't want to fight you anyway." That was the truth because if it was just a match using only firebending then the odds would be against her. Zuko let down his guard a bit. Bowing his head he muttered, "I apologize. I thought you were an enemy or spy." Sennyo shrugged and told him that she had to be going

"Wait, why were you falling from the sky like that?" Zuko demanded. She thought up a quick lie.

"I was running from the Fire Nation with my bending staff when some idiot caught it on fire so I had to drop it." She replied, turning around to face the sixteen year old.

"Why were you running from the Fire Nation?"

"Just because I stole some food, I kind of dropped it with the staff. Zuko seemed amused with her answer.

"So…you're an air bender?"

"Yup." She stated, power walking away from him. Zuko stopped her in her tracks with a small wall of flames. She gave an uneasy sigh and again turned to face him. His eyes were still filled with their normal 'I'm annoyed and bored' and emotionlessness but they were now also filled with curiosity.

"So you know the Avatar Aang?" he said, putting down the fiery wall. She smirked. "In a way if you put it like that."

Zuko turned around facing his small camp site, "We need to talk."

* * *

**Okay so Aang wasn't in this chapter but it's still the same show! On my rough draft I'm at chapter twenty none and I need an Organization XIII name for Wendy, you know like scrambling the letters of her name around and adding an X to it? Please review me and tell me! Arigatou for reading you sugoi(sweet) and kekkou(wonderful) people! **


	11. Something In The Air

The flying giant bison mumbled with excitement. Something felt really nice in the air. Aang's right eyebrow rose a bit. "What's the matter Appa? Want some more food or do you need to go to the bathroom?" He grumbled again and shook his shaggy arrowed head.

Aang gave him a strange look and shrugged and called out to his companions Sokka and Katara, "You guys, I think something is calling out to Appa. We should go check it out!" A boy with tan skin and a pony tail gave him a vacant stare.

"So you want us to just follow Appa without any idea of where he's headed to?" he complained. Momo, Toph, Katara, and Aang were already aboard the bison ignoring his comment. Sokka grumbled and smacked his forehead but never the less still got onto Appa's back.

All that the kids had passed was a large scale of trees and a narrow stream. Appa set them down a small distance from Zuko's campsite. He walked a further distance way just in case. "Appa brought us here because Zuko got a girlfriend? You're kidding me right?" Sokka grumbled. He was a bit bitter about the fact that the outlawed fugitive prince of the Fire Nation had gotten a girlfriend before he had. Toph looked at him and whispered, "Zuko has a girlfriend? Man I wish I could see!" The water bending female silenced them with her hand.

Sennyo's dog sharp ears (like Sesshomaru's from InuYasha) picked up a thumping sound as if something large had alighted to the ground, a rustling of leaves and some whispers to her left. She threw a pebble at Zuko's scarred head. Upon getting his attention with a dark glare she shifted her grey gold eyes and nodded her head toward the source of the noises in the forest.

Zuko nodded and turned his attention back to the fish baking over the fire. "Attack?" he whispered to her. She gave a small shake of her black haired head.

"No, I'll trap them in Sabaku Kyuu and then we'll see who or what these spies are." Sennyo whispered back.

"Sabaku Kyuu?" Zuko questioned. The dark grey and dark green clad girl winked at him. Sennyo started to focus her chakra. Holding her arms out like an airplane she then brought her hands to form a triangle, she then shot out her right hand in a grip toward the intruders.

Katara gasped and reeled back a bit as she saw that they had been spotted. "What the heck?" she cried. Binds of sand were suddenly wrapping around the three benders and warrior.

Sennyo levitated the kids in front of her and Zuko. "Well if it isn't the people on the wanted posters: Aang the Avatar, Katara the waterbender of the South Pole, Toph Bei Fong and plain old Sokka," Sennyo stated, smirking. Mom popped his head out of Aang's sand covered shirt. Sennyo sweat dropped. "and Momo the lemur." The flying lemur yipped with delight and tried to release its tail still stuck in the sand.

Aang seemed to be staring eerily at Sennyo. "There's something different about you than the others, it seems really familiar too!" The Avatar stated. Zuko was still glaring when he asked them how they knew of his campsite. "Appa sensed something in the air so we just hitched a ride and here we are." Aang said.

Sennyo released her grip on the jutsu and the sand disappeared into thin air. The three children and lemur fell to the ground as the earth bender landed lightly to the ground.

"You're an earthbender too?" the blind black haired girl inquired.

"No." she simply replied. **Sennyo what have you done? This isn't Kingdom Hearts _or_ Naruto's world! They don't have jutsus!** Wendy cried out in Sennyo's conscience.

"Huh?' Everybody but the grumpy Zuko said.

"Oh, um what I meant was that yes I am an earthbender but that little trick only runs in my blood." Sennyo lied giving a grin. The next thing everybody knew Sokka's stomach was grumbling. Aang, Toph, and Katara sighed and trudged off to the stream right by the camp knowing that Zuko wouldn't share his food with anybody but Sennyo.

After an extremely and awkwardly silent dinner besides the screeching of Momo when he got too close to the fire due to the odd company of the party Sennyo offered to put out the fire. Everyone walked away to do something.

_It's firebending time! _She thought with a grin like Envy's from Full Metal Alchemist r like Luffy's from One Piece. She acquired the Bond of Flames keychain and fire reluctance from Ben 10. Grabbing a handful of fire she juggled seven clusters and then had them dance before her. The padding of footsteps was behind her. Sennyo quickly waterbended a gallon of water and doused the fire.

Unfortunately the strollers saw all that had happened. It was Aang and Zuko. Sennyo gave them a small grin and said, "Hey, guys. What's up?"

-----------------------------------------------

**So there's the eleventh chapter, and HELLO? I was wondering if you guys could give me an idea for Wendy's Organization name! Will it help to tell you that she is evil! Oh well. Please review! Oh and in three chapters some ninjas from Sunagakure of the Wind countryor popping up!**


	12. Explaining

"So you're an Avatar too? Why didn't you tell us?" Aang exclaimed, a hint of jealousy barely flickering within his words.

Sennyo looked o the ground and became fixated with a pebble lying at her feet, "Well I told Zuko." She muttered.

"What? You're an Avatar?" cried Sokka who had out of a bush popped out.

"Sokka what are you doing here?" Aang yelped as he was nearly landed on by Sokka's popping.

"Er, yeah."

"Let's see you two fight then! Avatar versus Avatar!" he yelled, punching the air with his right fist.

"But-." Sennyo stuttered.

"That's a great idea!" Aang cut in, "We can test each others strength and skills against each other, but no killing or fatal injuries.

"I-…fine then. But they can't watch, deal?" Sennyo said, extending her hand out to him.

"Deal." They shook hands. Zuko and Sokka were infuriated.

"How come we can't watch? C'mon!" they begged. Sennyo had had quite enough 'meddling' in this world and wasn't about to take anymore for that time. She turned to them: death in her eyes.

"Unless you wish to suffer an inescapable death or a minute of pain beyond your dim imaginations then you will steer clear of our battle field, got it?" she deadpanned. Zuko and Sokka shrunk into chibis and nodded their violently nodded their heads. The twelve year old and fifteen year old walked a long way from the camp to a clearing next to a stream that was destroyed by the Fire Nation.

"Let's go!" the jealous Aang cried, hurtling a torrent of water at Sennyo. She blacked it with a wall of ashes from the remains of a burnt hut.

"Aang, we need to talk!" she said, parrying a blow of fire. This was going to be tougher than she thought.

"We're talking now!" he yelled to her, lashing whips of air at her. Upon seeing that he was going to be stubborn she rapped him into Sabaku Kyuu.

The arrow decorated boy struggled to get out only to have grains of sand and ash blown into his face. Sennyo walked toward him, her right hand still holding a fierce grip on the jutsu. Her expression was serious. "Please listen to me Aang. You absolutely cannot tell _anyone_ of my existence as an Avatar okay? Please." She begged.

"Why?" he had ceased struggling. Sennyo released her grip on him. The sand and ash blew away into the wind.

"Because….er well, I'm going to disappear soon." Her eyes were staring at the pale moon that was rising opposite of the beautiful sunset. _Man, Wendy's going to mentally kill me._

Aang was confused, "W-what do you mean by '_disappear_'. You mean you have to go away or something like that?" He created chunk of dirt to sit on. She did likewise. She thought up something quickly.

"I'm not exactly from around here and I have to return really soon."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Er, I'm from_ up there_."

"You mean you're DEAD?" he chirped, his jaw dropped by about a foot. Sennyo smacked her forehead with her palm.

"NO, I am NOT dead!" she said while clenching her teeth. "I meant I'm from the stars."

"Cool, like another world!" Aang said to mostly himself. The Touch bearer was shocked by his description 'another world'. She gave a small smile and said to him:

"Yeah, like another world, but please don't tell the others, um if more than one being per each star I visit knows of my existence then something really bad will happen."

A long silence: Aang nodded his consent. The two shook hands in agreement.

"Let's go back…oh, who will we say one the fight?" Aang asked the older girl, "And what's up with you and Zuko?"

"What do you mean? Oh, and I guess you should win since I'm 'disappearing' and all."

"You know what I mean. Do you _like_ him?" Aang sneered, shoving his face next to hers. Sennyo earth bended some ground beneath him causing him to trip.

"I met him only minutes before I met you guys. That is a no for your question." Aang hopped back up and walked back with Sennyo to the camp.

--------------------------------------------

**I thought this chapter was kind of boring but if I changed it any further from the rough draft edition then the rest of the story wouldn't follow very well. PLEASE review, I don't even care if it's a flamer though I would prefer it not to be one! **


	13. Trying to Leave

Right before the two Avatars stepped into the camp Sennyo noticed that the two of them seemed quite clean for after a battle. She found a red berry bush and squeezed some of its juice onto her elbows and skin with and wiped dust on her pants. "What are you doing?" Aang said to her, scratching his head.

"Pretending to look injured, you've got to do this too." He shrugged and rubbed some blood red juice on his elbows and knees and a fleck or two on his cheek.

"Do we look convincing enough?" she implied. The airbender nodded his arrowed head.

Sokka saw shadows approaching nearby. A shorter one with a smooth head and a taller one with shoulder length hair. _That girl and Aang are back! _He gasped with delight.

Bounding out of his spot from behind a tree he confronted the two by asking who one.

The real Avatar stuck up his thumbs and prodded his chest. "Well I did of course!" The only person of the group who couldn't bend's eyes widened. He wheeled around on his heel cupping his hands yelling, "Ha! Katara you owe me money!"

A tan blue clad girl stormed out of the tent. "HOW COULD YOU LOSE SENNYO I HAD THREE COPPER COINS ON YOU!" the waterbender shrieked along with some other really rude words. Sennyo was fed up with her goody-two-shoeness from watching the show and right now. The Touch bearer stomped her foot and created a hole beneath the angry Katara with her earthbending. Some extremely rude words gushed out of the fallen Katara's mouth like a waterfall of acid hail.

Sennyo leaned over to Aang's ear while Sokka was busy trying to retrieve his won money, "I've got to go soon okay?"

"Will you ever visit us again?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll try my best!" she told him. Aang held out something in his hands.

"This is for you so you won't forget about all of us." He said to her, dropping it into her hand. It was a smooth cream colored, glassy, flat rock with the air sign in the center of it made of sky blue glassy material.

"Oh, um thanks Aang." She pulled out a bag of gold marbles that wasn't there five minutes ago from her pocket and gave it to him.

"Whoa! Where'd you get this money?" he gaped.

"I…well just don't spend it all at once, try to not use them in any lands too close to each other got it?"

He nodded his head excitedly and pocketed it. Sennyo gave a wave of goodbye and started on her way to the mountains. As soon as she was a little bit beyond the bottom of the woody mountain a voice stopped her. "Hold it!" That voice came from a guy standing on top of a large rock ahead of her. It was none other than Zuko. "You know I couldn't help but overhear you conversation with the Avatar during your little 'fight."

Sennyo's eyes widened a bit. He crossed his arms and said, "So, what exactly is this terrible thing that shall happen?"

"Well by the 'rules' it only goes by if I told more than one person per star but you were eavesdropping, technically I was talking to Aang." The out cast rolled his golden eyes. "Now then if you don't mind, I'll be going!" she went in another direction up the mountain away from Zuko. _Ah, peace and quiet-_"Huh?" Sennyo could've sworn she heard something rustling from behind her. She took out her kunai knives and shurikens from Naruto.

An unusual shadow was behind a rock. Pretending not to see she continued walking. Another crackling of leaves: Sennyo whirled around and threw her ninja weapons at the enemy, pinning them to a tree. "Hmph, Zuko, just as I thought." She sneered. The sixteen year old boy frowned at her.

"Can you release me yet?" he grumbled. She unhooked the weapons from his clothing and put them back in her thigh pocket. As soon as he was settled they sat down. "So there really are other worlds out there huh?" the Prince said, staring at the pink and purple sky above.

"Yeah."

"Well I was trailing you to give you this…" He drew out a reddish crystal that seemed to glow, not like a manufactured glow, but more of a radiant one, like a light. She thanked the older boy. With her hands behind her back she made an exact replica of the crystal, only that it was sky blue with stardust inside it thus emitting a beautiful glow. She gave it to him. "Break it open upon yourself in your greatest time of need and I think it will solve your problems for a short while." An awkward silence followed that.

"Er…can I come with you?" Zuko mumbled, still staring at the skies with a sad and distant look in his eyes. She hadn't really expected this to happen. The gifted girl quickly did a Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, her clone replacing her original self who was far away sitting in a tree watching the scene play.

Plan B went into action. "Um…" Sennyo's shadow clone said, "Whoa! What is that?" She pointed over Zuko's shoulder with a look of horror on her fake face. The clueless boy like all boys wheeled around from where he sat. Sennyo canceled the jutsu and had herself to be transported into the Realm-of-Nothing. "Bye, Zuko." She whispered as her body evaporated into golden light.

"Sennyo there isn't-." Zuko said, he turned around to see nothing behind him. He chuckled, "Should've known, but I'll see her again sometime soon. I just know it."

Sennyo floated around in the darkness of her endless oblivion. _Wasn't exactly as I had hoped but it was alright I guess. At least I got two new Keyblades: Scarred Soul and Air Captor._

**Hello and gomen nessai (I'm sorry) for not updating sooner but my computer wasn't exactly working! ' So pleaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee review me, I don't even care if it's a flamer any longer! Arigatou for reading!**


	14. Sennyo of the Shadow Village

Sennyo sighed, not knowing what to do next. She was still in her Four Nations outfit consisting of some grey pants that looked like everyone else's in the show where it was a bit balloony and was tied down by red bandages at her ankles. She also wore a dark green and black baggy shirt and balloony sleeves hat were tied down by more red tape at her wrists. She wore her hair in a low bun that turned into a pony tail in the center and her little book was in a concealed pocket that just looked like a slit in her pants. _Funny, I can't even remember what my original clothes look like…oh well._ She thought.

"I need a world full of surprises, never knowing what will happen next…Naruto!" Sennyo said to herself. Drawing out her book she placed her right hand on it and thought of the Forest of Death. "To the Chuunin Exams!" The Realm-of-Nothing flashed bright purple all of a sudden and the nothingness disappeared from her sight.

Sennyo woke up to find herself in very tall and leafy tree to hear a familiar voice.

"Let's make it rain blood!" _Oh shit! It's Gaara, he gonna KILL me!_ Her mind shrieked. Looking down from her kind of safe spot in the tree she saw the team from Sunagakure and the Hidden Rain shinobi. Gaara preformed the Sabakukyuu on the arrogant older boy who had so rudely lashed hundreds of throwing needles at him: sand began to surge toward the teenager and began to wrap around him. "I could kill you right now but that wouldn't be any fun…" He darkly said, holding one of the boy's black needle filled umbrellas above him with his left hand. The Shukaku possessed boy moved his right hand up to the right, the wad of sad containing the boy held captive inside levitated up to the tips of the tree tops, parallel to Sennyo's tree.

Sabaku no Gaara made a fist with his outstretched hand holding together the simple jutsu (to him). Dark red liquid sprayed everywhere, showering the ground, the two Rain ninja and the umbrella the black out lined blue eyed and red haired twelve year old was holding.

The teammates of the recently Shigure's eyes were as big as dinner plates in a non-humorous nature. "There was no suffering; I killed him with far more force than necessary." Gaara simply explained to them.

The horrified ninja Baiu and Midari backed up from the black clad boy and set down their Scroll of Heaven on the grassy ground for Gaara's team to take. The boy with the gourd on his back simply killed them the way he did to Shigure. A taller boy in a black pig suit and purple face paint on with a Sand village head band on took the Scroll of Heaven and chuckled.

Sennyo's jaw was gaping open, her breaths were short. After a minute or so of Gaara's brother and sister Kankurou and Temari and he arguing they supposedly headed off to the tower at the center of the Forest of Death to prepare for the final exam.

A light bulb was lit in her head but quickly burned out and cracked. "Man, I need a team of three to be part of this exam!" Sennyo moaned. "Let's see here…I can take a Rei Ayanami clone from Neon Genesis Evangelion and put a bunch of ninja blood and knowledge into her, including a little bit of the stuff I can do, then…I can create a Nobody!" She opened up her book.

A small explosion of light and dust appeared on the branch beside her. A thin and frail fourteen year old girl with expressionless red eyes and short blue hair stared vacantly at Sennyo, awaiting an order. She wore an almost skin tight white, black, and a little bit of blue jumpsuit and a tan dirt colored loosely tied kimono with an obi made up of a simple blue ribbon. Sennyo then brought out her heart unlocking Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts, touched her book and went back in time on second before Shigure died. Flying from her tree to the nineteen year old, she unlocked his heart, destroyed his produced heartless, found his Nobody hiding behind a tree, and brought him back to where Rei would be waiting for them.

Sennyo wore a black shirt that went to her ribcage, at her belly was a mixture of bandages and then with a fishnet shirt underneath kind of like Temari's and Anko's, a grey gourd of ashes strapped to her back by a white-grey rope thing like Gaara's, black pants tied by bandages at her ankles, a shuriken holster to her right leg as on her left was her book in a small holster for itself. On her lower jacket-skirt thingy like Cloud Strife's or the military's of Full Metal Alchemist were her kunai holsters. Her apparel looked a bit like Sabaku no Gaara's except girlish and just a bit different.

Using Namine's power of erasing memories she erased his chain of memories. He had dark brown hair and bangs that covered up his right eye which was icy blue, a black vest looking a bit like Organization XIII's except that it came to a stop at his mid thigh and that it covered a white T-shirt which had Sennyo's sign on it. He wore pants like Uchiha Sasuke except longer and his shuriken holster had the Nobody sign on it. Because he was born from a ninja's heart he had no need to obtain much more other than a few of Sennyo's talents.

This was her team: Sennyo, Ayanami Rei, and Hoshi of the Hidden Shadow Village of Kumorigakure, Wind Country. In her hands she created a Scroll of Heaven and a Scroll of Earth through alchemy and put them into Rei's blue and green backpack. Sennyo looked to her two silent companions and whispered, "Let's go!" They nodded and the trio sprang into the trees and started to leap from branch to branch of the trees looking like they were flying. About an hour and a half later they could see the large brown tower. 'Collectors got in their way but the extremely advanced group simply knocked them out or hit them with a Keyblade only once.

A pair of doors stood in front of the non-humans, they walked inside. "Rei, can I have the scrolls?" Sennyo asked.

"Hai." She handed her the Scroll of Heaven. As far as Sennyo could remember they were supposed to open them.

"Do we open them?" the Nobody asked quietly. Sennyo nodded: she and Rei unrolled the scrolls and the Kuchiyose no Jutsu sealed inside with blood activated.

Smoke poured from the two scrolls as they lay open on the ground crossing each other like an X. From the mist popped out a man with sidewaysish silver hair with a blue mask covering from his nose, cheek bones and down and covering his left eye was a Konohagakure ninja forehead protector with the shape of a leaf imprinted on it. Sennyo quickly enabled her team to have cyber connections in their brains like the prosthetics in Ghost in The Shell: Stand Alone Complex._ This is Hatake Kakashi, a Hidden Leaf Village ninja, beware of his sharingan got it? _Sennyo told their minds. The twenty seven year old man appeared to be reading a one of the 'Come Come Paradise' trilogies 'Come Come Violence.' The Shadow village children sweat-dropped.

Kakashi looked up from his book emotionlessly, "Oh. I've been summoned, my apologies I didn't notice. Anyway…" he started to give an extremely long and boring speech about what the Second Exam was all about, the duties as a Chuunin, and some stuff about the Third Exam

After about five minutes of his rambling the three kids sat down and rested their heads on their hands. Team Seven's sensei looked down from the message above him on the ceiling that had the little lecture that he was meant to read. He smirked, "I'm sorry, am I boring you? That oftenly happens with me. Well you guys can roam around the tower until the next event starts and so until next time sayonara!" he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Touch bearer, Nobody, and the dummy plug clone shrugged at each other and exited the door to their right.

**Konichiwa wonderful viewers and I apologize for not updating sooner :)**

**_Next time on The Touch: The Kumori trio meet up with the deadly and dangerous Sand team. Will friendship bloom, will a certain someone discover Sennyo's team's secret? Find out in the next chapter of The Touch!_**


	15. In The Time of Waiting

The out-of-this-world children came to a large room where only one other team occupied it: the Hidden in Sand squad. _Damn it_, _Rei, Hoshi, careful of these guys, especially the one with the red hair and gourd on his back! _Sennyo warned them. Rei responded _Understood_ as Hoshi just said _Hmm_.

Temari looked over her fishnet covered shoulders from the rice pack she was eating, _Yes! Finally some girls in the room!_ Kankurou, her younger brother of fourteen merely glanced at them and continued to eat. The youngest of the two, Gaara, seemed to burn holes into their eyes for a second but then followed the action of his black pig suited brother.

Hoshi's stomach growled: earning slight glares and gloomy sweat drops from the girls of his group. He shrank back a bit. "We've only been out here for a few hours and you're already_ hungry_?" Sennyo hissed. The Nobody narrowed his icy blue eyes at her. Sighing, Sennyo sat down on the dirt floor, the artificials following her. Sennyo took out some rice packs and some fish that wasn't there a while ago from Rei's backpack. They ate silently.

Hoshi heard footsteps approaching and in a blink of an eye had a kunai knife at ready in his right hand.

A fifteen year old girl with blonde hair and four short pigtails looking more like just a clump of blonde spikes, a desert forehead protector loosely tied around her neck, and a long sleeved mid thigh high white droopy shouldered dress on with fishnet over her left thigh stopping at her knee and another fishnet on her right calf from her knee to her ankles walked over to them. "I see someone else has broken the record." She smugly said. She seemed friendly.

Sennyo replied to her, "Yeah, you guys the first group here?"

"Yeah." The girl with the giant fan tied to the back of her waist by a purple ribbon's eyes wandered to the strawberry and chocolate pocky that was in the center of Sennyo's group's triangle. The blue haired girl with the white, black and blue plug suit on took notice, picked up the cartons containing them and held them out to Temari. "Would you like some?" Rei deadpanned.

"Sure, thanks." Temari took a few. Kankurou and Gaara trudged over to where the three girls and guy were.

"Hey." Kankurou muttered. Sennyo and Temari engaged into a conversation being the most friendly of the two groups, if they wished to be, as Gaara sat nearby Kankurou and Hoshi who was sitting a few feet from Rei Ayanami IV.

"So…don't you mind being in a group of girls?" the puppet master asked Hoshi.

"No. Doesn't you female teammate get tiresome of being with a group of guys?"

"Huh, oh you mean Temari? Naw, she's just one of us!" he said. The blonde Sunagakure ninja obviously heard this and threw a rock at him- which he easily dodged.

Sabaku no Gaara seemed to be occupied by his opened left palm as his right covered his right eye with two fingers. Hoshi nodded his head toward him, catching Kankurou's attention.

"Gaara, where is it?" he whispered to the blue eyed, red haired boy. The Shukaku holder flickered his bitter, cold, and deadly eyes to a spot near the wall. And there it was spying trying to gather information from the mysterious group: a floating blue eyed eyeball that was nearby Rei, Temari, and Sennyo. Suddenly Sennyo's and Rei's hands shot out gripping kunai knives: thus destroying his precious third eye. Kankurou and Temari instantly stopped breathing and scooted back a bit from their sitting spots. The 'doll's' red emotionless eyes met the sad, cold, and hatred filled with a murderous intent of Gaara's.

"My name is Ankoku no Hoshi." The Nobody that didn't know he was one said calmly, breaking the glare. He pointed a finger at the forehead protector tied to his right arm.

"Kankurou." Kankurou said. He nudged Gaara lightly (you know, just in case) in the ribs.

"Sabaku no Gaara." The black out lined blue eyes twelve year old deadpanned. The older brother pointed at his sister, "And that's Temari." Hoshi nodded his head toward Sennyo who seemed to be arguing with Temari about something, "Sennyo," then at the blue haired girl, "Ayanami Rei."

Kankurou looked at the usually devoid of any emotion girl and whispered, "What's up with _her_, she seems a bit…out of it…weird." Rei IV heard this but ignored him, from her past lives she was pretty used to rude words, not to mention that her second clone was chocked to death and she still had memories of it.

"You're one to talk Kankurou, and if you insult Rei anymore then I _will_ make sure that there will be hell to pay." Sennyo harshly stated in a hushed tone. Kankurou's eyebrow twitched but he shrugged it off. A door burst open.

A girl with short black hair with whiteish silver eyes and a fuzzy looking tan hooded coat and blue capris scuttled inside, followed by a boy with a grey hoodie on his head along with a small white and brown dog, the boy had red long triangles running down his cheeks. Last in line was another boy with poofy black hair, black sunglasses, a white jacket-like turtle neck coming up to his nose a bit like Hoshi's, he also had on a pair of brown shorts coming down to his mid calves.

_Hmph, it's Hyuga Hinata, Inuzaka Kiba, Akamaru the dog and Aburame Shino _Sennyo thought to Hoshi and Rei.

The three Leaf Village ninja instantly halted their walking once they saw Gaara. Akamaru began to tremble in his master (Kiba)'s arms. _Oh yeah, that's right. Those four saw the death scene of those Hidden Rain Shinobi from the ground as I was in the tree._

Kankurou noticed the degree their shadows played against the ground and complained, "We've already waited half a day, how much longer are they going to make us wait?" Team eight scurried away quickly to the room that they were just in where they were probably given the same lecture that Sennyo and Naruto's team had and will have.

Temari broke the spell of silence, "Hey guys, do you want to have a jutsu contest?" All five ninja raised their eyebrow except for Gaara who had none and would never ever do such a thing and Rei who just simply frowned. "You know, we'll have people face off against each other, without any kunai knives, shurikens, explosive notes, bombs, _poison_," she stared haughtily at Kankurou who just glared at her, "or other than dangerous object of any sort other. Just jutsu got it?"

"Whatever." Everyone said. They had nothing better to do anyway. And so it had begun.

**_Naruto Avatar: The Last Airbender Kingdom Hearts The Touch_**

**Explaining things: Hmm, well let's see here: Ankoku means Darkness, Sabaku no: of desert. And Sennyo's sign I didn't explain it in the last chapter sorry! Well imagine an almond shape, lines protruding from it at the tips in a straight line and a line in the center of it. It should look kind of like an eyeball with a horizontal slit if you look at it horizontaly or a weird looking eyeball with a snake pupil in it. Just you your imagination!**


	16. A Talent Show and Heartless

"First up: Kankurou versus Ayanami Rei!" Temari yelled out with her voice that always sounded like she was sneering. The six were still in the large room where there was a giant pair of stone hands doing the ram hand seal, also the place they had all first met.

Kankurou's mouth dropped, "What? I never volunteered to do this Temari!" Rei got up silently and softly muttered to him, "Coward." He gloomed a bit but hastily got up and stood across from the dummy plug.

"Remember now, no weapons of any sort, just jutsu and wits!" Temari declared to them, "Or else!" Kankurou rolled his eyes at this. Temari threw a pebble at him.

Kankurou rubbed his head and smirked, "I'll go easy on you." Rei's facial expression didn't change one bit.

"GO!" The blonde cried out. The black pig-suited boy did a clone jutsu. _Sennyo_, Rei thought to the younger girl, _have I permission to use magic?_

"She did say wits and it's not a weapon so go for it!" Sennyo replied aloud. The corners of the First child turned up a bit. Kankurou's clones attacked the blue haired fourteen year old.

"Firaga!" Rei called out, raising her hand in the air. Balls of fire whipped around her body, vanquishing all of the clones. As she found the real Kankurou she hastily ran up to him, pushed him backward with a shove at his shoulder, tripped him with her right foot and wacked his body to the ground with her hand as he started to fall. Kankurou had apparently been shocked to death that a small quiet girl like Rei could do that to him. A moment of silence went by that was then broken again by the Sand blonde.

"And Rei…wins?" Rei walked off the stage and sat next to Hoshi Japanese style (sitting on your ankles). Gaara sighed and used his sand to drag his older brother back to where he and Temari were.

"Now it's Gaara versus Sennyo!" The two walked to the center of the room. "And Gaara, please, please don't kill her." He made no reply. "S-start!" she nervously said.

Sennyo tapped her book and equipped the Uchiha clan's Kekkai Genkai: the sharingan. Then she created her very own jutsu. Sennyo clapped her hands, "Kage no Kaisou!" she muttered. She and the Shukaku possessor's shadows started to merge together. Now any jutsu that Gaara did, she did also and it would always turn out for the better for her.

Gaara muttered, "Sabakukyuu!" The sand stored in his gourd lashed out and started to wrap around her, but due to the jutsu that she had enabled her ashes had incase him as well.

"Kill me, and you'll kill yourself." The turquoise haired girl coldly sneered. The red head's outlined black eyes narrowed but he released his grip: the sand returning to its gourd. Sennyo canceled the Kage no Kaisou and slunk into the shadows of the room. She was hiding in his shadow, she stealthily sprang from his shadow and gripped her right hand around his throat at the speed of sound and yet at the same time he did the same.

The twelve year olds were now face to face with little emotion I there eyes. They were running short of breath too. Sennyo quickly tapped her book with her free left hand and drew out the power of Darkness. She threw him back with Dark Aura: Gaara still would not release his grip o her neck so she was thrown aside with him.

"Gaara! Sennyo, NO!" the two parties cried out. Suddenly everything went quiet, the voices, the chirping of birds, in fact…everything had stopped. Time had stopped once more.

Sennyo felt a dark presence nearby. Because she and Gaara were still stuck in midair trying to choke each other she had to release her grip, have herself float with some stardust and then release Gaara's hand. "Get out of the shadows Xemnas you coward!" she said. A dark portal slithered out from a crack in the dirt floor a few feet away from her. The Nobody stepped out of it.

"Why Sennyo, how did you know it was me?" he said with his horrible voice of dripping honey.

"Why are you here?" she snarled in her quiet voice

"Just making sure that this world is…suitable for my taste and your little 'talent" The man snapped his fingers: Heartless Shadows began to slither out of the ground.

"Free the hearts Sennyo, until next time." And with that Xemnas faded back into the Darkness.

Time unfroze. Sennyo had Rising Light and Air Captor appear in her hands. Gaara and Sennyo's teammates stood up to fight. "What are these things?" Gaara said, not looking the least bit scared, just kind of ticked off. He did after all have his sand to protect him from anything.

"Heartless! This IS a matter of life and death so be on your guard and fight you guys!" Sennyo yelled angrily as she glided through the air releasing heart after heart. The Sand children were still a bit hesitant about the new enemies.

Hoshi frowned and said, "You heard her, Fight!" The five sprang into action. Whips of wind, sand, and blades of poison were the fighting techniques of the Hidden Sand children as Rei had a strange chakra field around her looking like her unit 00 Evangelion and Hoshi had two large curved swords shaped like halves of a heart. Sennyo of course fought with her gift: The Touch.

After a mere five minutes all of the Shadows had disappeared and everyone but Gaara and Sennyo's team was sitting down in exhaustion which is really only two out of six people: Kankurou and Temari.

Temari had finally caught her breath, "What _were_ those things?"

_Wendy, I'm sorry but I've got no choice left but to tell them!_ "The Heartless. They are what once were humans or some other living being but their hearts had strayed to Darkness and this is what they've become." Sennyo explained.

"Huh?" The three Sand ninja said. The black clad girl sighed.

"When the Darkness of one's heart starts to eliminate all of the Light within them, all the way down to the last spark, they become a heartless. There is Darkness in all's heart." She sadly said. Everyone in the room was surprised at her strange explanation. "And the heartless have a natural instinct to search and gather more hearts: like yours," Sennyo continued, "But if someone taken by the Darkness or by a Heartless has a strong heart then not only do they produce a Heartless but also a Nobody." She slowly turned to Hoshi, her eyes now a sad green meadow of unbloomed flowers. 'And that's what you are Hoshi…a Nobody." She squeaked.

His face was filled with shock and wonder. "Why don't I know this?"

"I-I erased your memories…but I can make you whole again if you wish it Hoshi." She whispered staring at the ground. He frowned but a corner of his mouth tilted upward,

"No, I'm happy to be present right now although I really can't exactly exist now can I?" He said.

_**Xemnas-Xigbar-Xaldin-Vexen-Lexaeus-Xexion-Siax-Axel-Demyx-Luxord-Marluxia-Larxene-Roxas**_

**Arigatou for reading wonderful veiwers!**


	17. Chains and Memories

"So…Hoshi has no heart?" Gaara asked.

"Yes," Sennyo answered, "Hoshi, if-if you want to at least have your memories back I can do that for you."

The Nobody raised his eyebrow, "If this is a joke I _will_ kill you."

"No, I really can Hoshi. So is it a yes or a no?"

A dreadfully long silence consumed the air. "Yes." He whispered. Sennyo bowed her head and muttered, "Very well. It should only take a day, probably less." She walked to a door connected to the room, not caring where it went. Before entering she told the three humans to leave her at peace knowing that neither Rei nor Hoshi would follow her without orders unless an emergency was held.

She waltzed (it's only a saying!) through the door and shut it behind her. _It seems that my personality changes just a little bit for each world I visit, I wonder why._ Sennyo thought to herself. She had a sketch book appear in her hands along with a bunch of coloring utensils. A white glass pod grew from the floor like the ones Sora, Donald, and Goofy had slept in to recover their forgotten memories._ You can come in now _she thought to him after drawing a picture.

"She said not to follow." Temari told Hoshi. He slowed his walking only to softly say, "She's called me."

"Huh?" The fifteen year old boy ignored her response and entered the room.

He pushed open the doors. Next to him he saw an odd looking pod like structure with petal like windows opened out. "Get in." Sennyo said from in front of him. He jumped inside: the glass petals began to close up on him and in a matter of seconds he was trapped inside.

_There are two roads, but you don't have to choose…

* * *

_

**_Fading memories _**

**_reconstructed memories _**

**_a dream of you _**

_**in a world without you

* * *

**_

**_Walking this road_**

**_without you_**

**_To remake forgotten promises_**

**_and meet you at the road's end

* * *

_**

He felt himself falling back, his blue eyes filled with wonder and confusion. Sennyo closed the sketch pad.

She came out of the enclosed room only to find Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, ad Rei all tied up with some strange chains. The girl had Rising Light and Bond of Flames appear in her hands, she sensed a body of chakra below her.

All of a sudden a pair of gloved hands shot out from the dirt ground, trying to grab Sennyo's ankles or feet to pull her down: it caught nothing. The Touch bearer was actually hovering in the air with her glide ability staring dully at the attacker's hands. A squirmy black thing appeared in the corner of the large room._ Heartless!_ She leapt from her spot in the air and flew at the heartless. As soon as she was about to eliminate its existence a puff of smoke surrounded it and where it once was was a white haired Hidden Leaf sensei.

Sennyo immediately slapped her hand on her left holster on her leg where the book was at and transformed herself into a homunculus. Hatake Kakashi surprised her by grabbing Rei by her binds and held her in front of him as a shield. She halted her attack.

"What the hell do you want?" she spat, not literally. The man gently put down the First Child against the wall, Rei's emotionless eyes burning a hole through his.

"We need to talk." He stated in his normal I-don't-care attitude of his.

"Why? But they go free first." Sennyo demanded. Kakashi shrugged in agreement and bent over to untie Rei but Sennyo stopped him, "But I do it." The sensei stepped aside. Clapping her hands and using alchemy she evaporated the inch thick chains bound around Temari, Kankurou, and Rei. As she approached Gaara Sennyo paused, "How did he get you Gaara?" she mumbled as she set him free. The red haired boy said nothing but gave a small nod of thanks. Then something drew his attention away from her: his sand lashed out and stopped a kunai knife that was thrown at her, but he couldn't stop what happened next. Kakashi had in a fast and swift motion, bound the two preteens together by the same strange chains as before, it seemed to drain them of their chakra and power.

"Sorry but you need to take a nap for a while." He said, performing a jutsu. Everyone in the room except for himself fell unconscious.


	18. Orochimaru and Sennyo: Face to Face

Sennyo awoke on a slightly comfortable futon mat in a small room. Footsteps sounded by the doorway to her left, she drew out Rising Light and Scarred Soul. A white haired jounin's head peeked in. "Ah, I see that you're awake now." He said, sitting down on an orange bean bag chair.

"Where is Rei?" she calmly demanded in a harsh tone.

"Who?" the man questioned.

"Ayanami Rei: short blue hair, red eyes, a black, white, and blue skin tight suit on and a tan untied kimono." She said. Kakashi rubbed his navy masked chin with his thumb.

"Oh yes, her! She's with the Sand Village Team right now. But since I've now answered your question you can answer mine," he said, his eyes closed upward showing that he was smiling, "Have you ever heard of a King named Mickey?"

_No way,_ her conscience said_ Kakashi couldn't mean **the** King **Mickey Mouse**…could he? _"Perhaps, why do you ask?" she implied.

"Well then I suppose that what you were fighting with was a 'Key-blade' and you're its special wielder?" He definitely meant _that _Mickey.

"Yes, I am. Now let me free." The sensei shook his head.

"Sorry, no can do miss…?" Kakashi cheerfully said, well cheerfully to him at least.

"Kisaragi Fuu." Sennyo lied in response.

"Right…well I've got to do some type of underpaid job a normal person could do at the village and I'm a bit late so goodbye, for now at least." the white haired jounin poofed away in a cloud of white fog. But what the man didn't know was that as soon as his weight was removed from the bean bag chair he had also triggered the chakra lock on the door off with a special transmutation circle, along with breaking the power cord to the video camera watching the room. Sennyo smirked and snickered, "Time for Mission Escape-and-Find-Hoshi-and-Rei!"

She clapped her hands and blasted the door open even though it already was; it was just for the kicks anyway. On the other side she found the four once again bound up in chains, she untied them all.

"Rei, Hoshi hasn't returned yet has he?" she asked. The fourteen year old shook her blue haired head.

"He is most likely still on the ground floor in the room you brought him to." Rei dead-panned. Sennyo's hand immediately slapped to her left holster, the book was still there, she gave a sigh of relief. Seeing that the Sand team was paying no attention what so ever to them she opened a portal of darkness.

"Rei, help me retrieve Hoshi."

"Yes." They were about to walk into the portal when she felt a tug on the back of her ash gourd.

"Going somewhere?" the Sound Village ex-sensei whispered in her ear.

"Orochimaru!" she gasped. Sennyo was still a homunculus but instantly made herself into a Nobody so that even if she was bitten by him, no curse mark would appear on her since she had no blood.

Sennyo wheeled around with the Keyblades Rising Light and Scarred Soul. The pale man lunged at her. All of a sudden Eva pilot 00 leapt in front of the younger girl and threw a kunai at him.

"Rei!" Sennyo cried as her friend nearly missed a bite to the neck.

"Don't worry; my vessel is disposable at any moment. If I die I can be replaced." The red eyed First Child emotionlessly said. Sennyo frowned and jumped to her side.

"Well you're definitely not leaving me out of the fun, all three of us immortals!"

The girls sprang into action. At the side of the room was Gaara quivering with anticipation, anticipating the moment of lust to kill the Sannin. He finally got his chance to join in the fight.

Orochimaru was dodging blows and swipes from the girls, not to mention the blue eyed boy's lashing of sand whom seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. None of them were taking this fight very seriously. The old man was cornered. He was drifting into the shadows when he said to Sennyo, "Xemnas is waiting for you…he is waiting." And so he was gone, for now.

"Come on, we've got to get Hoshi before someone else does." She mumbled to Rei. Opening a portal, Rei got in first and then herself.

They appeared in the pod room. The turquoise eyed girl checked out Hoshi's pod, "What? He's gone!" The shadow squad girls panicked. A presence was felt behind them: it was the Nobody they were searching for.

"I remember everything now. I saw Shigure's whole entire short life." The supposed to be but cant be fifteen year old Nobody said, he smirked and added, "now I know why you're a bit afraid of Gaara, Sennyo."

"Yeah, so now you know, but tell me, did your true being really feel any pain when he died?" she asked as she got rid of the pod with alchemy.

"No, he didn't." Sennyo nodded in understanding and opened a dark portal back to where Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari were.

_Hey Sennyo _Hoshi thought to her as the three of them traveled through the darkness_ why aren't you really afraid of Gaara?_

_Well sure he loves killing but I've already saved his ass back during the heartless fight so I guess he kind of owes me one. Plus since I can obtain almost anything that ties within my book I can easily beat him with some super speed and another Shukaku at my side, I guess we're also the lucky few who he would hesitate to kill like Temari and Kankurou_ she explained to him

Rei cut in_ Good, I was fearful that Rei V would be replacing me soon._

_Wait a second _Sennyo thought_ your previous clones could barely feel emotion unless around their 'light' like Shinji and or Gendo Ikari and that was happiness. Are you saying that you can actually feel fear?_

_Yes._

_Congratulations!_ Sennyo and Hoshi said to her. They finally reached their destination.

* * *

**Gomen nessai everyone about not updating for I think two weeks now but I've been really busy with stupid homwork and two reports to do! Sorry if i made any characters too out of character!**


	19. Slip and Slide on Slates!

**It's a KankurouxAyanami Rei chapter! More will be in the future:P**

* * *

A dark portal appeared nearby the ninja of Sand in the floor as they were about to head downstairs. "Kankurou, Temari." Gaara muttered to older siblings. The two turned around fearfully to where Gaara was looking at.

Sennyo, Rei and Hoshi seeped out of the floor portal, Hoshi and Sennyo gave them a nod of acknowledgment. "We're heading down to the main floor, coming?" The blonde girl asked them. The Kumori village team nodded and ran to catch up with them. The six reached a long, long winding staircase. Sennyo grinned. The dark-brown haired girl clapped her hands and put them to the ground: creating a fairly large slate with grips on the bottom. The other five ninja seemed confused.

"Just sit and slide!" she exclaimed. –Silence-.

Kankurou sighed and shrugged and said that he was up for it. Sennyo smirked and created some more slates. She put a rock slates onto the railing, the grips clinging to the banister and because there were two rails the kunoichi and shinobi got to race.

Rei put her slate on the rail, steadied herself, and hopped on sitting Japanese style (sitting on you ankles and calves). Kankurou got on the other one, "You're going down!" he sneered, no response came from her: instead she just scooted her slate a bit and down she slid down the banister. "Hey!" The black pig-suited boy whined and he too pushed off and raced down.

"Ayanami Rei you said her name was, is she always like that?"" Temari asked.

"Always." Sennyo replied sadly. Gaara had a bit of a dark smirk on his face. "What is it Gaara?" Temari asked him, fearing something bad was about to happen.

"Kankurou seems to be having some…feelings for her." He said.

"Huh? Do you mean Rei…you know what forget it." Temari stated, Gaara closed his eyes and shook his head and told her to look at their brother's eyes whenever he spoke of or saw Rei.

Hoshi and Temari slid down the long winding staircase. "I know what she is too." Gaara whispered with a dark look on his face.

"Yeah, she's a quiet, obedient Kumori village ninja teenager." Sennyo told him, covering up the truth. She climbed onto the stone slate.

"An empty vessel." He dead panned. Sennyo lost her balance and nearly fell into the seemingly endless valley of stairs if she hadn't grabbed hold of the rail. She grasped hold of the banister and pulled herself up.

"How did you find out?" she whispered back to the red head.

"When those 'heartless' came I saw one's claw enter her chest where her heart should be, and nothing came out, therefore she has no heart. They ignored Hoshi because he was non-existent, a 'Nobody' as you called him. She also smells of no blood as other's do." He explained, sitting perfectly balanced as Rei had.

"LCL fluid." Sennyo was silent for a long time and then muttered, "Let's go." He nodded and the two went down the spiraling staircase. As they went down she said to him, "Don't tell anyone, please

"Fine, but I'm wondering… how is she among the living and why?" Sennyo was surprised about his question.

"Let's just say a man did an experiment and was successful, she can be dispensable but I'd prefer her not to be, to value her life." She quietly replied. They made it to the bottom. They made it to the bottom. Kankurou saw them coming in, "Come on already, that old geezer Hokage is going to give us a lecture about the Final Exam!"

All of the survivors of the Second Exam were in the large room where the six had originally met, eaten together, and had done the 'talent show'. _Damn this going to be so troublesome and boring! _Sennyo thought to herself.

* * *

**Sorry my chapters are so short but I'm trying my best here! Please review since you've already read! I don't care if it's a flamer!**


	20. Two Girls, a Guy, and a Jackass

The old man with scars under his eyes and an ugly red dress outfit and a hat that read fire on began to ramble on about the Third Exam and what the point of the Second One was and so on.

_Dammit, this guy's gonna make me fall asleep! Is he going to be talking all day? _Hoshi thought to Sennyo and Rei.

_Yep, pretty much_, Sennyo replied in thought, giving an exhausted sigh,_ for at least another twenty minutes too! Then some sick guy that's coughing will drop in from the ceiling to yap about the Preliminary Exams._ The team mushroom-sighed.

After one minute which seemed like an eternity Sennyo finally burst:_ Okay, this Fourth Hokage dude is really, __**really**__ getting on my nerves. I am leaving! Rei, Hoshi, you can jump into a portal and as soon as you do some dummies will take your places so you can just relax during the boring part, got it?_

_Thank you! _Hoshi said.

_Yes_ said the dummy plug. Sennyo grabbed her book from her holster and paused time like DIZ a.k.a Ansem the Wise had in Roxas' Twilight Town projection. She opened a portal of darkness to the Realm-of-Nothing and relievingly jumped in.

She was peacefully falling through the endless cloudy darkness like falling through water. "Let's try…this!" Sennyo suddenly exclaimed (she's referring to herself and Wendy). A light appeared at the 'center' of her oblivion and she was soon drowning in it.

"Hey let's trip her and dump her!" sneered a gruff voice.

"Shut up you pervert!" A _wack_ and a mumbled, "Bitch." was made. "Hey is she all right?" said a feminine one.

"She's still breathing." muttered a quieter male voice.

Sennyo awoke to see a girl with big puppy brown eyes with a pink kimono on, a man with a narrow and handsome face with glasses and black hair in a ponytail and a dark blue outfit on, and a drunken looking guy with brown poofy hair, dark green shorts, and a red short sleeved jacket with a white T-shirt underneath, oh and there was a large fresh bump on his head.

"Thank god you're alive!" the girl exclaimed, "We found you nearby the river bend all washed up, what you were doing there?" Sennyo sat up and made up, "I-I can't quite remember…sorry." _Yes! I've made it to Samurai Champloo!_ Sennyo thought.

"Well I'm Fuu and this is Jin!" the brown haired girl cheerfully pointed to the tall man with the black hair and glasses and the black baggy pants and dark blue shirt.

"And that is?" Sennyo asked, looking toward the man with the bushy brown hair.

"Oh, that's just Mugen, you can ignore him. So what's your name?" Fuu asked.

"I apologize I should have said mine first, I'm Sennyo." The two girls stood up. Fuu's stomach gave a low grumble.

"You look hungry, let's go eat!" Fuu innocently cried. Jin and Mugen gloomed in the background, _She's ALWAYS hungry!_ They thought.

The much more polite, and educated, and smart one of the three main characters (Jin) pointed out to Fuu that they had hardly any money left. Sennyo was wearing a blue kimono and a black obi with a dark blue ribbon. On the lower part of her kimono below the obi under the dress part she wore black pants like Jin's. The design was the mangekyou sharingan.

She searched the fold of her upper kimono and brought out a bag full of ryou, that wasn't there before as it never was. Hanging on her waist was a blood red corn with some black bags probably containing more money or something like it as her book was once again inside a holster on her right thigh this time underneath her kimono and on top of her pants. "I have some money!" she said.

Mugen turned to her and whined greedily, "Aw, I was hoping you'd be payin' me back another way, tootsie." Sennyo punched him in the face and then did a drop swing kick which knocked him sideways, then elbowed him to the ground on his chest.

"You stupid jackass!" she yelled.

Fuu stuck out her tongue at him and rasberried while Jin just smirked: a very rare and creepy site to see. The four traveled down the road in search of a village or town for food.

* * *

**1-27-2010, almost four years since I originally wrote this chapter... my feelings now are much different from back then, and so I give you the untampered version of this chapter. I leave it untampered, regardless of the poor writing and etc., because I don't want to change what it was when I had first written it. Here are the feelings I felt. Now, four years later, I feel so much different about everything. If I changed this chapter even the slightest bit, I feel it would change or warp the 'feeling' of this story.  
**

**Thank you_ so_ much animegirl1994, for telling me that I had put this chapter's contents as that of the original chapter one's (which you are unlikely to know). You deserve over 9000 internets. I was moving around chapters and fixing things, and I really was just copying-and-pasting from chapter to chapter, so forgive me, readers, especially you animegirl1994, for accidentally pasting the original chapter one into here. I truly apologize.  
**


	21. Fighting Mugen

"So…you honestly can't remember why you were laying in the river?" The bubbly brown haired girl asked.

"I don't really want to remember okay so can you please just drop it?" Sennyo mumbled. Fuu nodded an apology. A small little village was just up ahead.

"Yes! We can finally eat!" Fuu cried out in delight, skipping like a young girl ahead of Sennyo and the boys.

The four walked down the path and came to a vender serving food. Fuu then spun around and faced her companions, "Okay, with the money we have we can each have a bowl of rice and something else got it?" she demanded.

Sennyo leaned over and whispered to Jin and Mugen, "But we have like 700 ryou!" Mugen gave her a look saying 'say what?' as Jin's glasses just slid down his nose with his face saying '…whoa…'. Fuu ordered first being the constantly hungry one and ordered a bowl of rice and some shrimp tempura and skipped away to a table a bit far off.

"If I am correct we can each spend around 230 ryou each okay?" The mischievous girl said. She gave a bunch of coins to Mugen so he went up and slyly said to the vender worker lady, "Hey hot stuff, I'd like two bowls of rice, two pieces of fish tempura and twenty dumplings, keep the change." The brunette woman blushed furiously and gave him his food.

"You got a name?" the woman said in a honey dripping voice.

"Mugen, what's yours?" He replied leaning against the counter on his elbows.

"Zetsumei." She told him. The two quiet adults in the hazy grey background had their eyes twitching. Sennyo slipped a scroll of paper from the sleeve of her kimono and wrote 'Kick Me' on it, then she put a sticky substance on the back of it.

"Mugie-wugie, Jin and I are kind of hungry so could you settle this some other time?" Sennyo pathetically whined as she draped her arms around him: sticking the Kick Me sign to the back of his shirt._ Dang! When was the last time he washed this shirt? Gross!_ The black haired girl thought as she withdrew from him. He said a bunch of other sweet nothings to Zetsumei and the Sennyo ordered a bowl of rice, the vendor's special brand of curry to go on top of it, and some shrimp tempura. She still had well over 50 ryou left but it didn't matter.

"You can keep the change." She simply said to the flirty woman. Mugen went and caught up with Fuu while Sennyo walked at a slower pace to wait for Jin. He carried two bowls of rice, some dumplings and something that looked like shitake mushrooms.

By nightfall they made camp in a small clearing beside a small river outlined by rocks. Mugen and Jin went fishing so Fuu and Sennyo had to set out the futon mats and build a fire. "Hey Fuu, can you swim?" Sennyo randomly said.

"Of course not! Very few girls can!" The pink kimonoed girl scoffed. Sennyo 'phted'.

"Never stopped me, I can fight too." The brown haired girl put her hands on her hips and sneered, "Well I bet you couldn't beat Jin or Mugen even if they went super easy on you!"

"You wanna bet?" Sennyo retorted without raising her voice. And as if on queue the boys came back with some fish.

"Hey Mugen, and Jin! Sennyo thinks that she can beat one of you if you go easy on her!" Fuu said to them. The pirate began to crack up and slapped his knee.

"I challenge you Mugen but no deaths." Sennyo said, extending her hand to him.

"He smirked and yelled, "We begin NOW bitch!" He brought his right hand to the hilt of his sword that was strapped to his back and took a downward swing at her: she easily sidestepped the blow and brought out her katana that was hidden in the slits of her kimono and pants.

Sennyo made a sliding strike at him where she ran towards him and skidded in her sandals to land behind him and was about to kick him in the spine when he whirled around and caught her foot. Mugen twisted it clockwise (from his point of view) but she just spun horizontally with it to kick him in the face with her right foot.

He caught this foot too with his sword grinding against her sandal. She brought her right elbow to his stomach and left fist to his face. The Ryukyuan scrunched up in pain and released her: Sennyo back flipped a few feet from him.

Without eve thinking, Sennyo had Rising Light in her hand. She made a running lunge at him. "What the hell?" Mugen yelped, dodging the strange sword with a whip on its end. She ran at Mugen and did a diagonal downward swipe causing him to fall back in order to doge it.

Fuu glanced nervously at the two, "Jin, you have to stop them!" the ice-cold man nodded and sped into the fight while drawing out katana. Mugen and Sennyo were about to make a final blow at each other, well Mugen wasn't since Sennyo was currently a homunculus, when Jin had suddenly ceased their blades from clashing with one another's with his own.

The brown haired man was furious while Sennyo calmly put down her Keyblade. "What was that for you bastard?! I was about to kill her!" Mugen wailed. Jin set his katana back into its hilt.

"We must prepare for tomorrows trip to Nagasaki." was all Jin said in return.

* * *

**I'm really, really sorry about the late update!**


	22. Getting To Know You

The four sat in a square around the campfire eating the caught fish and some food Mugen had sneaked from Zetsumei earlier. Just randomly, Fuu said something about how they should all share something we don't know about each other before they all had 'hooked up.'

"What's up with her?" Mugen mumbled to Jin

"She's being sentimental." He whispered back.

"HUH?" The two men kept mumbling to one another.

Fuu frowned and barked, "Hey, were you guys listening to me? Mugen you first!"

"What? Sorry sister but got no secrets." Mugen retorted casually. Sennyo's thoughts were adrift as she watched the last of the sun sink into the distance and watched the autumn moon rise on the other side. "Well I like a girl with big hooters." The pirate said, probably thinking out loud.

"We already know that." Fuu deadpanned. He then told the tale of how he ran into this old geezer who yelled at him about some type of great lord: Mugen killed him in the end. Jin and Fuu commented that he was lucky to escape with his life.

Next Jin told the sad story of his past: how he had been orphaned at a young age at was left in care at the Muju Shin Kenjutsu dojo where he learned to fight and beat all the other students and was therefore considered an outcast out of fear of him. Years later his sensei Enshiro Mariya was forced to assassinate him but was killed by him instead. From there on Jin had been traveling in search of something but not knowing what that was.

Fuu began her story of her past of how her father had left her when she was very young and how her mother had died a few years ago, leaving her to work at the teahouse for a living where fate brought her to meeting Jin and Mugen. "The burning of the teahouse made me decide to go in search of my father. And I'll hit him good for leaving my mother and I like he did, and so I met up with Mugen and Jin, she explained with a far off and sad look in her brown eyes, "Well it's your turn now Sennyo." Three pairs of eyes turned to her.

"I hated my life as a child so I ran away from home. Over the years I worked as a teahouse waiter, an assassin, and along the way I met this really nice and sweet guy. He was my light in the darkness and we stayed together for a few months. But then I found out that he was cheating and he saw me so he drowned me, or so I thought. And then you three saved me." She said in the same hazy tone Fuu and Jin had used.-silence-.

"So where'd you get that sweet sword?" Mugen exclaimed.

"I must agree with his question." Jin quietly added._ Oh, shit…think of lie, think of a lie… _ran through her mind.

"Well if you must know the sword was designed by me and if I concentrate my mind and chi on it hard enough then it shall appear. I believe there's a samurai serial killer on the loose who does something with his chi."

Mugen grinned and jabbed his thumb at his chest, "There _was_ a samurai killer out there but I killed, he was a piece of cake!" Sennyo changed the subject of the conversation.

"So…Fuu, this man who you say '_smells of sunflowers_' is your dad right?" said Sennyo asked the teenager.

"Yeah…" she muttered in reply. After their small dinner the four lay out their futon mats around the long dead fire. The full moon rose to the east above their sleeping bodies, or so they thought. Jin was still awake just gazing at the endless diamond sky.

"Jin." Sennyo whispered to the black haired man.

"Hmm?" he whispered back.

"Watch out for a man named Kagetoki Kariya okay?"

"Sounds…familiar. Who is he?"

"Just trust me, please." she whispered in a sad tone. Guilt settled inside her. Because she had seen the entire series of Samurai Champloo she knew perfectly well that Kagetoki Kariya almost killed Jin: their fight ending with Kagetoki eventually dieing and Jin being extremely injured no to mention the katana pierced all the way through his chest.

A while later when Fuu thought that everyone was asleep she got up from her mat and sat on the rocks that followed the river's path. With a far-off look in her eyes she gazed up at the night sky that was reflected serenely on the slow moving river. Jin took notice and silently got up to see her: leaving Mugen and Sennyo alone. Sennyo knew exactly what they were saying. Moments later Fuu became really sad and leaned on Jin's chest, he put his arms around her. The Ryukyuan had a heart broken expression on his face. Sennyo smirked and whispered to Mugen, "Don't worry, you still have a chance with her."

He snorted, "Why the hell you I like that flat chested girl?" he scoffed. Uncertainty still rested in his brown-green eyes.

After Jin, Mugen, and Fuu had fallen asleep, Sennyo went to the ledge of the river and did some waterbending as she stared at the entrancing sky. Then she saw a reflection in the water. A humanly dark form.

* * *

**I am really, really, really, sorry about the long wait! Please review, flamers are welcomed!**


	23. Reality Check

The Girl whirled around from her rock and faced the intruder. A man with long blue hair, golden boring eyes of a far off look, and a black coat was standing in a tree above her.

"No Heartless here yet, how sad." Siax coolly said.

"What's the matter Siax, Xemnas too lazy so he just sends one of his dogs to see me? Pathetic Nobody." Sennyo calmly sneered. His expression didn't change and he moved his hand to face the sleeping trio.

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to these three now would you?" the blue haired man darkly muttered. Worry swept through her as she gazed at her newly found friends, she sighed.

"What do you guys want from me?"

"Well first in line is Kingdom Hearts so I can be whole again, then it's to eliminate Roxas or Sora or whatever he's called existence including that duck and dog. Next is to destroy Riku. Then I don't know why but Xemnas wants you since you can produce neither a Nobody nor a Heartless. I apologize, I went off topic. Come with me or your friends suffer!"

Sennyo opened a portal to the last world she was at and jumped in, waiting for Siax to follow. _Hmph, with all those ninja there including Rei and Hoshi, there's no way he'll be able to beat us all thus forcing him to crawl back to The World That Never Was!_ the young girl thought.

She had the dark portal drop them from the ceiling in the main room of the High Tower, also the place where they (Rei, Hoshi, and Sennyo) had first actually met the Sand Village team.

Landing neatly on her feet as most ninja could in that world of little gravity: she called out, "Rei, Hoshi!" The thirteen and fifteen-year-old ninja leaped from the second floor to her side. "Send him back to the Darkness." She calmly ordered. Rei touched chest where her heart was meant to be and turned into the small version of her Unit 00 Evangelion and began blasting away at Siax who had just then fell out of the ceiling, not even caring for her own life. The blue haired Nobody was still focused on fighting Sennyo.

The Touch bearer made herself into a homunculus so she wouldn't die immediately upon a first encounter with Siax's Berserker and reenacted Uchiha Sasuke's special jutsu: Lion's Barrage. She disappeared from sight.

"What the-?" Rock Lee and Siax spat simultaneously. "HEY! THAT'S MY JUTSU! SASUKE CAN TAKE IT BUT A GIRL??? IMPOSSIBLE!!" Lee cried. Time froze.

Sennyo appeared below Siax and in a flash she kicked him right under his chin: sending him flying straight into the air. She jumped up and hid in his shadow, prodded his back and swung her body to the side to punch his face. Then she punched him with her free left hand in the stomach and swung the lower portion of her body clockwise to smash her knee into his ribs while following it her foot. Just as the avenger had done in the battle before. As he hit the ground with his face full of fist she yelled, "Lion's Barrage!"

Siax was still in an okay condition, "Now it's my turn!" His Berserker appeared in his hand in a flash of light and threw bolts of Darkness at her.

From the second floor of the room watched the Sunagakure village ninja. "Kankurou, don't you want to save Ayanami Rei?" Temari sneered in an almost serious tone.

"We need to help all three of them!" The black pig-suited fourteen-year-old said. He jumped from the balcony to the ground floor to help the non-humans. Temari and Gaara joined in to help their friends.

Siax was surrounded but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything but his allegiance to Xemnas and Organization XIII and becoming whole. "Hoshi, come with me and become part of Organization XIII." He said, his voice was dripping with honey, the same tone Xemnas used all the time.

"No. I don't want to become whole! This is _my life _and I'm _not_ going to give it back and I _will not_ grow up!" The younger Nobody thundered, his voice rose for the first time.

"Fine then, in that case…" Siax began. He flew toward the motherless shinobi, Gaara, and wrapped him in binds of Darkness faster than the speed of Gaara's sand.

"GAARA!" Sennyo shrieked. The Luna Divider smirked.

"Here's a reality check, Sennyo. Just because you and your companions are near immortal doesn't mean _he_ is!" Siax told her. The captive boy's eyes turned black with yellow pupils. But he was still incapable of doing anything.

"Shit!" Temari and Kankurou said in unison. Suddenly a bolt of Darkness shot through Gaara's heart: blood spurt out of his mouth. The red-head's eyes went from black and yellow to his normal ice blue to an extremely faint and dull blue. Siax dropped him from his position of several yards in the air. Kankurou caught the boy before he hit the ground.

"Gaara?" Sennyo whimpered. A tear trickled down Temari's left cheek.

"He's dead. Gaara's…dead." His sister gasped. Kankurou knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder.


	24. Story Never Ending Unleashed

She was hugging Gaara's dead body as she knelt on the ground. "He's dead, and it's all my fault." Sennyo muttered.

Suddenly a bright light came out of Gaara's chest in the shape of a golden orb: it drifted upward in a slow motion and burst into golden dust showering upon the ninja (the plural of ninja is still ninja), Gaara's body disappeared into golden bubbles like when Sora release his, Kairi's and the other Princesses of Heart's hearts. "Gaara…Temari, Kankurou, Rei, Hoshi," they turned to the ash gourd girl, "Fund his Heartless and Nobody, they're most likely nearby, perhaps in this room. Hoshi, Rei you'll know what to do right?"

"Yes." Rei answered. The four split up to search the room. Sennyo stood up to face the Luna Divider.

"You're going to pay for this, Siax." Hellfire danced in her aquamarine eyes. The man backed up a bit: it wasn't everyday a girl glared at you with all of hell in her eyes. Sennyo threw the book into the air and caught it in her hands as Edward Elric has done so many times: light erupted from the book as words began to leak from the book and tattooed all of her body except her face. The tattoos looked exactly like Uchiha Sasuke's level one curse seal. Her eyes became Uchiha Itachi's mangekyou sharingan while below her eyes were long black triangles stretching from below her eyes to her upper lip line.

Homunculus circles appeared on the back of her hands as the red lines trailed up her arm and blended in with the cursed seal markings. On her right hand was the Shell bullet like Kazuma's from sCRYed except it was red and black rather than orange and red. The Avatar arrow was upon her forehead as the rest of her outfit had changed quite a bit also. Siax frowned and prepared his Berserker. The girl stretched out her arms and to her left and right she summoned Rising Light and The Sound of Havoc. She literally flew at the Nobody and clashed with him. She snapped her fingers: creating alchemic fire explosions by Siax.

Clapping her hands and then putting them in the air only to let them drop in a circular motion, she had the Kingdom Key, Bond of Flames, Air Captor, and Freedom of Heart appear in circle behind her.

Temari watched from above and suddenly rushed out to the edge of the balcony yelling, "Sennyo, use this!" She threw her three-moon fan at the possessed girl who had it join her ring of Keyblades. Kankurou followed his older sister's example and threw his puppet to her.

Siax lashed his Berserker weapon at her only to have it deflected by Sennyo's auto-mail arm. Sennyo stomped the ground with her right foot: a chunk of the ground levitated out, she round-house kicked it with her left foot by switching her right foot's position. When she twisted her body around making her right foot that had just kicked the clump of earth hit the ground she earthbended and kicked more earth into Siax with her left. Dust was flying everywhere.

The seventh Organization XIII member was ever cautious, he heard something behind him. "You can't fool me!" he snarled, wrapping the thing in dark binds. She had already preformed Kugutsu (puppet) no Jutsu with Kankurou's crow. Sennyo popped out of the mummy like bandages from behind Siax and used strings of chakra to control the puppet: it lashed daggers of poison at him. The man quickly opened up a portal and escaped her grasp. Seconds passed by without anything happening.

Siax popped out of a Dark portal and shot a Berserker at the unsuspecting Sennyo: straight through her stomach pinning her to the wall opposite of him.

Sennyo had all of the powers, gifts, alter, and jutsu from her the pictures inside her book scrawled across her skin in the form of the cursed seal markings so there was no need of summoning at that point. The homunculus slid off the side of the weapon pinning her to the wall effortlessly, blood flowed out of the wound that went from her stomach to her right side but it healed up in less than four seconds.

She grabbed a kunai from her pouch and multiplied them by hundreds after attaching them to her arms like Wrath had done with various objects from Full Metal Alchemist. Clenching her right fist so her forearm was vertical and her left so it was still horizontal, she yelled, "Shell Bullet!" An orb of chaos and darkness shot at the Nobody at the speed of light along with all of the kunai. It was like a flurry of black being flung at someone, Siax in this matter.

He couldn't block any of the attack, nor did he have time to escape through a Dark portal. Sennyo made The Sound of Havoc join the circle of weapons behind her, Rising Light took its place and in her right hand was Sephiroth's Masamune. "Goodbye." Sennyo said in a strange voice. She raced toward him intending an attack as Siax strove forward also.

* * *

**The title of this chapter, Story Never Ending, is also the name of a remix of Passion by Utado Hikaru, the lady who sings the Kingdom Hearts theme songs.**


	25. Heart and Vessel

She did Sephiroth's rapid blow attack where she swiftly glided past Saix only to leave a series of fatal blows to him. Next she diagonally hit him in an upward movement, causing him to be thrown into the air. She dove to the ground and clapped her hands: a gigantic shuriken gun appeared. This all occurred in around five seconds.

As the black cloaked man started to let gravity take its turn Sennyo began shooting him: poisoned shurikens pinned him to the wall opposite of her. The Nobody grunted and got loose from them, he hurled his Berserker weapon straight through the kunoichi's heart. "You can't win, I've got you now."

Sennyo shook her head and smirked, "Didn't you see what happened last time you did this?" She easily slid herself off the gigantic sword and lashed her long black gloved fingers at him: piercing him through his left arm.

Racing towards him she grabbed his arm and used alchemy to tear it off, now she had his right arm including the sleeve. The blue haired man yelled in pain since his arm was gone and all. The Berserker sword was added to her collection of weapons spiraling behind.

Each of the Keyblades and other weapons were shooting something at the Nobody, Scarred Soul: fire, Air Captor: strong gusts of wind, Bond of Flames: more powerful fir than Scarred Soul's and Darkness, Sound of Havoc: water and Darkness, Rising Light: a strange blueish light with bits of green in it, probably Lifestream, Temari's fan: wind, duh, Kankurou's puppet: parts of its body was lashing at Siax still connected with chakra strings with daggers and poison, and Saix's own Berserker: thunder like rays.

The twelve-year-old's arms were auto-mail in a flash of blue light, she transmuted them so small but extremely sharp blades protruded from them at her joints and everywhere else. Casting Time on the man, she began to punch him in his chest and face, three seconds later he had somehow backed away from her only to get a deep X shaped cut on his face between his eyes. Airbending Siax in the stomach sent him colliding with another wall.

She activated her Byakugan eyes. "Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou!" she yelled. In a series of graceful movements she used Jyuken and hit sixty-four of Saix's energy points since he technically didn't have any chakra. Siax started to wheeze but no blood came out, he was a Nobody after all. She reverted her eyes back to Mangekyou Sharingan. "Tsukiyomi!" she said.

The man was hypnotized by her eyes. He was now in a dark world of water with the red moon hovering above him. He was strapped to a cross in the water. Sennyo appeared below him with all of her weapons. "In this world everything us under my control: time, space, matter, _everything._ For the next seventy-two hours you shall remain in here." The Dark girl said.

The Keyblades lashed at him a bunch of times. When Saix opened his eyes again he saw multiples of the girl surrounding him. "Harem no jutsu." They all dully said. In a large poof of smoke the girls turned into an army (just a saying) of beautiful, and near naked girls with big bubbly eyes. Siax's jaw dropped and his nose began to bleed darkness, he was knocked out do to the large amount of energy and chakra he lost though his nose. "What a pervert." Sennyo's harem shadow clones said. They poofed back to her original state. Sennyo looked up at the moon to check the time. She sighed, "Still only seventy-one hours and fifty-eight minutes. I'll call it quits for now." The genjutsu was canceled revealing Sennyo holding Siax in Sabaku Kyuu.

Temari and her brother spotted the Heartless creeping behind the heartless children. "Hoshi, Rei! Behind you!" the blonde cried out. The black haired boy with hair like Roxas and Strife Cloud's went in a half circle with Rei reflecting his movement. They drew a transmutation circle around the confused Heartless, threw a chunk of dirt in the center of the circle (landing on the Heartless), and trapped it in a box once they put their hands on the circle.

Meanwhile, Kankurou was busy messing around with the time-frozen Rock Lee and Maito Gai sensei. "Kankurou!" Temari thundered, he shrank into a chibi, "We need to find Gaara's 'Nobody' got it?" she barked at the little bubbly eyed chibi.

"Yes, sorry." The purple face painted teenager whimpered, he caught movement in the corner of his eyes. Temari angrily sighed and stomped away. Kankurou walked up to a boy with brown spiky hair with white and black on. "Hey, kid." He cheerfully greeted. The most-likely twelve-year-old looked over his shoulder fearfully and curiously at Kankurou.

"_Those eyes,"_ Kankurou thought_, "They're just like Gaara's!"_ The boy was petting the frozen dog Akamaru. "I'm Kankurou, what's your name?"

"It's Kaimu." He said in a raspy voice like Gaara's. Kaimu stood up and put he little white dog back on Inuzaka Kiba's head.

"Follow me." Said Kankurou, leading him to where Temari, Rei, and Hoshi were. The Nobody obeyed and fell in step behind his half brother.

* * *

** Tsukiyomi: Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi's Mangekyou jutsu, the kaleidoscope copy wheel**

** Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Ronshou: Hyuga Neji (clan)'s Byakugan jutsu.The sixty-four Hakke's hands.**


	26. Returning to Something

"Here goes nothing, literally." Temari muttered nervously as she picked up the squishy and squirmy Heartless. At that same time Kankurou pushed Kaimu the opposite direction: they collided, creating a brilliant bright light. The ninja held up their arms to shield their eyes. A boy with short red hair, blue outlined black eyes, the character love tattooed with blood on his forehead and clad in black appeared before them in the center of that light.

"Gaara! You're okay!" Temari gasped. She wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened up like a board.

"Get off of-," Gaara started. She immediately let go and apologized.

Rei and Hoshi didn't really care about Gaara being the beings they were so they just watched Saix and Sennyo's battle. "Where is that bastard?" Gaara hissed.

Kankurou answered him, "Oh, Sennyo's beatin' him up right now." Gaara stood up and stood by his brother by the railing watching the show.

"She's good." Temari awed, looking upon the younger possessed girl. Rei, who was right next to her shook her head and said to her,

"It's not all her, its taken over her mind but she is still nevertheless fighting both Saix and it."

"W-what do you mean?" the blonde kunoichi stuttered her purple eyes filled with curiosity.

"It is like Gaara and the Shukaku. Its power is great but he doesn't want it to take over for the price of it can be heavy." Hoshi answered, his blue eyes cast downward.

"H-how do you know…about Gaara's demon?" the Sand kunoichi stammered. Hoshi smirked.

"We have our ways." Sennyo was locking Saix in the Sabaku Kyuu.

"This is goodbye, Saix." Sennyo darkly said. She was about to complete Sabaku SouSou until her other interrupted into her mind. **_No! I won't let you use me like this! Get out of my head you bastard!_** The real Sennyo overcame her possessed self for a few seconds to say, "But I'm not going to kill you. I'll let that optimistic kid, the Keyblade wielder of Light, finish you off."**_ You're wrong. You can't defeat me!_** the mysterious evil being spat. It focused her chakra on Saix's limbs and broke them on the inside. The seventh Organization member grunted and yelled in pain.

From the second floor Temari commented quietly, "She can do Gaara's jutsu, as well as mine and Kankurou's!" Her littlest brother crossed his arms and transported himself to the ground floor in a spiral of sand. Rei, Hoshi, Temari, and Kankurou jumped down as well.

The girl opened a Dark portal below Siax, released her grip on the jutsu, and let him fall through wherever it led to. The Mangekyou Sharingan returned to the normal turquoise color and her white jacket turned back to black without the crown emblem and the snake and cross sign. The juin jutsu markings receded into her heart. Her body was now completely normal: her floating in the air ceased. Hoshi and Rei caught her fall and set her down on the dirt ground gently. Ayanami Rei felt a strong force pulling at her. She glanced at her teammate: Hoshi seemed to be feeling it too.

Sennyo's book inside her holster was glowing: Kankurou reached out to touch when all of a sudden bones surrounded by rasengan shot out oh her thigh sending him flying by a couple of feet. She seemed to be …fading. Rei turned to the Nobody and said, "We need to return, I believe she is losing her existence." The boy nodded. Hoshi and the Evangelion pilot of Unit 00 linked hands and with their free ones they touched the twelve-year old girl's source of power: the little book.

"Rei!"

"Hoshi!" Temari and Kankurou gasped. Gaara frowned and breathed out. The two were fading: Hoshi had black particles rising from him like a defeated Organization XIII member as Rei had rays of light going vertically through her. In a matter of seconds they were completely gone and Sennyo opened her eyes.

"Sennyo." Gaara whispered. She seemed a bit emotionless but gave a sad smile to him.

"Gaara, you're you again?" she nervously asked. He nodded.

Kankurou was panicky and stuttered, "Hey, er where's Rei a-and Hoshi? Where'd they go?" She glanced at him sadly and guiltily until she saw a silver-haired jounin on the second floor watching them.

* * *

**my apologies for the late update and really short chapter**

scroll down for a spoiler

keep going

keep going

keep going

it won't allow me t just keep pressing enter so keep going

not far enough still

keep goin'

please review!

and there you go!

**Rei and Hoshi don't come back until around chapter 40 through 51**


	27. Suprises, Suprises

"Shit." Sennyo quietly exclaimed. The group turned their attention to the subject she was cursing at. Kakashi transported himself in a poof of smoke to where the four ninja were. Gaara was about to take the rocky cork out of his san gourd but was stopped by a shake of the head by Sennyo. "What do you want, Kakashi-san?" she said coldly.

"So you _are_ a Keyblade wielder, and you _do_ know King Mickey huh?" Team Seven's sensei said with his nonchalant and 'I-don't-care-about-anything' attitude. She bit her bottom lips and muttered,

"Yes, but it depends what you mean by knowing him. I have met him through someone else's conscience. How do know of this?"

"A bottle with a summoning scroll rolled up inside was found at a nearby beach to Konoha and apparently I was the only one who could open it. He told and warned me of all of the basics of this 'Kingdom Hearts."

"Basics?" she questioned.

"He said some things about Heartless, and Nobodies, the legendary four Keyblade wielders of Light, Darkness, Dawn, and Twilight. But tell me, who was that guy you just defeated?" Hatake Kakashi said.

"If the King didn't tell you then why should I tell you?" she said, her turquoise eyes burning holes into his. Kakashi sighed.

"Well we're not getting anywhere so I might as well just summon him now." He reached to his hip pouch when she interrupted him.

"No! I-I'll tell you." she muttered.

"I'm all ears."

"His name is Saix, the seventh member of Organization XIII. Did the King tell you any of that stuff?"

"The organization thirteen?" he repeated.

* * *

A chalk board magically appeard before Kakashi who is in a Japanese boy's uniform(the type when the shirt is collared vertically and is blue or black). Sennyo is in a girls uniform infront of the chalk board. "Okay, Kakashi-kun. Your script was written wrong, you spell Organization XII like this!" she writes on the board 'Organization XIII.' "Do please note that the 'O' in Organization is capitalized and the thirteen is roman numeraled which I'm not sure exist in the world of Naruto. Got it?" she asked the man sitting uncomfortably in the little chair connected to his desk.

"Hai!" he exclaimed.

"Very good! Now here is your dirty Icha Icha Violence book as a reward!" Kakashi snatches it from Sennyo and gets a bloody nose the moment her opens the book.

* * *

"Organization XIII: a group of thirteen very powerful Nobodies that came from the strongest of hearts. Sora's Nobody was amongst them but they were reunited. Sora is the Keyblade wielder of Light. So far there should only be seven Organization members left," she explained. "Kankurou-kun?" she whispered to the puppet master with her back to him.

"Yeah?"

"I promise to get Rei-chan back no matter what the cost, okay?" He seemed to be a bit happier until he heard the second part.

"Wait, what do you mean, no matter what the cost?"

"Relax, I just have to go away for a little while." She said: a smirk on her face. She looked up to the jounin and said to him, "Tell the mouse I said hello." He smiled, or rather his eyelid made sad faces since you couldn't see his lower face. She was walking away from the characters who were speaking friendly to each other when something stopped her. He had short brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and had a white and black outfit on like Gaara's Kazekage outfit, except he was transparent.

"It was you, wasn't it?" the mysterious boy said. Gaara seemed to be in a state of shock next to the apparition.

"Who…are you?" she said, panic rose within her. She was pretty sure who it was.

"You're the reason that had us split, right?" _I thought so, so it is Gaara-kun's Nobody._

"Yes, I am. My apologies…?"

"Kaimu and you are?"

"Sennyo of the Kumori village, Rice country."

"No need for apology," he said smiling a non-teethy smile, "I felt…equal to everyone else in this world, not a…monster. So I thank you. But how is it that beings like myself and Siax and Heartless can exist here? This world is outside of the realm of Kingdom Hearts, isn't it?"

"…That's my fault. I brought it here. No matter what they're always there to catch me, and all I'm doing is running way only to cause even more havoc. I brought Saix to this world to fight because my other companions were asleep. O thought that since there were some many ninja assembled here it wouldn't have been much of a match. But only those whose hearts have linked with mine weren't time-frozen." Sennyo sadly stated.

"It was nice meeting you Sennyo: see you on the other side," Kaimu turned around to face his true self, "I'll be seeing you in the reflection I guess huh?" And with that the third Nobody to have entered the Hidden Leaf Village of Konohagakure of the Fire country walked into Gaara's and disappeared in silver dust.


	28. An Extended Farewell

The Shukaku bearer still seemed to be in a state of shock. "Who was that?" he asked in his normal voice.

"That…was your Nobody, Gaara-kun." Sennyo quietly replied to him, worry and fear danced in her turquoise eyes.

"Kaimu." Temari and Kankurou said.

Gaara just 'hmmed' and then said, "Sennyo, why is it that you can manipulate sand and shadows?"

"Yeah, do you have a d-demon inside you as well?" Kankurou added. Sennyo eyebrows tilted into a frown.

"I have the gift of being capable of stealing jutsu, Kekkai Genkai, and other gifts, a lot like the Mangekyou Sharingan." she told them.

"You have never seen me use Sabaku Kyuu." Gaara said without any emotion behind his voice.

"I saw you take down those Rain ninja from a tree I was resting on, as did those three…" Sennyo pointed to the second floor at Team 8: Aburame Shino, Inuzaka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, and Akamaru. Kakashi who was just standing to the side reading his book suddenly butted in.

"You have the Sharingan, but how?" Sennyo hadn't expected this question, not yet at least.

"I told before. I can steal jutsu and other techniques. Byakugan and Sharingan are included. You too have a Sharingan in your left eye, correct?" The twenty-seven year old man grunted _"Who is this kid?"_ he thought.

Sennyo cyborgnetically connected with the sensei and said to him _I also know who is up against who in the Third and Final Exam_. Kakashi gave her a surprised look: she just gave him a creepy as in cold smirk.

Kankurou turned to Sennyo and asked, "So, why weren't we erm, frozen in time?"

"Anyone who has met me personally has connected their heart with mine and mine with theirs' as well…wait a minute…Orochimaru-san! He has met Rei-chan, Hoshi-kun and me already and he knew my name!" she gasped in a whisper.

"O-Orochimaru?" Kakashi quickly said.

"Yeah, you know the guy who gave Uchiha Sasuke-kun the cursed seal?" Sennyo simply and plaintively said to him. He glared at her.

"How do you know of that?"

"I'm not an idiot, I know of Orochimaru-san's history," She hissed: another lie. Lying was a normal basis now in order to conceal her identity as well as Hoshi and Rei's and the World Border, "if I am to fully restore Rei-chan and Hoshi-kun then I must go. Kakashi-kun, if you meet a man in a black coat with red hair, green eyes with black triangles under them then you can trust him."

"Whatever." he nonchalantly commented. Temari and Kankurou bowed their heads a little and began to ascend to the stairs. She walked away from them. A 'Save Point' circle from Kingdom Hearts appeared at her feet. Gaara was about to follow his siblings and the sensei but Sennyo stopped him.

"Gaara-kun." Sennyo said at a volume where only he could hear. He gave her an emotionless stare.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for everything."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"You showed me that just because I am near immortal that doesn't mean that others are and I can't just go around thinking that way," The ninja stared at each other in silence in a non-romantic way, "I want to give this to you, please add it to your collection." A handful of sand floated above her open hand, Gaara had it draft over his open hand, the twelve-year old could smell…blood.

"It is you blood in sand form."

"Yes." It glided out of his hand and seeped into his gourd like pouring water into more water. "In your greatest time of need or if you, Temari, or Kankurou do I'll be there with a seconds. I promise."

"The ashes in your gourd, what are they for?"

"They are ashes of memories dear to many, blood, the earth, parts of people, even water. The original owners of the blood and body pieces such as hair, I can take their abilities, techniques, as well as elements and use them as my own."

Gaara had some sand slither from his gourd into her hands, as soon as it was in her grasp she cupped her hands around it and caught in on fire. She added it into her gourd. "See you around, Gaara-kun." She softly said, a sad smile almost breaking upon her lips.

"Goodbye." He replied with hardly any motion whatsoever. He began his way up the stairs but looked back just in time to see her disappear in a slow flash of white and golden light.


	29. Tea House Troubles

She breathed heavily and whispered to herself, "How am I going to restore Rei-chan and Hoshi-kun along with all of their memories?" She drifted on her back through the nothingness. "Wendy-san?" No one responded. "Wendy?!"

_**Oh, my apologies, I was busy. What is it you need?**_

"I promised some comrades of mine that I would restore a Nobody and Rei IV along with all of their memories. It's far too late to go back in time too because I can't mess up the story, even if it's my own. They willing gave up their existences to save mine: I can't leave it that way."

_**Relax. Their memories intertwine with yours even though they do not have hearts. Have time go exceedingly slow in the world they disappeared in and in time their memories will drift back.**_

"Thank you," The kunoichi opened up her notebook to the Journal of Naruto's world: she had it go so every hour in real life would make only one minute pass there, "Shit, I was so caught up with Saix and the others I forgot to pause time in the Edo Period." She dismissed Namine's powers from herself and looked around the endless realm then at the five stars: the portals to the worlds that she had already visited. As long as someone from a world thought of her and her of one of them, then those stars would stay there forever.

It was a full moon. Sennyo found herself on her futon mat as if nothing had even happened at all. It seemed as though only a few minutes had gone by. Before she knew it, the full and silver moon fell into the land beyond and the sun had awaken. Jin was the first to wake up (well except for Sennyo because she was pretending to sleep but couldn't), then Sennyo got up and cracked her back and knuckles and neck. Jin and Sennyo quietly rolled up their mats and silently waited for their companions to awake. The morning fog wrestled with their eyelids trying to force them asleep once more. Their attention drew to Fuu who gave out a fairly loud yawn. Mugen sprang from his mat to attack her for waking him up yelling, "You little-!" She was stretching her arms upward and was bringing them down: her elbow made contact with his head. Jin, Fuu, and Sennyo turned into little chibis holding up a sign saying 'Success!'

The four came to a town right across from Kyushu Island. They all went inside the nearby tea house. "Here is your Shabu Shabu sirs and misses." said the tubby waiter man.

"No way, is that meat?" Fuu said, she picked up the meat tenderly with her chopsticks with a disgusted expression on her face. It was a tray with a bowl of super hot boiling water, some raw meat of some sort in slices and some choi/yasai (vegetables in Chinese then in Japanese depending where it's served) on littler trays.

"I think it's raw." Mugen added, he picked up another piece with his chopsticks and dangled it in front of him. The Tubby Server became nervous but explained to them,

"Uh, you're supposed to boil the meat and choi/yasai in the water, it should cook pretty fast."

"It seems that this place has picked up European eating habits." Jin commented. Fuu stood up, put her hands on her hips and declared, "Okay, you guys, things can get kind of weird when sharing from one bowl so I propose we split this up. First meat, then vegetables, meat, vegetables, me-." her hands were moving from side to side until he noticed that no one was listening to her. Mugen, Jin, and Sennyo were already digging into the food. Mugen and Jin: the meat, and Sennyo the vegetables. "You jerks! All you two are eating is the meat!" the young girl wailed.

"Shut up, early bird gets the worm!" Mugen snapped with his mouth full.

"It's delicious." Jin emotionlessly complemented. Fuu huffed and sat next to Sennyo who had saved her a piece of the boiled meat, she continues to quietly eat. The two men were having a chopstick sword fight over the last piece of the meat. Fuu and Sennyo looked at each other with a 'what the hell' expression on their faces. Fuu retrieved the last piece from the hot water and split it between herself and Sennyo. They high-fived each other and thus the 'high five' was invented ( in Samurai Champloo: Fuu, Mugen, and Jin are often credited for making historical events happen like Otaku art and Americans being afraid of the Japanese when it comes to baseball).

"Hey, I was gonna eat that wench!" Mugen yelled. Through-out the whole scene the soon-to-be-dead Tubby Waiter was watching the lunch-show and was sweat-dropping. About half an hour later the group left. Sennyo was the last to leave the tea house.

"Sir." She called to the man.

"Can I help you miss?" he replied. She shook her head and tossed him a bag.

"Keep it." She said, she gave him a sad smile, bowed her head and left. He gave her a confused look and looked inside the brownish-red bag. Inside was a handful of gold ryou coins. He gasped but his happiness came to an abrupt stop: the chime rang signaling that someone had entered the tea house. It was three odd looking men. Only a few moments later: bloodshed and a scream of horror and agony.

* * *

**Sneak Preview: After the next chapter enters our favorite short little alchemist! Or is he?**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	30. Stalling

When Sennyo stepped outside she saw Fuu ordering her bodyguards to go and get her some kasutera cakes as 'souvenirs.' "Fuu-chan, what are you doing?" Sennyo called out to the younger girl, she jogged over to where she was. The bubbly brown haired girl was about to board the boat to Kyushu/ Ikitsuki Island_** (I'm not exactly sure, if you do please notify me)**_. _Damn it, what am I doing? I can't interfere too much… _Sennyo thought.

"S-Sennyo-chan! I, um…," Fuu quickly thought up an excuse, "why don't you wait for Mugen and Jin? They'll be back soon anyway: I was just getting ready to head out for the trip across the ocean!"

"You're not very good at lying," Sennyo bluntly stated, "Just stay away from that guy you were talking to."

"Huh, why?" The motherless teenager questioned.

"I've just got a really bad feeling about him." Sennyo replied to her. Fuu was silent for a moment and finally told her the truth.

"I've decided that I want to complete the rest of this on my own, okay?"

"Yeah, watch your back got it?"

The man on the ferry boat called to them, "We're going!"

"Yeah…I hope we meet again, Sennyo-chan." Fuu said, she bowed and ran down the stone steps and hopped into the brown wooden boat. The men pushed the boat from the docking area and sailed away.

Jin and Mugen exited the pastry store. "What's this?" Mugen said, looking at the scroll of paper Jin held in his hands.

"It's Fuu." Jin read it aloud since Muen couldn't read very well:

_Saying good-bye will be too difficult, so I'm going on alone. Yesterday, when we talked in front of the fire, I was really happy. I was thinking, "I wish these times could go on forever." But, then I suddenly became afraid. When it comes time to say good-bye, what is going to happen? I think I've been relying on you guys too much, Mugen and Jin. Once the journey ends and I'm on my own again, will I be able to survive? I started thinking about things like that. That's why…I will go by myself. One last thing, you said your fight was on hold until the journey was over, but I don't want you two to fight. The souvenir kasutera is a parting gift from me. Please think it over once more while you eat it. Well, let's meet again. _

When he had finished reading the two were at the ledge of the island, staring out at the waters eating the yellow spongy rectangular cake with brown crust with a far off look in their eyes. Sennyo was left with a sad expression on her face. At the corner of her sight she saw the Shogunate official that Fuu had mistaken as her father, Seizo Kasumi, only minutes before: Kagetoki Kariya. _I'm not permitted to kill him or hurt him in any way but I CAN indeed stall him!_ The nineteen-year old girl thought. She ran behind a building, made sure that no one was around or watching her, and summoned the first homunculus Envy's ability from Full Metal Alchemist: to shift-shape into any human. Sennyo transformed into a brothel-like looking girl in a blood red kimono and a sparkly sheer pink Obi sash. She walked from behind the building straight into the assassin's path with her sky blue parasol resting on her revealed shoulder. Her right sandal's cord broke and she began to fall to the ground.

The middle aged man caught her with great speed and agility. "Are you okay?" he asked, setting Sennyo to her feet.

"Oh, yes. These silly sandals of mine are _always _falling apart," She replied, giving him a movie-star smile. Mugen and Jin still sat and stood at the islands edge. _I just need to stall a little longer!_ the girl thought, "Thank you for catching me big-boy." The guy who wanted Jin's previous Mujushin kenjutsu sensei, Enshiro Mariya, to kill Jin seemed flustered. Then he began acting like all the loopy men caught in Naruto's Harem no Jutsu. She leaned up against his chest, her nimble hands carefully stealing away his bag of money hidden in the fold of his haori. She kissed her index finger and then put it against his lips. _Like I would EVER want to really kiss his hairy face! _He did have a beard and mustache so to prove it. Sennyo slowly walked away from him, away from them, swaying her hips. The man just stood there frozen for about a minute or so before he began acting normally off to where Jin and Mugen had settled down.

She immediately transformed into her normal self in that world and gave the Ryukyuan and ronin samurai the ability 'Second Chance' from Kingdom Hearts II which ensured that even if they endured a fatal blow some HP or life would still remain in them. She also preformed Curaga on them. "That's all I can do for you guys, for now at least. My apologies." Sennyo whispered. She vanished in a hole of Darkness.

* * *

**Harem no Jutsu is in English Sexy no Jutsu from the anime/manga.movies Naruto**

**Next chapter we will see what lies beyond The Gate! A world with alchemy or not?**


	31. Beyond The Gate

"If I belonged there I would've helped out but I can't change the story line." She said to herself. Sennyo was currently floating I on her back in the Realm of Nothing. "I need a place…where the near predictable can happen." Sighing she took out her book from the fold of her kimono and pressed her hand against it. No light shined forth from it or anywhere nearby her. She tried again. Suddenly she was in a white room: a gigantic fancy gate-like door appeared in front of her. Sennyo took a step back, "What the hell! The- the Gate!" she chocked. The intricately decorated doors opened up and black tentacles wrapped around her body and pulled her into the pitch-blackness full of eyes looming and staring at her. The girl didn't try to struggle or escape much and she let herself plunge to the other side of The Gate. The great doors swung shut behind her.

The room was fair in size but was cozy enough. "Ah, I see that you're awake now miss," said a woman tending to a teapot, "you gave us quite a scare, finding a young woman like you unconscious in the park."

"Us?" Sennyo asked. The middle aged lady nodded to the corner of the room to a dark blonde young man doing something with his left leg. _Edward Elric? I must be in Amestris or 'our' side of The Gate! _The boy looked up at her and gave her a small smile of notice and went back to his leg. "Full Metal?" she inquired. Ed lost his balance on his wooden chair from leaning over and collapsed to the ground.

"There's just no way!" he croaked. The eighteen year old propped up his chair and sat back down. Staring bewildered at her while he was at it.

"What do you mean?" Sennyo asked: the realization of where she was kicked into her mind.

"Y-you made it beyond The Gate!" the Full Metal Alchemist stammered. The woman with short brown hair looked back and forth at the two and quickly said to them,

"The meatloaf in the oven is burning…I'll go get it." She put down the tea kettle on a china plate and hurried downstairs.

"Wasn't that the late Lieutenant Colonel's wife?" the girl said.

"Not yet," Edward chuckled, he became serious again. "This is beyond The Gate, another world… the other side. Have you ever heard of it?" he said. Sennyo paused to think about what she should say.

"Yeah, a few years ago there was a big commotion about it. Do you still have metal limbs? I've heard a lot of rumors about you."

"Not really. I have these new prosthetic limbs from this world. Alchemy can't be used either." a sad and longing look in his amber eyes.

"Have you discovered a way back?" Sennyo asked.

"No, but I'm still searching." Just as he said that a woman with long brown hair, a tan, and blue eyes stepped inside the room.

"Oh, I'm Sennyo Rostuer."

"Edward Elric as you already know, and this is Noa, Noa this is Sennyo." Edward Elric introduced. Sennyo held out her hand to shake Noa's: knowing that as soon as their hands made contact with each other Noa would see visions of Sennyo's past. The girl extended her hand and shook it: little images of Cloud, Siax, Darkness, Gaara, and many others including pieces of battles swept through her mind. Noa immediately let go of Sennyo hand after about three seconds and took a step back from her, her blue eyes wondering who in the world the girl was.

Sennyo was grinning on the inside for now _she_ had that ability. "Y-you're almost like Edward! You're from another world!" Noa gasped. Sennyo gave a small nod and asked Edward what he was doing in order to try to escape from this world.

"I am studying a rocket. They say that it can reach outer space. Nobody knows what lies outside of the atmosphere. Who knows, maybe it's like The Gate."

"Yeah, perhaps." She commented in a false dreamy voice. She knew well enough that what lies beyond Earth's atmosphere is not at all like The Gate. _This is just like the world I originally came from. I can't stay here. I'm going to the other side of The Gate. _Sennyo thought. "Where are we bye the way?"

"Munich, Germany 1923." Noa told her.

"Thanks, I'll be leaving now, if that's fine with you." Sennyo said to them, she stared out the window to the grey stoned market street fairly full of people milling about.

"Go ahead, feel free to." Edward said. She nodded and walked out of the room down the stairs.

* * *

**Author's note: I just made up Sennyo's last name to make it odd like everyone else's in Full Metal Alchemist. **

**Please review!**


	32. Introductions Are Made

Sennyo breathed in the musty street air of Munich. Scattered around it were small outdoor markets, pedestrians, one or two automobiles, and Maes Hughes from this side of The Gate. _I feel bad about leaving Edward in this hell of a world but I can't bring him back with me, I can't mess it up for him nor can I mess up the story _Sennyo thought. It was a nice day: blue sky, fair weather, your predictable happy day. As she was walking down the few stairs leading out to the street a man probably a year or so younger than her began walking up the stairs. He had blue eyes and short blonde hair. "Good morning." he politely said to her, tipping his woolen cap.

"Morning." Sennyo greeted him. _It's him, Alphonse Heiderich. _

She wore a white shirt and a dark blue jacket over it and a black skirt that went to her knees. She found her book inside her brown purse: she took it in her hands and walked further down the street until she found a long, narrow, and dark alley. "S-Sennyo?" said a strangely familiar voice. Sennyo whipped around to see who it was: a boy about her age with messy brown hair that fell to his peircing blue eyes in a black and white

"Kaimu? You're here on-, " Sennyo started.

"The other side. Told you so. Have you died already?" Kaimu asked. She shook her head.

"I'm... on my way to the other side. I didn't mean to come here in the first place. Would you like to come? That world is far more interesting than this one's future." Sennyo held out her hand. He thought about it for a short moment then shook it. "Stay silent and follow me."

Snaking their way to and fro over the random trash, junk, and objects thrown in there they had finally found the dead end. As she was summoning a portal of darkness to the other side she noticed that instead of liquid blackness forming and dancing in front of her, it was light. "The Gate, I can't use my portals here!" she gasped.

"Sennyo, are you alright?" the sixteen-year old boy asked her. She uneasily swept a look past her shoulders to see if there was anyone or anything there. "We'll just have to try to down-size it." She let her spirit energy fall to nearly nothing: the Gate appeared before her in a flash of light where it now stood before her at around three meters high and one and a half meters wide.

The doors opened towards her, the creepy purple eyes looking at her from the darkness. Black tentacles shot out from its depths and reached out for her. She strode forward letting them swarm her body. "Sennyo!" Kaimu said as loudly as he could quietly do.

"Don't be afraid. If we don't arrive at the same place on the other side I know we'll meet again someday, I promise!" Sennyo said to him, turning around she opened up her hands to him. He quickly grasped onto them. The tentacles enveloped him also. Sennyo and Kaimu were sucked in and the Gate closed shut.

She felt wind blowing against her face and through her black hair. "This is…different." Sennyo said to herself. She opened her eyes: she was falling through the sky! She exhaled quickly: she found her purse and unzipped it a bit, put her fingers in and touched the book. Her speed decreased immensely. The eighteen year-old clapped her hands and transmutated her skirt into pants. She continued to float back down to earth. _Where's Kaimu?_

_Damn it, I need a way to disguise myself while still in the air, but how? _She thought through all of the things in her book that could help her. "InuYasha!" she gasped. She reached for her book and summoned Shippou's transforming abilities. "Transform!" she yelled. The adult became a white duck in a puff of white smoke. _This should do. _She landed in a grassy field. She went back to her usual form.

"Ma'am! Watch out!" a young male voice cried out behind her.

"Huh?" Sennyo turned around to see a white ball sailing through the air right at her. A shot of pain went into her head. Through hazy vision, three faces hovered over hers.

**Two hours later**

"You idiot, you didn't catch the ball!" yelled a feminine voice.

"I'm sorry! You hit it too hard! I said I was sorry!" a boy's voice apologized.

"It's not his fault really, it was just an accident Winry." said another woman's.

"NO, it was _your_ pitching!" the first girl sneered.

"Is she awake yet?" an old woman's voice asked. Sennyo had already been awake for maybe half a minute at most already trying to think where she was. A blonde girl looked over to her, she jumped up.

"Oh, why HELLO! Glad to see you woke up! ARE YOU OKAY?" she yelled to her as if she was deaf. Sennyo sat up from the bed.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." Sennyo replied. She felt something wet brush against her hand. Her hand reeled back and she looked to see what it was. The black and white dog looked at her innocently as it wagged its tail. She scratched its head.

"Sorry about what happened and all and…wait, Alphonse it's your fault, you apologize." The blonde girl said.

A boy with dirty blonde hair scratched the back of his neck and said to her,

"I'm sorry. We were playing base ball and Scieszka pitched to lightly," he pointed to a woman with shoulder length brown hair and glass, "Winry hit too hard," he pointed to the blonde girl in a red skirt and jacket, "And I'm Alphonse, I didn't catch the ball, my apologies."

"It's not your fault. I heard a bit of your conversation." Sennyo said chuckling, "I'm Sennyo Rostuer."

"I'm Winry Rockbell, that's my granny Pinako, that's Alphonse Elric and this is Scieszka ." Winry told her. Right after the introductions were made the door burst open. A boy with long spiky black hair, pale skin, and a short dark purple shirt and pants came in. His purple eyes stared at her funny.

"Welcome home Wrath, your lunch is on the table, you too Alphonse." Granny Pinako said to him, she wasn't even looking at him for she was working or some automail at another table. He closed the door behind him and said thank you.

"Um, Sennyo right?" Scieszka asked. Sennyo nodded.

"Why were you out in the fields anyway?" She paused for a moment before answering,

"The Gate took me there," Alphonse and Wrath who were listening out of boredom dropped the bread they were eating making only a small clatter, " I'm originally from this world but something happened to me when I was younger. Years later this lady tried doing something with a transmutation circle on the other side of the Gate and here I am," She said. That lady was Dietlinde Eckart but the rest was a lie, "Have any of you seen a boy with brown messy hair and blue eyes, his name is Kaimu?"

"No, sorry." the girls said to her. _Where is he? _After a long silence Alphonse spoke up.

"Did you see someone there who looks a bit like me? His name is Edward Elric."

"Sorry, but no I haven't." she replied. Another lie. The homunculus ran from the kitchen table and out the door which he slammed shut as he passed it. _Wrath._


	33. Moving On With or Without Existence

The girl approached the being born through alchemy. "You're still a homunculus, aren't you?" asked Sennyo with no facial expression.

"Who told you?" Wrath coldly replied. She sat a good arm distance from him on the grassy outline of the stream.

"I can tell, you and I are near alike, Wrath." She told him, her sad worried eyes looked ahead to nothing in particular.

"You're not human? I knew it!" the boy gasped, "What do you mean by that-that you and I are alike?"

"We mimic other's abilities and objects. Like taking powers or maybe even…limbs."

"Right." He sarcastically commented. His interested purple eyes reverted to being dull again. Sennyo clapped her hands and created multiple kunai.

"I'll prove it to you." She said in a non-haughty way. She tossed the throwing weapons into the purple sky, clapped her hands once more and the knives fell into her arm: the kunai were actually attached to her arm, now capable of being used like a machine gun rather than a throwing weapon. She tapped her hands together and the sharp items turned into ash.

"You're…a homunculus too." Wrath questioned the Touch. He turned his face to the left, away from her, to gaze the sunset.

"I really don't know. I have no Ouroboros signature on me unless I will it to and yet, I know that I'm not one-hundred percent human." She stated.

"Humans are pathetic. Because of them, beings like us, well…like me, exist. They're always starting wars and yet it only took two simple boys to end the war." Wrath bitterly said. HIs pale face screwed up to match the tone of his voice.

"From two years ago?" Sennyo knew for sure that he was speaking of the conflict two years ago that included the death of Fuher King Bradley, the restoration of a boy body, and the disappearance of the Full Metal Alchemist. She asked anyway.

"Yeah."

"Alphonse Elric…and Edward Elric." Sennyo said, she said the last name in a softer tone than the first.

"How do you know?"

"No one will ever forget what those two did for this country. Right?"

"Uh-huh." He responded. Sennyo bit her lips and asked,

"Have you ever questioned your existence?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Hohenheim of Light is no longer on this side. Nobody is pursuing the Philosophers Stone, or I don't think there is. Why do you persist in continuing to live?" she dead-panned.

"I've…never thought of it that way before. I have at times but I'd soon forgotten. I guess it's because Alphonse needs a friend, I know mom can't come back so I suppose that's pretty much of it." Wrath sadly stated, swishing his toes back and forth through the cold water before them.

"He's going to need you soon without him even knowing it." She said, an emotionless mask went over her face.

"To do what?"

"Gluttony…he's still in existence too."

"What? How do you know this?" he asked in

a panicked manner, he twisted his torso to the right and looked at the young adult woman.

"I just do. As for the question you had asked before that, you'll find out soon enough." Her hazel eyes were still locked onto the setting sun.

"Can you see into the future or something?"

"Kind of. It's just something like that. It's also just a feeling in my heart." Sennyo said as she stood up. "My name is Sennyo by the way. See you around." she said. The girl began walking through the grass to the street ahead.

"_Gluttony…he's alive?" _thought Wrath.

She was now at the train station waiting for the next train heading to Central. A yell and footsteps came from behind her.

"Thief! Someone help! Thief!" a middle aged woman croaked from the ground as she clutched her stomach. She pointed her blue parasol at a man with a goatee and messy brown hair and somewhat ragged clothing on. He was racing her way. _Hmph, just like before Edward became a State Alchemist. I suppose I should stop him, Wendy's been awfully quiet as of late too. I wonder what's wrong _She thought as she walked in front of the thief's path whom was only a few meters away from her.

"Outta the way girly before I hurt ya!" the man yelled. The girl closed her eyes for a brief moment and heavily sighed. She opened them and clapped her hands and put them to the ground: a large metal cage was produced right around the ruffian making him collide roughly with the bars.

"Ah!" the man yelped. Sennyo walked up to the cage and put her hand on it: spiked and inch long appeared on the bars of all four walls and the cage had gotten a good twelve centimeters smaller.

"This cage will grow smaller and smaller by my will until either a military officer gets here or until I get bored, got it?" she lectured. Just at that moment came two military officers, running toward them in their blue uniforms.

"Thank you miss. We wouldn't have been able to catch him in time if you hadn't been there." the black haired older man said, bowing his head for a second or so.

"So you're an alchemist? That's awesome!" exclaimed the shorter and younger amber colored hair officer. _He's no older than me in this world _she thought. The boy alarmingly reminded her of Demyx of Organization XIII. The black haired man smacked his forehead and muttered to the younger officer,

"The military is stocked with State Alchemists kid, so get used to it!" He pulled the black cap of the younger officer down in fustration.

"Yeahhhhh…but_ we_ never get to see them do anything cool!" the boy whined. _I wonder if this is Demyx in this world?_ She thought. Her train had pulled in at last.

"Goodbye sirs." She said, bowing her head. Clapping her hands she made small cage disappear and she ran off onto her train.


	34. Who Ever Studies for Exams?

The interior of the train had perhaps only thirty more or less people onboard, discluding a small white-faced cat with yellow and orange stripes sitting on a young boy's lap, other than those people the train car was pretty much empty. _So many things have happened on trains during this series with Edward and Al. But peace has reigned over this country for now with King Bradley, Scar, and the greater of the homunculi gone ._Sennyo thought as she looked out the window at the passing boring farmland and slow sloping hills of greenery. _Rei-san…Hoshi-kun. I'm sorry…I'll restore you back to the way you once were, memories and all, I promise. _She slipped into slumber for the remainder of the long trip.

"We will be arriving shortly at the Central train station within five minutes." said a female conductor's voice: coming from a speaker. Sennyo rubbed her eyes and waited to get off the train. She sighed, "The State Alchemist Qualification Exam. This is most definitely defined as meddling but I don't really give a damn."

Walking through the busy dirt and stone streets, she continued to look at the map in her hands that she had traded from a boy for a bag with a bunch of colourful marbles inside. She finally found the large white building hosting the exams. Around fifteen to twenty people stood outside the building of great architectural design and all of them were men. _Come to think of it, I have _never _seen a female State Alchemist, and Izumi doesn't count. _

The great wide, white doors burst open towards the contenders to reveal a short middle-aged man in the navy blue military uniform with small-framed rectangular glasses and large bushy eyebrows. The crowd went silent, a stifled snickering escaped every now and then. "The State Alchemist Qualification Exams partakers may enter!" he exclaimed said in a very low voice resembling one like Baki's from Naruto or Darth Vader from Star Wars. If you haven't seen or heard any of these character's voices then you are a sad person unless you're a foreigner. The confident humans and Sennyo who didn't really have an official race, strove forward and entered the building.

The first exam really was an exam: paper, pencil, and all. The only female there sat in a corner of the room. A portly man sitting in a desk at the head of the room stood up and bellowed said, "May the first exam…" he looked to his watch, "begin!" The sound of utensils scratching on paper echoed throughout the large room.

_Question One: What is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange? _Read the second page. _What kind of question is that?_ She criticized. She then wrote down 'Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must first be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange.'

_Question Two: If one train is traveling at sixty-five li an hour, and another train is traveling at one hundred and thirty-four li an hour on a track that are on the same track that is six hundred and seventy-five kilometers long, heading in inverse opposite directions at 5:00 PM, at what time will they collide? _Sennyo's eyes twitched. A few seconds went by as she read the question again, and with that she decided to cheat. _They never said we couldn't cheat anyway _she thought. She bit the tip of her thumb and rested her elbow on her thigh. _There is that bug Kekkai Genkai that the Aburame use, Yamanaka Ino's mind-transfer jutsu, the third-eye technique takes too long, so all that remains is the Byakugan and Sharingan. _She pretended to be frustrated which she was anyway, and rested her head on her right hand as her left hand reached inside her purse on her lap. The veins leading to her eyes bulged out as her amber eyes became white-gray. She pretty much cheated throughout the rest of the test.

The second exam was a solo talk with a few majors. "You may enter." boomed a male voice beyond the large wooden doors: she pushed them open and went along inside. A golden tripod stool stood in the center of the room with a few men behind a desk beyond it. " Sit down. If you are truly an alchemist then the chair will not reject you. An alchemist has no fear." the man sitting down doerly said. _Stupid old-man _she thought. She sat down on the golden three-legged stool. "Tell me," he asked her, " why is it you wish to become a state alchemist?" Sennyo thought it over for a second or two and then said,

"I need to- no.. I promised to help my old-companions out of a ... tight situation and so I feel that doing this will help me to become a stronger person at heart so that I can try harder to help them." She noticed a man in the shadows writing something down on a clipboard.

"Are you the type of person who likes to be free as to do whatever you wish, so long as you don't have to take too much authority? Or, would you rather be kept upon a tight schedule but be a semi-important role in this government?"

"I would prefer the first option, to be as free as a commoner. If I am called to do a task, duty, or if I must go to war then I shal not hesitate to partake in it." she dead-panned. She saw his mustache move, smiling it seemed it was.

"Very well then, you have passed the Second Exam. Congradulation." he said to her. Sennyo gave him a small satisfactory smile, bowed her head to the men, and exited the room, closing the doors behind her.

The Final Exam had at last come to. It was the same field Edward had taken it: trees scattered about everywhere, some grassy and dirt patches, a stream and a slowly steeping hilltop beyond it covered in water and ice. "You may use anything within this area for your transmutations. Begin!" said the same short guy with big eyebrows and glasses from earlier that day.

A man in a grey suit and brown hair and blue-grey eyes sneered over his shoulder, "Hey! Watch this!" he drew a large transmutation circle on the ground with a stick. Ten pairs of eyes watched him as he took three branches of pine trees and some sand from another section of the large grounds and put them inside the circle. He knelt down and put his hands onto the perimeter of the circle: flowing his alchemic energy into the circle of scientific figures. A flash of white light blinded his audience for a half-second and in the middle of the circle was a 3-D stained-glass window of himself.

"Hmm, he used the sand to create the glass and that maple sticky stuff inside the branches and pines to create the coloring. Not half bad." Sennyo muttered to herself. Some how the show-off guy heard this.

"What, you think you can do better girly?"he snarled sarcastically. Some of the other men chuckled quietly. She shrugged, went over to a rock and clapped her hands together and then set them on the grey mineral. An electric-blue flash erupted and standing in its place was an armor suit resembling Alphonse Elric's when he lost his body. She clapped her hands again and set them on the armor. This time an eerie crimson light appeared. The head piece of the armor's eyes flashed green. The crowd went silent, wondering what exactly the new girl had done. Sennyo had just transmuted a part of her soul into the suit of armor.


	35. Chimera and a Traitor

That wasn't the end of the tricks she had hidden up her sleeves. Sennyo then transmuted a rock into a spear and hurled it at a vulture that was eating a dead rabbit of some sort. After ensuring that it was still somewhat alive she dragged it and the dead grey rabbit to the side of the suit of armor. Clapping her hands together, she held them in the air over the animals and the suit of armor. A violent red and purple light flashed around the animals: they began to mesh together.

The outside of the armor began to grow muscles around it: some of its metal parts began to dent inward. Skin began to form in a dull brown colour as the head of the armor began going berserk. Little dents began appearing on the outside as if something were banging it up from within. The chin part of the armor's helmet began to split horizontally as if it was forming a mouth.

Crimson bubbles were seen within the helmet: they were forming into the jaws of the helmet and creating a set of small baby-like teeth. Veins wormed their way around the yellow glowing eyes. The metal boots began to crush and twist into a human-like foot with a silvery skin molded around it. The torso grew ribs, except they were spread wide open, forcing the metal to scrunch back to reveal a gaping hole within. Within that hole from the ribs were several sharp bones sticking out everywhere inside where a revolting and disgusting bloody flesh encompassing the bones quivered like it had a heartbeat.

It was dead silent behind her. The black-haired girl turned around just in time to see that guy who was showing off vomiting. A man behind him cried aloud,

"This is ridiculous! It has to be an illusion or something!" The three military men who were the exam's overseers looked grossed out and shocked. The youngest one with fair skin and blue eyes the colour of the sky and long brown hair thought,

"_That is just the coolest thing I have ever seen since I saw Armstrong make that building of himself!" _The one in the middle with a pot-belly and a buzz cut was thinking,

"_I'd like to see those airheads try to pull off something like that!" _The middle aged man witha dour expression and silver hair thought in a smirking way,

"_I'll be getting my fairly won money in just a few minutes now." _About an hour later of people making buildings made of paper and almost starting forest fires, Sennyo walked over to the pathetic metal chimera and looked at it. The monster looked at her as if it were a lost puppy.

"I'm sorry for disrupting your original natures, I don't know what took over me. Please forgive me." she whispered to it. She put her right hand on it and, like Scar, and blew it up from the inside. Blood and flesh fused with metal splattered everywhere. A man somewhere behind began screaming and yelling. She quickly turned around to see what the ruckus was about: he had drops of blood on him. The seventeen-year old gave an aggravated sigh and clapped her hands, then crossing her forearms together and fixed up her suit to its normal non-goriness. Just as she was about to get the blood and guts off the man the younger military guy blew a shrill whistle.

"Part Three of the State Alchemist Qualifications Exam is now over! Given great consideration over all of your hard work and efforts: lady and gentlemen, I'm proud to present the newest State Alchemist to join out military's ranks… Sennyo Rostuer!" The silver-haired man clapped and bore a wide smile upon his face as a nearby guard handed him a wad of cash. The other contestants, fairly disappointed, clapped and cheered anyway: happy to see that the show-offy guy didn't win.

The men were dismissed. Sennyo was about to leave with them but was held aside for a minute by the younger officer, who was quite cute really, where he told to come back in a few hours so she could get her title. She walked down the street with a worried grin on her face. _Have I meddled one or two steps too far? I hope not. But this is what fate has given me_ she thought to herself as she rounded the corner into an alley. She put her hand into her long-strapped brown purse and touched the book. The amber-eyed girl opened up a small gate which she was thrust into by the children of the gate. She was in the Realm-of-Nothing. _I wonder what or how Wendy's doing. I suppose I can always try…_ She let her imagination flow like a dream, or like she was asleep. From a further point of view it would look as if she were sleeping on the Milky Way, ever slowly circling around her body. Strange images like an old movie began to flicker into her mind, soon becoming clearer.

In her vision she saw a round white room and an X shaped table like the design on Roxas's necklace. Two people sat across from each other: a girl with dark brown hair that fell to her stomach, and cold blue eyes. On her body she was wearing a black coat like the Organization's except it was unzipped from the chest and on up: showing black, white and grey armor padding. She wore high-heeled black boots like Larxene and tucked into them were the bottoms of her black pants.

The man sitting across from her was the Superior, number I: Xemnas. "Saix couldn't finish her off you fool, and she wouldn't dared to have killed him. Not out of any human sympathetic reasons but out of fear of destroying your silly story line." The girl coolly said, in a creepy and threatening way.

"I know of this already. And that optimistic nuisance Sora has already found out about our existence. Who shall we have to defeat her now?" he asked with his velvety voice, taking no notice to her rudeness.

"You're and idiot Xemnas, an idiot. If you want to eliminate Sora from the entire realm of Kingdom Hearts then you'll have to get your remaining five members discluding Axel and get them to team up to kill him." she said to him, emotion devoid in her voice. "Oh, and also keep this in mind… if anyone is going to kill Sennyo once and for all then it will be me since I am after all her Other." They laughed to themselves and toasted each other with the blood-red wine glasses that had risen out of the white table. Sennyo had heard enough.

She woke herself up from the vision and just lay there in the emptiness. _How could this have happened? Where did I go wrong—unless of course she was acting this the whole entire time? That bastard I should have known too. How foolish of me. It should be time to go back now anyway _she thought to herself.Opening the gate for the fourth time, she went back to Central to keep her mind off what she had just witnessed.

* * *

**I've noticed an increase of story alerts on this story so I'd like to thank all of you for helping me keep this story alive. My apologies for not updating as much now, but I try my very hardest on this story because it's my own...sounds kind of snobby I know but I put my heart into this as well as I can. Special thanks to djrida702 for helping me out with the name of a very important character coming up soon, which is probably another few months with the way I update. Please review! Flames and everything are welcome!**


	36. The Crimsonmetal Alchemist

The black-haired girl walked up the stairs of the headquarters and down some hallways. A woman with blonde hair tucked into a bun almost knocked her over as she was carrying a small black and white dog and some folders in her arms.

"I'm sorry, excuse me-," she said, trying to salute before pausing in the middle of her sentence upon realizing that Sennyo wasn't wearing a military uniform. "Excuse me ma'am are you lost?" She nodded.

"I'm looking for…this room." The younger girl of seventeen said, pointing to the note she was given to by a military personnel at the entrance once she had stated her business. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye gave her the directions and continued on her way down the white and tan hallway. The amber-eyed came to an oak door and knocked.

"Come in." said a male voice. From behind the wooden desk of the room sat a blonde crew-cut man smoking a cigarette with dazzling blue eyes. "I'm glad you came ma'am. The Fuhrer has sent in a letter in, most likely stating your official State Alchemist title and pocket-watch." He nonchalantly said to her without looking up from his papers. A few seconds ticked by without either of them moving.

"Erm, may I have that letter please?" Sennyo nervously asked. He popped his head up looking surprised and embarrassed,

"Oh, yeah, of course! Sorry about that, I'm Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc by the way, but you can call me Jean." He said to her, leaning over his desk to take her hand, she gave him it thinking that they were going to shake hands, he kissed it. He was reacting as if she were Major Alex Louis Armstrong's little sister, Katherine. Her golden eyes twitched. Jean gave her the letter with his left hand and let go of her right hand.

"Thank you…" She opened the envelope and found a white paper inside with some fancy cursive inside saying:

I and the military of Amestris are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted as a State Alchemist. You are the first female State Alchemist that our nation has had and so we wish you the best of luck in the military and that great things will grow from this. I hereby give you the title name:

—The Crimsonmetal Alchemist—

_Crimsonmetal Alchemist? Better than the Copy Alchemist I suppose since that _is_ what I do. _She opened up the package that was also inside the envelope andsaw the infamous State Alchemist pocket-watch embedded with the King's pentagram.

She smiled and bowed her head to Jean Havoc who was swaying from side to side in his chair with a strange and peculiar smile on his face. "Thank you …Jean. I'll be leaving now." With no response from the man she began walking out of the room. "_I'll be leaving now." _rang into the Second Lieutenant's head as he snapped out of his day dream. His mouth gaped open and his cigarette fell onto the desk as he reached over the desk, tipping it over, and out in an effort to postpone her leave, without success for she had quietly shut the door on him.

_I suppose I must now go into another world to restore Hoshi and Rei._ _Why? Why did it have to be them? And it's not like there were creatures in Kingdom Hearts called Soulless when they really did have hearts. If there were, it would be so much easier to bring them back from the other side._ On her way into an alley she saw a boy being beat up by a fat kid probably no more than a year older than his fleshy punching bag. She slowly exhaled and went over to the fat kid. "What do you want, lady?" he asked in the high voice that all young boys have. She picked him up by the collar of his green shirt and glared at him.

"You want to know something scary kid?" she softly said to the boy. Amazed by her female strength he slowly shook his head. "This kid knows alchemy so you had better watch your ass. He just didn't beat you up for fear that his clean record would be dirtied by scum like you." She dropped him to the ground and told him to beat it. The scrawny boy with red eyes looked up to her with fear and gratitude.

"How didya know I knew alchemy?" he asked as he picked himself up. Sennyo helped collect the boy's books that were scattered about the place.

"From these books, I recognize a few of these from when I was younger." She told him. The almost-adult clapped her hands and repaired a torn apart book. She handed them back to the boy.

"Coooool! Are you a State Alchemist or something?!" the boy asked, his smile was missing a tooth or two.

"Yes. Are you planning on being one?" she asked, smiling. _The innocence of children, I'm glad it still remains yet young in this world._ He shook his short brown haired-head looking sad.

"My mom is Ishbalan but my dad is just a normal religious guy like everyone else, but my mom says that I am forbidden from doing alchemy. I don't care though." _Scar!_

"You're an Ishbalan? Is that why fatty was hurting you?" he nodded. He looked to his watch and his red eyes bugged out.

"Bye, ma'am! Thank you for the help!" he said as he picked up his books and scrambled down the street. She bore a worried expression upon her pale face. Without thinking or saying anything she turned back into the alley and opened the Gate into the Realm-of-Nothing. Suddenly, her pocket began to glow. _A keychain?… Of course!_ It had the name Philosopher's Blade where she could transmute the Keyblade without clapping her hands or drawing circles and anything the Keyblade touched could be transmuted as well. She thought up of the Stations of Serenity from the Kingdom Hearts series and the glass platform grew around her as if the darkness were only shards of black only needing to be swept away. Wooden crates appeared scattered about on the surface. She transmuted the Keyblade into Squall Leonhart's Gunblade and thrust the blade into a crate to her left, a blue electrical light flashed around it as it turned into a sculpture of what was on her mind.

Sennyo really didn't know what was on her mind, a state of confusion and daydream near like. Hoshi appeared before her made up of coloured glass and wood. The girl of seventeen transmutated her Philosopher's Blade again and into Cloud Strife's Buster Blade. She hit a crate from the top to bottom and making a crack in the floor underneath it. A figure of Tifa Lockheart rose out of the glass floor made up of the same material as the figure of Hoshi. Using the Buster Blade once more she purged it through the chest of Tifa, a hint of a bitter expression on the girl's face.

"That's for making Cloud go away." She coldly said aloud to no one in particular since the sculpture wasn't real anyway. Without really thinking of anything she slashed the 'Tifa' statue diagonally. A mineral body burst from the glass one of Tifa and shown within was a model of Ayanami Rei in her school uniform. The only one breathing in the emptiness was Sennyo. The only flesh-being, no matter how real they looked, was Sennyo. She gave a stangled cry into her hands. "Why?! There's no one else who I can talk to now! I'm such a burden. I shouldn't have been so foolish when fighting Saix. Why, Wendy? Why did you betray me damn it!" Sennyo said, her voice was shaking but her volume had not gone up.

Opening up her small book, she tried to find a picture derived from Neon Genesis Evangelion. She let her energy pour from her hands and into the book, unlocking the door to her world's future. The Beauty and the Beast platform she was standing on began shattering into trillions of tiny shards of glass. Hoshi and Rei disappeared as well. "what the hell?!" she yelped as she quickly summoned up flight from Peter Pan, watching the glass fall below her. Streams of light suddenly appeared around her, piercing her like swords. The last thing she saw were a pair of sad red eyes.

* * *

**From here on out, whatever world Sennyo/Hoshi/Rei/other character will be going to or will be in, that's where this story will be categorized so those on the alert list, just telling okay? Though I'm sure you forget about this after a chapter or two. It might seem to you that Sennyo is a little self-centered, my apologies.**

**Please review or something!**


	37. A Moment of Reis

The bare bodies of red-eyed and soulless girls floated feebly within the orange-red liquid. Their eyes opened in shock and excitement as they saw memories flash within their souls' eyes. A high, emotionless laughter filled and echoed the round room.

Sennyo opened her eyes to find herself in a crowded room filled with machines and wires hooked about to things of all sorts. _Damn it all, if a Nerv worker finds me here or in the building period I'll literally be killed, I could always suppress them but I can't take those chances with fragile humans like them, it's not like I'm in Naruto's world anymore or anything_ she thought as she untangled her pale yellow skin from the wires that coiled around her socked calves like snakes. She picked herself up from the ground and looked around. Small and broken pieces of a mirror lay in a pile on a table cluttered with notebooks and other stuff. In her ragged reflection she saw that her eyes were now a mix between dark blue and brown, a bit like Ikari Shinji's in a way and she had on the school uniform from Neon Genesis Evangelion. She felt wrapped around the middle of her right thigh the holster from Naruto with her small book protected within it. She summoned out Sloth's liquidating ability from Fullmetal Alchemist found her way through the mess of the room and under the crevice of the door to the other side.

She slid her clear body form along the corner where the wall meets the floor as she quickly slid down the hallways. A map guide hazed over her right eye as she saw where she was with a little Keyblade pointing in the direction she was in. Enabling her Byakugan as well she furthered the sight of the map until she saw a dead-end passage with an elevator at its end. She summoned Gaara's ability to apparate through sand and the water that she was began to sweep away like dust. Moments later she arrived before the elevator. The black-haired fourteen-year old had the appearance of Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, she created the Nerv staff card and slid it through the slot in the white box next to the elevator. The door opened for her and she walked in. As the door began to slid back into place the form of Dr. Akagi dispersed back to the form of Sennyo.

About a minute passed by as she descended through the floors. On an outside perspective, it would look like two golden thread spiraling and intertwining with one another, set straight and vertically with a pill-shaped light slowly sliding downward wrapped within it. The doors opened to reveal a brightly lit room that looked like a poorly funded yet large office. A rumpled bed stood off to the side next to a cluttered table with red and white pills scattered on it. About the room were boxes and dull-brown coloured boxes, test-tubes, and a curtain hanging by a frame. The room wasn't messy: all of that stuff was crowded into only a third of the cement room. She silently walked to the door on the other side and came to several skeletons of failed Evangelions. She passed along that path and came to another room. It was a large and perfectly circular room. A creamy white also circular device clung to the ceiling like a chandelier without the hanging part where wires would stretch from there to another wall. An electric-green light fenced around the room in the middle of the bottom of the wall and another at the middle of the top of the wall. Sennyo picked up a fairly flat rectangular remote control and pressed a button: the blackness between the lines of green lit to reveal an orange-red liquid. Dozens of bare Reis floated about within it, all smiling blankly at her.

"Rei…" she whispered, her voice croaked with sadness and awe, seeing for the first time but hopefully not the last, Tokyo-3 of Japan of the distant future.

"The fourth one told us about you." said one or two of the soulless vessels in a voice that sounded as if it had gone mad. Bubbles arose in the LCL from where it had spoken like talking/drowning underwater. Her brown-blue eyes constricted. _They can speak?! Wait what a stupid question for me to think…_

"But, how—how could she have told you when she's…" Sennyo gasped.

"Regardless of what the Lilin of this world say, we do have souls." said one.

"Our memories, most always connected from the next pilot to the next, including yours." said another. It was like talking to Wendy in the old-days, not really sure where exactly the voice of the speaker was coming from. Hope rose in her empty heart.

"Then… do you know how to bring her back?" Sennyo asked the dolls.

"The Philosopher's Stone!" laughed one.

"No," she dourly stated, not wishing to know the consequences of making a Philosopher's Stone through The Touch, "there must be another way."

"One of us?" they asked. A few twisted around in the blood-like liquid so as to see their guest more clearly.

"Sorry, but no. My…," she said with question lingering in her last word, "My Rei Ayanami was different then the rest of you. My apologies. You all may share her body but she had a soul of her own in the world that I had brought her into. I promised a… significant other of her's that I would bring_ her_ back. Not a replica!" Anger and bitterness sunk into her heart and eyes, surprising her with this so-human emotion.

"_Thank you."_ said a quiet feminine voice behind her. Sennyo's blue-brown eyes grew bigger and constricted once more and also yet almost full of hope. _Rei!? _Her mind screamed as she whipped around, a vacant smile lit on her face. A four-cornered pole stood tall and inanimate behind her with a bunch of electrical panels all over it.

"_You stood up for me, made me, created me differently then the rest of them, by a bit…but I am grateful for that."_ It was definitely the Rei Ayanami she had known from Naruto's world during the Chuunin exams.

"Where are you." asked Sennyo to the voice in her and the other Reis' heads.

"_I cannot use or contain a physical body… only a mind, conscience." _Rei's voice was beginning to break up like a bad radio reception.

How do I bring you back?!" the black-haired girl yelled out.

"_You have to…touch and reach more hearts in the worlds: they'll feed me, like souls to a Philosopher's Stone."_ she whispered. Sennyo nodded, although one could hardly tell.

"And…Hoshi?" she requested, her voice sounding as if her throat were parched.

"_A world and a castle… where everything is just a shade of white, and black. Nighttime, a…moon? In the shape of a heart…" _her voice died away within the silence of the Artificial Evolution Laboratory—Annex No. 3.

"By that do you mean The World That Never Was?!" Sennyo asked aloud. The only sound in the room was the humming of the device that kept active the giant tank containing the soulless dummy plugs. "Damn it… Xemnas is probably trying to use him to try to kill Sora or something like it…or to lure me there, to Wendy." she said to herself, "Those bastards. I'll find you Hoshi, I promise that. I know I just sound like that half-wit Sora when I say that but I promise to get both you and Rei back."

The Reis looked at her with great vacant amusement, having never seen someone talk to themselves, for they themselves had no souls: therefore no worries or fears. "Farewell, I thank you for allowing me to meeting all of you. Hope do I that we will not have to meet again under circumstances like this one." she said to the vessels. They giggled without heart, just as they always had.

"Bye!"

"Yeah." Touching the pocket of her right thigh-holster where her book was protected and she disappeared in flakes of colour like as Namine had when her conversation with Roxas had been interrupted in the White Room. Laughter filled the room once more.


	38. I'll Take a Diet and a Pretty Face

Darkness, just like her feelings. _Rei, Hoshi…I promise you…I'll get you back no matter what the consequences. I should have known, not all stories can go the way you want them to, it's all up to fate and destiny to decide. Man that's lame of me. _she thought to herself along with other similar things. "I need something to do." And as if on queue her stomach grumbled. "I suppose that just because I'm immortal for now doesn't mean I can't get hungry… I wonder why exactly Naruto liked that Ramen so much…" Sennyo softly said to herself. She reached to the holster on her right thigh under her skirt's length and was about to portal into Naruto's world when _her_ voice popped out of nowhere.

_**Where are you off to, Sennyo?**_

"I'm going to get some food in Naruto's World, would you like me to bring you some?" the black-haired girl replied, trying to seem herself and succeeding.

_**No thank you…why out there though may I ask?"**_

"I'm sure that as a part of me you have seen how much Uzumaki loves that ramen made by that old guy, just seeing how it is first hand, not copied down from me. Why do you ask now all of a sudden?"

_**No reason, forgive me, I was just wondering**_

"No need to apologize for whatever it is… goodbye." Sennyo nervously opened up a portal of Darkness and stepped inside.

With her shadow village head-protector on the strap to her gourd of ashes which really just gave her an excuse to airbend and earthbend, she walked through the streets of Konohagakure with her identification card in her back pocket just as a precaution. The blue sky above was clear all but for a tuffet of a white cloud or two lazily gliding with the current of the wind. She finally came to her destination: Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"Good day, what can I do for you ma'am?" asked the friendly, pudgy, old man from behind the counter.

"Erm, can I have the ramen special with… hey! Do you still have that special diet ramen?!" she asked, suddenly remembering an episode when his assistant Aya was kidnapped and held for ransom of a secret ramen recipe.

"Yes, I do. I'll get right to it miss. Aya, help me out here, I'm not getting any younger!" he said to the Sennyo, then calling to his assistant. She got out some prepared ryou out of her pocket and set it on the table. The bright sun warmed her face as she sat gazing at the too peaceful, family-friendly village with her right elbow on the table to her side.

"Well if isn't the kid with the Keyblade." said a familiar and nonchalant male voice behind her. She almost lost her composure and blushed but quickly thought of a sad thought to make her dour once more.

"Hello, Kakashi-san. What do you want?" she asked, slightly turning her body towards the attractive man.

"Why aren't you at the exams like everyone else, Fuu?"

"That's not really any of your business …pervert." replied the younger girl. To tell you the truth, she thought that she had stopped or at least slowed down time in Konoha for those whose hearts she had touched, so it would seem that someone with or in the Organization had meddled here.

Ignoring her last comment he said, "We still should talk about the Mouse." Sennyo was given her diet ramen and drank some soup out of it before wiping her mouth with the given napkin.

"Why? For what reason would you want to know?" she said, bitterness slipping into her words without even realizing it.

"As a protector of the worlds you should care a bit more, you know. I'm also wondering why the Heartless haven't gotten here yet, since _you're_ here and all." stated Kakashi. Her green eyes paused with concern and so then she shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably because you ninja are just as powerful as anyone with a Keyblade, and there are millions of you around this world, unlike other worlds who don't usually have even one Keyblade bearer. Besides, if I really wanted to protect the world borders then I would have made myself known to him already, but it's too late for hiding now huh? But who knows about your no-Heartless problem." She said to the silver-haired Jounin.

"How do you come to possess a Keyblade anyway?" Hatake asked her as he took the cracker that came with her ramen from her dish. He took down his mask and munched on it. Sennyo immediately blushed and swiveled around in her seat and looked the opposite way. Unfortunately for Aya, she was captivated into his lovely-face jutsu.

"You'll have to find out on your own." She said, her voice quavering,

"Answer me or you'll end up like this girl." He threatened her. Sennyo slid her hands to her thighs and sighed. She summoned a Kekkai Genkai from her small book and swiveled around to face the twenty-seven year old. Her red eyes smiled at him. His black eye grew wider with surprise.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan?! But you're not of the Uchiha blood-line!—" he started to say.

""And neither are you! You don't have to do anything to get a Keyblade Kakashi-san, not psychically at least: only you're heart can make that change for you. Do you…get what I mean?" Silence followed. She looked away from him as he slid back on his multiple masks. Almost frowning she said to him, "See you around I guess, Kakashi-san." The twelve-year old with the conscience of an elder and bowed her head and put together her hands to say "Gochisosama", walked further down the street and turned right, disappearing from the sight of the Copy ninja. Kakashi frowned and tailed after her.

Sennyo watched the Jounin follow her Kage Bunshin with her Byakugan from behind the ramen shop. She smirked with concern dwindling still in her eyes and disappeared in a puff or dust and smoke.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry, I've noticed that my chapters are rather short and I'm trying harder, I really am. Oh, when Wendy speaks, it's not just some whispery voice that sounds like an AI or those talking GPS systems in cars, it's more of words that seem to have a voie of their own, it would sound a bit also like a female version of Shou Tucker from Fullmetal Alchemist when he himself became a chimera. Again, thanks for reading!**


	39. Gaining What Was Lost

_Hoshi-kun, I'll go save you, I promise….this is the second time you've died now. Once as Shigure, now as what you are, were, now. I'm sorry _she thought as she lay spread eagle in the nothingness of the realm. She touched the book strapped to her right thigh and thought of The World That Never Was. Spears of Twilight appeared around the room and in a fraction of a second purged through her body. Light eclipsed the room.

It was a light grey room set up like grave yard with thirteen tombs that were door sized with a blue glowing Nobody logo on the front of each one.

A tall and skinny man with beautiful green eyes and spiky red hair came out of a door near the black-clad girl. "Hey, Axel." Sennyo greeted the Nobody. He jumped with surprise then looked to his right to see who the speaker was.

"Oh, hey," Axel replied, smiling and smoothing back his hair in relief, "…Sennyo right?" She nodded. A young man with dirty-blonde hair in a mullet came out from another door to their right.

_This might get ugly, what a shame that I can't curse in this world…_was what first came to the mind of Sennyo. The Melodious Nocturne looked up to see Axel and Sennyo.

"Hey, you're that girl that got me stuck in the ground for minutes on end!" Demyx whined.

"Yeah… my name is Sennyo, got it memorized?" Sennyo bluntly stated to him.

"Hey, that's my line!" the Flurry of Dancing Flames scolded. She shrugged it off. "Hey, what exactly are you doing here again?"

"I think a…companion of mine is her. His name is Hoshi. Blue eyes, black spiky hair, rather pale…Have you two seen him?" Demyx scratched his chin, "You think she means the new guy?"  
"Perhaps, go get him." Axel nonchalantly said, yawning. He went over to lean on the side of a badly damaged tombstone that glowed (its Nobody sign) neither blue nor red, more of a purplish colour. Demyx gave a great and heaving sigh and began walking away. Suddenly he summoned out his Sitar and began to strum on it. The song 'Dearly beloved rang out quite nicely throughout the room. Sennyo looked at Axel to see that he was wincing and covering his ears. A Dusk randomly passing by was scurrying away faster than usual. _What's up with them? Is it only a Nobody thing? _Within the next second she was a Nobody and then saw why Axel was wincing and the insignificant Nobody was running away. A horribly high pitched version of Dearly Beloved was echoing throughout the room as if made to kill ones eardrums. About half-a-second later a boy of about fifteen years old came out of a portal and flash-stepped to Demyx, hitting him with the blunt of his weapon shaped like a gigantic kunai with its tip branching off into the shape of a shuriken.

"What, do you want, Demyx!?" the boy growled in a threatening manner. _Reminds me of Aburame Shino…_ Sennyo thought to herself.

"This girl, Sennyo, wants to see you…and jeez, that was really mean of you, y'know?!" the musician Demyx grumbled to him, rubbing his head where the blade had whacked him.

Sennyo?" the boy in the Organization XIII uniform echoed, looking up to the higher elevated ground to see a girl standing next to Axel. An emotion arose within her chest, swelling and beating fast.

"Hoshi!" cried Sennyo, walking down to him, trying to restrain herself from embracing the ice-blue eyed Nobody. He took a step backward, being nervous before the opposite gender especially if they were attractive. He raised an eyebrow, his eyes quavering to meet hers. _What…? He doesn't remember me…he doesn't remember me, are his memories gone? Like Roxas? Why…WHY!? _She kept her emotions to herself except the worried frown on her face. "What have you done to him?" she asked Demyx and Axel. That one emotion in his chest that had been buried under mountains of death and rebirth twisted and burst with odd, random images of things in a colourful world. His eyes contracted.

"Hey, wait have we met before?" pondered Hoshi.

"Hoshi, it's me: Sennyo, remember? Ayanami Re IV, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, that Chuunin Exams!" the green-eyed girl said, her voice shaking, "Shukaku, that dumb talent show when I was still so silly and blind! Hatake Kakashi, Akamaru and Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata. And Kaimu?!"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, clutching his forhead, dismissing his weapon. "_Purple eyes and blonde hair, and a fan? This girl… I met her along with the one standing before me…but how?!" _he thought. Sennyo cautiously walked up to him and reached out her right hand to caress his that were still clutching his forehead.

Upon the second that their psychical bodies came in contact with one another, a bright light started to shine, growing brighter and brighter. Organization members eight and nine backed up the left wall of the Proof of Existence.

I told you I'd come and rescue you." Sennyo sweetly said to the boy, they were in their ninja apparel. It wasn't much of a room they were in, but more like they were inside a ball with hundreds of screens on the inside of it: showing memories of their story in Naruto's world.

"Hmph, and you did." he gave a small smile since he never really smiled anyway.

"Now we just have to get back Rei."

"Yeah." The round area they were within just disappeared and once more they were back in the Proof of Existence.

The musician and red-head shaded their eyes with their black-gloved hands to see Hoshi and Sennyo emerge from the now-grey light. The Hoshi they knew before was long gone now as he also wore an odd set of clothing.

"Whoa! What happened, Ixshiho?" Demyx declared, throwing his hands into the air.

"Yeah, like what's up with your clothes…they look funny." Axel commented more than said. Hoshi smirked and responded to his Nobody friends,

"Don't worry, I'm not going to take out Sora, I'll leave the fun to you guys. I just need to help out some friends of mine. I won't be back." Axel closed his eyes and sighed.

"Man, what am I going to tell the Superior?"

"As if he'll believe anything you tell him anyway." muttered Demyx who was unfortunately overheard and was shoved into a tomb by number eight of the Organization.

"You have greater things to worry about than that, so tell him nothing at all; blame it on Saix on something." Sennyo stated. "And if he does ask just say he was defeated by Sora or turned into a Dusk." Turning to Hoshi she asked, "Are you ready to leave here?" He nodded.

The girl held her book in her left hand and took Hoshi's left with her right as their bodies began to glow and sprinkle away into golden dust.


	40. Where You Belong

The dense air within the Realm-of-Nothing wavered violently within her ears. "Hoshi?" Sennyo echoed as she turned her floating body towards the older boy behind her. The raven-haired boy was curled up in an odd position with his right hand in a fist over his upper chest and his left hand clutching the side of his head, his cold-blue eyes painfully closed. "Hoshi?!"

"My heart…it's not psychical pain, I don't know what this is!" he softly said, "Who are these people in my mind? What are these …memories?! Sennyo!"

_Has he realized that these fragments of characters are… no…I'd better play it safe for right now_ Sennyo thought to herself. "This might be because you are within my AT field, this endless room. I'm going to have to return you to my book, is that all right?" she said to him.

"Your what—never mind. Go ahead." he strained to say. She drew the book from her holster and opened it up in front of her, the bind facing her. Hoshi's body glowed green as his body broke into little spires of light, quickly sucking into the opened book like a drawing vortex. Once every ball of light entered the book she shut it close, feeling an uncomfortable emotion within her.

_I need to get Hoshi back to safety in case someone else tries to take him. Back to Konohagakure I guess _she thought. She held out her right hand and summoned a gateway back to the tower's main room. A warm light shone forth from it, the girl stepped in.

Like how Gaara could apparate just about anywhere in a swirl of sand, Sennyo appeared in a vine-like shadowy way, like when Riku from Kingdom Hearts went into the darkness with the dark wrapping around him. She had appeared near Temari. The time in the

Kankurou stepped back with unease and surprise. Looked up at them and stood up properly. The group relaxed.

"Hey, Sennyo!" Kankurou cheerfully said. _"That was one disturbing entrance. Wait— did she bring back Rei-chan? Is Rei-chan all right?!"_

'Hey, Kankurou." she greeted him. Temari turned around looking unsurprised unlike her younger brother.

"Where have you been and why are you here?" the blonde kunoichi demanded of Sennyo. The black-haired girl seemed to sadden at this.

"I was … trying to find them." The girl said to her. Her grass-green eyes averted downward. She had forgotten to 'download' the ash gourd for herself so it made it easier for her to move. Sennyo reached for her left thigh holster containing the small notebook and took it out. She flipped to a page where a photo-mosaic of a boy was. She put her pale yellow hand on it where it started to glow.

In a pervading glow of Light and Darkness, drowning their small section of the room of the Preliminaries, came a familiar boy with icy-blue eyes, raven-black hair, a white T-shirt with a high collar and a black Organization XIII vest on top. "Temari-san, Kankurou-kun!"

"Hoshi-kun!" Temari and Kankurou cried out. His naturally sad-looking eyes beamed at them with happiness due to that you couldn't see below his nose due to the high white collar, like Aburame Shino's. Temari gave him a surprise by giving him a bear-hug for a short brief minute, causing him to stagger a bit, but never blush. Once regaining his posture he looked to Sennyo now with confusion displayed on his face.

"Sennyo-san," he addressed her, "am I not helping you retrieve Rei-san?" She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Hoshi, but…I got you two, all of you into this mess and you and Rei gave your lives in a way for me. I'm sorry I'm so selfish. Because of me she's gone and now I need to get her back. I'm sorry to have burdened you Hoshi with the thought that you were going to assist me. You may possess many of my…jutsu… but there's an enemy out there only I can defeat." At the last sentence her expression grew cold.

"Okay." Hoshi said to her, his eyes gently smiling at her with understandment. She looked up surprised, and then smiled.

"Baki- san?" said the thirteen-year old to the siblings' Jounin team leader. For the past minute the man had been disregarding the girl and boy from the literally unheard of village and was shocked to hear his name in their weird teen conversation all the while thinking _'Damn kids. Save the romantic crap for another time…'_ and such like that.

"Er, yes?" he responded to the creepy girl he thought of as a vampire.

"I don't know you very well if at all, but I was wondering if you and the others could let Hoshi stay with you for awhile. Once out of Konoha you can leave him be but just for the time being." She asked of him. Temari's purple eyes bugged out as the words _Hoshi stay with you'_ repeated over and over again in her mind. She slunk to Baki's side and put on the most angelic face she could make up, which was actually quite creepy and frightening to a man like Baki who had never before seen Temari smile like that. Kankurou tip-toed to Hoshi's side/away from his sister.

"_Please _will you let him stay with us while we're here for the exams?! _PLEASE_!?" she begged him. His uncovered right eye twitched as he submitted with a whisper of 'Okay'. Temari squeaked with joy and playfully punched him in the arm. "Arigatogazaimasu!"

Meanwhile of that Hoshi was asking Sennyo why of this.

"Xemnas, might've done something to you while you were in the World That Never Was, I'm guessing that's why you couldn't remember me. So in other words… you could be just as unstable as Gaara-kun. No offense, Gaara-kun, sorry." Sennyo said to them.

"None taken." replied the red-head without emotion. Kankurou looked from Hoshi to Sennyo and mumbled,

"Promise me that's you'll bring her back." Temari, in the Henge no Jutsu of Ayanami Rei IV, leaned on Kankurou's shoulder with her elbow. He blushed madly and spat, "HEY! That's not funny!"

"Don't worry, Kankurou-kun, I promise!" said the voice of Ayanami Rei. The boy of fourteen whirled around to see _her _in the place of Sennyo. The Rei henge of Sennyo's wore her school uniform with a very short skirt.

"Guys, please. Don't do this." he mumbled. Temari and Sennyo poofed back to their original selves apologizing.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," regretted Sennyo. "But I promise… I'll get her back for you. No matter what it will take." In a sudden twist of dark vines she was gone from the room. Seconds went by without a word said.

"Hoshi?" inquired Temari.

"Yes?" his eyes met hers with an unwilling break to hold.

"What is your…relationship with Sennyo-chan?" she blushed and turned away from him to look at the ever-so interesting ground.

"Just friends. She's like a sister to me: we've known each other for a very long time now. Like your relationship with Gaara-kun but better." The pale boy explained to her.

"Okay." she said, a small smile on her face, "Just wondering." Baki, Kankurou, and he smirked as Hoshi felt the time spell take affect. _'Please, hurry.'

* * *

_**Sorry about the long wait to every one on the alert list. I hate it when my stupid human mom eavesdrops on what I'm doing on the computer so I have to do this on the slow computer we have downstairs, then there's the homework. Anyway sorry for getting personal D: Thanks so much for reading! Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	41. No Time for Nine

The brown-haired girl felt strange. Something concerning the plan had gone wrong. She turned around in the white emptiness of the hallway and walked towards the Superior's office, her white knee length cloak swished behind her with her new knee-high black boots' steps echoing through-out the hall as no shadow appeared beneath her.

The black haired teenager lay on her back in the dark-bliss. Sennyo had fallen into a some-what sleep with her eyes half-open as if in death. A terrible pain in her chest woke her up. _My heart…what's happening? _She thought as both her hands clutched where it should be. Suddenly, Rising Light appeared before her without her acknowledgment. "Is Cloud in trouble, or perhaps Sora is visiting them?" the ninja grasped hold of the Keyblade. A strange force began to pull her forward and in a comical pop she was gone.

Sennyo tumbled out of a dark portal to find herself a few yards from the Melodious Nocturne. They stood on the decorated tile platform of the Castle Gate. "Demyx!" Sennyo said to the young man. The Nobody turned around and smiled gave a small wave.

"Hey. Long time, no see!" he said in a happy voice, regardless that his blue eyes held fear and sadness in them. Sennyo was wearing her Kingdom Hearts apparel: she walked over to him, her black military-like half-skirt swished behind her.

"So what are you doing here in Radiant Garden?"

"I'm on a mission of course, what are_ you_ doing here?" Demyx questioned, he swept his right hand through his light-brown mullet.

"Hm, I was bored." She made up. A great sadness of realization fell over her. _This is then end for you, Demyx. That twit of a boy's going to take away your existence. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I can't help you out, Demyx _she thought to herself. He bent his head down to her level and asked,

"You….okay?" Sennyo nodded.

"Well good luck with your mission, I suppose." She said, beginning her walk towards the ruined bailey.

"You're going? Okay, well, see you later then!" he said to her. She snapped and her sentimentality broke out. She quickly hugged him, and only meant it to be for a second. He stood there like a brick wall for a second then gave a sad smile. To her surprise Demyx hugged her back gently as if she could break. It wasn't so much of a romantic hug but an embrace of farewell.

"I'm sorry, Demyx" she whispered to him, invisible tears fell from her green eyes.

"So you've guessed now, huh? What I've been sent to do." he surmised.

"…yeah. I got a pretty good idea of what you…have to do."

"Even I know what's going to happen, Sennyo. So this is farewell I guess." He muttered. The embrace loosened. Their eyes refused to meet. Their arms dropped and they turned away from one another.

"Bye." she whispered, her voice quavering with sadness as a piece of her heart was about to shatter in a few minutes to come. She began to walk away from him and towards the ruins of the Bailey.

"Thanks!" he yelled to her with his black-coated back to her. The musician's gloved hands covered his face as he breathed deeply. He wasn't sure if his water powers were getting out of control or if his eyes were lacrimenting.

_Are all those who are connected to me bound for pain and misery? I guess all Nobodies are like Rei, vessels, not true beings and yet with a will of their own _Sennyo thought. She was walking past a crumbled stone pillar when the shadows of the setting sun began to take a three-dimensional form. "Heartless!" she said. The girl of around nineteen summoned out Shifting Sands of Love and Philosopher's Blade and attacked the Soldier Heartless. After killing all but one of the Heartless she slammed Philosopher's Blade into the ground, where a transmutation circle surrounded the thing and a container formed around it, capturing it. _Perhaps I can use your heart for the creation of Rei._ She had just finished off a Heartless that she had missed when a certain trio came by. _This is bad._

"Hi!" said the naïve blue-eyed boy with black and blue on. Sennyo had her two Keyblades disappear behind her back.

"Hey." She calmly said, she started to walk towards where they had just left. Sora, Donald, and Goofy shrugged at each other and continued their way towards the Castle Gate. Something suddenly struck the fifteen year-old boy.

"Hey! Where'd those two swords you had just go?! Do you have a Keyblade too?!" he asked her. Sennyo panicked for a second but then sighed and turned around.

"Yeah…I kind of do, and so do many others I'm sure: like the King, Riku, and yourself. You're the Keyblade wielder of Light right?"

"Yeah I am—WAIT! You've seen RIKU!?" he exclaimed. He bent his knees and clenched his fist in anticipation and surprise.

"I meant from a year ago," she said to him, wishing that she had never mentioned Sora's friend, "a friend told me of him." He stood properly in looked downcast.

"Oh…well, I'm Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy." The happy-go-lucky boy explained to her, pointing to himself then to the giant talking duck and dog.

"My name's Sennyo. It's an honor to meet you, goodbye." Sennyo finished the conversation with that. She walked up the cracked staircase and disappeared behind the stone walls. As Sora and company turned the corner she sighed and leaned against the cold mineral wall. "So…I was called here for this. How sad for…Demyx." she said to herself in a whispery voice. Sennyo found it hard to say Demyx's name and choked on it. The young woman opened a portal to the Realm-of-Nothing and disappeared in a beam of light shooting up into the sunsetting sky.

* * *

**I'm running really short on time with my roughdraft so I'll be trying harder to write all of it down. But I doubt that that'll do much for me. Sorry to let you down, friends. Please review! Oh, and the chapter title is No Time For Nine.**


	42. Tea Time!

As soon as her body entered the Realm-of-Nothing an all too familiar sensation flowed through her body. Once more her heart began to feel like it was being torn into two. The Keychains Air Captor and Scarred Soul started to glow and shake violently. _What is it now?_ Sennyo's mind panicked _Zuko? Katara, Sokka, Toph? Aang? Is Aang alright? _She felt like screaming. And without even her acknowledgment she dissapeared from the space in a twist of silver air.

Landing awake in what seemed to be a busy underground railroad station, Sennyo went by unnoticed by the crowds of people bustling by. _Why am I here? ... I've seen this place before. _Then the black-haired girl saw them.

An old man with a short graying beard and a boy in his middle teens sat by each other on a stone bench coiled around a wooden pole. The grandfatherly-figure was drinking tea while the Fire Nation outlaw prince was slouched over with his elbow on his thigh and his chin on his pale palm, most definetly a sign that he was off in his own world. His amber eyes met her cloudy dark-gray ones. He some-what straightened his spine when his uncle nudged him roughly in the ribs after noticing his nephews change in attitude.

"Who's she?" he whispered with his gruff voice, "Your girlfriend?" Due to his old age, he failed to notice that he was in fat not whispering but rather talking softly within Sennyo's hearing distance. The two sixteen-year olds gave him death gave him death glares that made him wish he were a turtle-dove. Sennyo shyly walked over to them, still unsure what was to happen.

"Hey, Zuko." she softly greeted him. She sat next to him on the same bench only several inches away. Playing dumb, she asked, "Is that your grandfather or something?"

"No, he's just my uncle." The black-haired boy replied to her. Speaking of which, the tea-loving man barged into the conversation.

"Well hello, miss. You and my nephew seem to already be aquainted. That necklace you have on, is it one of those engagement necklaces by chance?" he asked. Sennyo blushed with her eye twitching then looked at him as if he were crazy with the help of Zuko whom had inched frther away from his uncle.

"N-no… it's not. It once belonged to a dear friend of mine. My name is Sennyo by the way." She awkwardly said to him, bowing her head in respect. Hesmiled in the warm and cute way old, chubby people do.

"And my name is Iroh, but you may call me Uncle." He gave a short bow as well. Zuko sighed and slapped his palm to his forehead.

"…are you two heading towards Ba Sing Se as well?" Sennyo asked them. Zuko looked to her then cast his eyes downward with what looked to be a frown on his scarred face.

"Yeah, we are," he said to her with his low voice, "but why are _you _here?" It had been a few weeks since they had last seen one another. Sennyo sucked in her lips and leaned toward his crippled left ear.

"I don't know… something or someone told me to come here, so here I am." she said to him, her voice barely, but still nevertheless shaking. A boy around their same age with a straw in his mouth and a brown and red arm padded/armoured suit walked up to them.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Jet asked Zuko. The prince looked to Sennyo who nodded at his dismissal.

"Yeah." Zuko followed they poofy-haired young man a few feet away from Iroh and Sennyo.

"Well, how about it? Would you like to join the freedom fighters?" Jet asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but no." Zuko replied sternly.

_Meanwhile:_ "What type of tea is that, sir?" the avatar-like girl asked the elder.

"This?" Iroh asked, shaking his hands that were holding the brown tea cup, "It's supposed to be jasmine but it's cold and bitter!" he complained. A mischevious smirk grew onto his wrinkled face as an idea formed in his head. Iroh slowly warmed his cup of teawith his firebending just in time for Zuko to sit down. Upon seeing what his uncle was doing he swatted away the what-was-about-to-be-drunk tea to the dirt and rock ground.

"What ar you doing!?" hissed Zuko in a low voice, "You can't use your firebending!" Unfortanatly for them, a certain freedom fighter leader saw the heating of the cup from the opposite side of a wood pole nearby to them. His black eyes widened and Jet spun on his heels and stormed away, hs eyes as black and cold as coal.

Uncle sniffed sadly at the sight of his spilled tea, "I know you're not supposed to cry about spilled tea but…" he wiped his eyes. Sennyo sighed a frustrated sigh and knelt down to transmutate the shattered cup to whole again and waterbended the tea back into it.

"Zuko," Iroh whispered, "you never told me that your girlfriend was a waterbender!" The younger boy's amber eyes twitched.

"She. IS. NOT. My girlfriend! You also never asked if she was one!" Zuko stiffly said. He sat huddled up on that same bench with his head hidden behind his propped up knees.

"But what if she finds out who we are?" he whispered, he now sat next to the prince.

"…she already knows." he mumbled as the girl returned to them with the tea.

"Ah, thank you, Sennyo was it? And it's still hot!" the old man rambled on with glee, sipping his bitter jasmine tea. Zuko sweat-dropped and fell over. An Earth Nation man in a green uniform rang a bell and said,

"Be Sing Se! Last Call!" The three got p from thestone bench and hurried on the underground train.

* * *

**I've come to notice that the first maybe ten to fifteen chapters are really quite conceited sounding so my apologies for that. I'll try changing them around and stop making Sennyo so obnoxious sounding.**


	43. Bad Tea

"He had some hot tea, so what?" a girl that looked like a boy with short fluffy hair said.

"NO! I saw him heat it himself!" Jet shouted bitterly. The two's argument went on as the train arrived in the Earth Nation capital.

Sennyo departed from Zuko and Iroh to go shopping and to gather information about anything supernatural like Nobodies or Heartless, leaving the males to finding their new home.

Zuko walked down the poor market street when his uncle joined him from his left with a large vase of flowers. He frowned and looked at Iroh funny.

""What? I want our new home to look nice incase _somebody_ brings home a lady-friend." Uncle explained to him. Zuko gave a _Why-do-I-even-travel-with-this-guy?_ sigh and rolled his eyes. An uncomfortable Sennyo who was at an open market nearby heard Iroh,

_Ugh, Uncle reminds me of Jiraiya, the Sannin from Naruto: old, weird, creepy muscles for an old guy, and his strange obsession with tea and girls _she thought. She paid the old woman behind the counter for the flint and hair dress who had, what Sennyo failed to notice, pure yellow eyes that even covered the sclera (white of the eye). The black-haired girl said thank you and ran to catch up with the two bickering males.

Three aprons were splayed onto the trio.

"So… how do you feel?" asked the manager of the tea house. Iroh smiled gallantly.

"Wonderful!" declared he.

"Ridiculous." muttered Zuko.

"…great." Sennyo said. They were now employed as tea-house servers close by to the inn Zuko and Iroh were living in.

About an hour or so later business was dwindling as night approached. The sixteen-year old girl gave two men their tea and was about to leave when she heard the strangest thing,

"Yes, a friend of mine told me of that too," said one with a long brunette beard and head dress, "the shadows that become three dimensional and take the form of fat children with yellow eyes!"

_Heartless!_ Her first clue. At the end of the day after clean-up, she, Iroh, and Zuko went their separate ways in the hallway of the inn. Her room had two beds, a stove, and a small wardrobe. Using alchemy she created two teapots, a mirror, and a double bladed sword just in case since using one element, especially fire or air, Keyblades, and alchemy, most of all jutsu were all highly risky. She took one brown-red tea kettle and went over to the door that separated her room from the next, she knocked. Iroh opened the door and seemed happy to see her.

"Why, good evening, Sennyo," he greeted her, "do you need something?"

"No, but I had a spare kettle in the room and thought I'd give it to you, this flint also, since…you know." Sennyo said, in awkward smile crept onto her face at the end of her sentence. She handed hi the objects.

"Now I can make tea! Deeply appreciated, thank you." he politely closed the door. His nephew lay on his back on one of the beds,

"Who was it?"

"It seems that you_ did_ bring home a lady-friend! Well done my nephew!" the old firebender chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko grumbled. At his uncle's words he thought of his old lover. _Mai…_

"Oh, well it seems you didn't but Sennyo is living next door, she had some spare things so she gave them to us. What a nice girl. It'd be nice to have an heir to the throne after you, your highness."

"Eh?" Zuko mumbled, he picked at his non-scarred ear, not really listening to his uncle.

"Never mind. Never mind." Iroh finished. Sennyo could hear their conversation fairly well with her fox-sharp ears and she was using her Byakugan. _I wonder if Jiraiya and Iroh have met somewhere before?_ Iroh sat the flint on the window sill and filled the tea kettle with tea leaves and water. _So that's how Jet stole it…_ and just as Sennyo had thought that, a black shadowy version of Jet slunk up the shadows set by the edge of the window sill and snatched it away in a blink of an eye. "Zuko would you like some tea?"

"No. We've worked in a tea shop all day! I'm sick of tea!" Zuko grumbled.

"Sick of tea!? That's like saying your sick of breathing!" his uncle said. He turned around to the kettle, "Now, where did I put that flint?"

Outside on the balcony opposite of their inn was the devious Jet tossing and catching the bluish stone with his right hand. "It's not there old man. You're gonna have to use your firebending." Much to Jet's disappointment, Iroh went to his neighbour's door and asked to borrow her last pieces of flint. He came back to the stove and whacked the two stones together and flames appeared. Jet's yellow eyes narrowed. His black, claw-like fingers twitched. The Heartless boy scowled and ran off.


	44. Good Night

Iroh and Jet had returned to the-house to work some more. "Jet!" Smellerbee whispered in a yell. She was with Longshot who was following behind as always. The possessed boy whirled around.

"Help me prove that they're Fire Nation with me!"

"Look, Jet," she chided, "we think you're getting kind of…obsessed with this. This is why we came here too, to start over!" The elder glared at his once-henchmen, growled and ran off toward the tea house in rage.

"_I am tired of waiting_!" the teen howled. Jet brought out his twin-tiger head hook swords and pointed the right one at Zuko and Iroh near the counter. "Those two are from the Fire Nation!" The prince and ex-general looked at him as if he were a three-headed moose-lion, which is like an expression of _'Wow, that's weird' _or _'Yeah… I'm sure'_. Jet marched forward, slashing down a few tables and chairs nearby and a man's spiked pony-tail. He was getting closer to Zuko, "Defend yourself! Show them who you really are!" he yelled.

The prince took a pair of broadswords from a man who was once drinking tea, which was now dripping down his chin as he sat still with shock, probably mourning the loss of his pony-tail. "You want a show? I'll give you one!" He lunged at Jet as they parried back and forth. Sennyo put down a tray she just finished washing up and stood next to Iroh, accidentally letting a smirk break from her dour expression.

"What are you smiling about, Sennyo?" the old man asked her suspiciously.

"…C'mon. Who's going to believe some vagabond kid who looks like he can't even properly nourish himself, saying that you two are from the Fire Nation? It's practically a show." she said to him. The two teens had scrambled to the streets outside the tea-house. The two were at each other like mad and neither gaining an opportune moment any longer than the other. Without their firebending, tricks, and trap accessories, the two were at equal of one another. Zuko had cornered jet to the edge of a table. Jet flipped backward with great height aver the table and attempted to heave it a Zuko, hoping to knock him out or disable him. The prince expertly slit through the table and knocked down the freedom-fighter. Everyone that was inside the tea-house were now outside watching the show.

A group of Earth Kingdom soldiers came around with a wagon and roughly picked up Jet, then pushing him into the wooden wagon to be taken to prison. "You don't understand! They're Fire Nation right under your noses!" he yelled from behind the bars. His brown eyes burning furiously at the crowd, especially Zuko.

"I think you misunderstand, dear boy," Iroh said to him from the doorway, trying to calm him down, "We're just humble refugees like everyone else here is!" Longshot and Smellerbee walked away from the crowd as the caravan rolled away in silence with sadness written on their young faces. Sennyo frowned and had a suspicious feeling in her heart, she masked this with relief as the crowd dispersed.

_Jet, _was_ being controlled by a Heartless, but at that moment when he was knocked down he was a mere human again. If he were a Heartless at that time then it could have killed those guards in seconds. So where is it now? _ she thought. She returned to the tea-house. A dark aura oozed from a customer still sitting down in the right corner of the room. _But that's the girl that—_ her thoughts were interrupted when Iroh and Zuko came back in to help clean up the mess that was the room.

"I told you not to use your firebending at the station!" Zuko hissed to his uncle as he snatched a broom from the closet. Iroh ignored his nephew. When the tea-obsessed man wasn't looking, Sennyo used alchemy to repair the broken furniture. It left him dumbfounded when he turned around to perhaps pick up or clean something but he disregarded it as his old mind going crazy. Zuko saw this once or twice as she knew but care not did she.

"I think we ought to get to bed, Zuko, Sennyo. We've all had a long day and we can't be tired tomorrow when serving tea to our h customers!" he exclaimed in a long yawn. He opened the door leading to his and Zuko's room. The prince nodded and followed Iroh. Sennyo walked further down the open hallway to her door.

"Night sir, …Zuko." Said Sennyo as she unlocked her door. The firebender stopped in the doorway where only a fourth of his body was left in the hall.

"Er, you too." He replied. Both their doors shut. For the first time in what seemed like forever in her journey, Sennyo was in a real bed without having the fear of being attacked, but she couldn't fall asleep for reasons unknown to her. The full moon was a silver-golden glow peeking through the barred window that night when there was a faint knocking at her side door. She slid off the short bed and opened it a bit.

"Erm… yes, Zuko?" she asked him. The girl airbended her robe hanging on a chair to her and put it on.

"Can we talk?" his amber eyes failing to meet hers.

_This is bad_ "Yeah, sure…" she opened the door wider and let him in then quietly shut it as to not disturb his snoring uncle. They sat on Sennyo's bed a few feet from each other. Staring peacefully at the full moon they sat there in silence.

"So how is it, on the outside world?" he asked, his eyes still set on the hunk of rock floating in the sky.

"Okay, I guess. A lot of… bad things have happened." she replied.

"Like what?" his head turned to her by a small bit and saw her expression a sad one.

"Three people…they sacrificed themselves to save me. Although two of them have returned from something like near-death, I still feel terrible remorse for it." she whispered. _Darn it, if I Zuko develops feelings for me, or I for him, then tomorrow will be ruined. This storyline can't change no matter at what cost. Even if I have to disappear from this world forever and erase the memories of those connected to me and even those who've seen me, it can't change. _Sennyo took out the Scarred Soul Keychain. "I still have this from the Sennyo took out the Scarred Soul Keychain. "I still have this from the last time we met, Zuko."

"Same here." He said in turn, taking out the clearish blue stone from his sleeve. Another presence was nearby, not an immensely Dark one but a presence indeed. Zuko looked to Sennyo and saw that she knew of it too. She put a finger to her lips to motion silence. He nodded and the girl quietly glided over to the door connecting to Zuko's room. In this inn when there are adjoining rooms like this one, there are two doors in between each room. Once inside one room and you want to get through to the other through the short-cut, you require your neighbour's key to open the first one, just so you have their consent to your barging into their place. The second door is used by your neighbour. Zuko silently unlocked the door with his key and pulled it open.

The wooden door had bashed the eavesdropping Iroh on the head, knocking him out. "_Uncle?!_" said Zuko, his right eye twitching.

"I don't think he heard much but I think you should get back to your room." Sennyo muttered. Together they dragged the plumb man back to his bed. "See you in the morning then, Zuko." she said as she began to close her door.

"I need to ask you something tomorrow." the scarred boy mumbled, "good night." They closed their doors and walked back to their cots. Her cloudy-gray eyes became glassy and a tear escaped and fell to her sheets.

"This is bad."


	45. Love is Evol Backwards

The tea house was at an average business hour in the afternoon of that day, all was as normal and boring as it could get. Zuko returned some empty cups to the counter and went over to the elderly man, "Uncle," he whispered over the red and brown, wooden counter, " we have a problem." Sennyo looked up from the dishes she was washing, using waterbending and having the Keychain 'The Sound of Havoc' on. Iroh looked up to see his nephew's face fill with fear.

"Yes, Zuko?" Uncle asked him. He shook his hand holding a watering pot over a bouquet of colourful flowers in a blue vase, urging him to go on.

"Don't look now but you see that girl sitting at that corner table, I think she's onto us. She knows we're from the Fire Nation. Iroh moved his eyes past the boy's face to the corner table in the far left near the entrance.

"Didn't I tell you not to look!?" Zuko spat in a whisper. Iroh softly chuckled and watered the flowers.

"Ah, yes. I've seen her quite a lot around here and I think she just might have a little crush on you." He sneered.

"_What?!_" Zuko choked. A plate in Sennyo's hand fell back into the soapy water basin at Iroh's words.

_Yeah, 'crush' as in she wants to crush your heart to devour it! _Sennyo thought to herself. The girl Zuko and Iroh were just speaking of appeared at the counter like magic or something. Her yellow and hazel eyes seemed lax and happy.

"Thanks for the tea!" she complimented. Zuko took the money from her and put it away. The black-haired avatar could feel her heart violently trying to free itself. Sennyo bit her lips in and went into the back kitchen after becoming a homunculus and then slipping away as a puddle of water. "Hey," said the girl, "I was wondering if you'd go out with me." Zuko looked at her as if she were a three-headed mooselion.

"Well actually…" he started, he first thought of his past girlfriend, whom he crossed out immediately since she wasn't any where nearby. He then looked back to the place where Sennyo once was. "Uncle, where's —"

"He'd love to!" Iroh exclaimed, putting a hand on Zuko's shoulder. She smiled with her pearly white teeth.

"That's great! Well, I'm Jin. Meet me here at sundown." Jin said to him. She left the tea house practically skipping and started to squeal about her success with two other girls outside. Zuko was left to glare at his uncle. Hours later it was almost sundown. Sennyo watched with great amusement as she sat on Zuko's bed, watching Iroh fiddle with his nephew's hair. "There! All done and it only took about ten minutes!" the tea-lover proclaimed.

Zuko's hair was slickly parted in the center like a nerds'. He scowled and stomped out of the room in his green, Earth Kingdom clothes. He went outside to meet with his date. A few minutes later Iroh and Sennyo were cleaning up the tea house tp prepare for the following day. When she thought the old man wasn't looking, she folded the last of the towels and touched the handle to the entrance of the room.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Iroh asked her, his back was still to her as he watered another one of the vases.

"I…er, sorry. I'll get back—" Sennyo started. Iroh shrugged and smiled.

"Go ahead, " he said to her, "I've got it covered here. Just promise to tell me everything when you get back." he chuckled. Sennyo rushed up to Iroh and hugged him.

"Thanks, uncle." She ran out the door. As soon as he was sure she was gone, he sniffed and said to himself,

"I don't think I ever had two girls or women fight over me…" He drank the last of his jasmine tea in one large gulp.

_Why am I doing this?_ Sennyo thought as she power walked to the place where Zuko and Jin were eating. _Is it because I wish to be acknowledged by the person I set myself around? Cloud, Gaara, Axel, Jin… and Zuko? To have a place in the worlds…_

"_She's _not _my girlfriend_!" yelled a familiar male voice.

_**Or, could there be another reason?...**_ said a forgotten voice that wasn't so much of a voice but words that seemed to have vocals to them that appeared in her mind.

Wendy!? I haven't heard from you in so long! Sennyo thought to her as she sat at an outdoor picnic table, most of her body hidden by the shadows cast by the overhead umbrella.

_**Just seeing how you are, that's all. Goodbye for now…**_

_Hey! Don't you want to see how Zuko's date goes? It'll be fun!_ The girl thought to Wendy, trying to act her old self. The voice/words appeared not and was silent. Sennyo looked over to the couple to see Jin dragging Zuko out of the restaurant and across the street. She touched the book in her pouch and shift-shaped into a random Earth Kingdom civilian she had seen once in the series. Jin led Zuko to a near-enclosed area where in the center was a large fountain, gently spouting in the moon's glow.

"Aww, the lanterns aren't lit!" whined the girl. Zuko looked to her face and saw that it revealed disappointment as she looked on at the dim area around them.

"Close your eyes and don't peek." He softly said to her. Jin shrugged and closed her eyes, then put her small hands over them. He walked a bit closer to the fountain and steadily exhaled while closing his eyes. When Zuko opened them his golden eyes were serious and immediately shot spheres of fire at the lanterns scattered everywhere in the circular area. Light from the candles burnt beautifully against the falling waters of the many platformed fountain in the center. The warm glow cast their shadows large against the wood and stone building around them. He stepped back to her side. "Okay, you can open your eyes." he said. The girl opened her yellow and hazel eyes in amazement,

"Whoa! What did you do?" Jin asked the firebender. He simply smirked and looked on at the entrancing sight. Jin grinned mischievously and in on quick motion lightly grasped his hand. The two gazed at each other, she leaned in to kiss the teen on the lips only to taste paper. She opened her eyes and saw a coupon.

"Here, this is for you. It's a coupon for a free tea." he said, his eyes averted to the side with the coupon right in front of his mouth.

"This is so sweet Zuko," she replied, taking it from him.

"Don't thank me, it was my uncle's idea."

"Your uncle is a very good teacher. Now I want to give you something, it's your turn to close your eyes." Her pearly white teeth shined. Zuko frowned and hesitated, but obeyed. The eye that was a hazel colour turned yellow as she planted a kiss on his soft lips. As soon as Jin retreated from the touch, Zuko was about to return it but then was taken back by old memories. "What's wrong?" she whimpered.

"It's complicated." Zuko muttered. He ran away back to the tea house. Jin growled and slashed her black hand through the lantern post, seconds later making it deteriorate into black mist.

_Now's my chance!_ thought Sennyo, she jumped up from the shadow, becoming a homunculus while at it, and brought forth Air Captor and Scarred Soul. Running swiftly up to the possessed girl she swung the two Keyblades in unison at the Heartless girl. Jin's forearms became blades and she parried the attack. "A silly Heartless, even one from this world, is no match for me. You know that." Sennyo said to her, in one quick motion she flash-stepped behind Jin and cut through her back and neck. The girl's eyes began to fade back to their normal hazel colour as she turned around slowly to meet face to face with Sennyo.

"You! You're that girl...who Xemnas and Xy—." croaked the Heartless as its heart began to struggle free from Jin's body. Darkness erupted from her upper chest and out floated a dark-tainted heart, disappearing into Kingdom Hearts. Jin whom was still alive collapsed to the dirt ground, her hazel eyes empty as she looked on to the twilit sky. Sennyo dismissed the weapons and bent down to check the love-sick girl. She was still alive but just in a what seemed to be a state of shock. "You really did love him didn't you? It's just that my existence here brought this upon you and him. Sorry." she whispered. Sennyo left Jin and sprinted back to the tea house.

She reached the place before Zuko and quietly set back to organizing the tea materials on the shelves. Iroh saw the girl in the reflection of the glass of the teapot, "How was—." Sennyo briskly shook her head and put her fingers to her lips, motioning him to be quiet. He nodded and continued to tend to a some plants.

Zuko burst through the front door walking stiffly to the back to his and Iroh's room. "So how was your date, Prince Zuko?" the old man asked him. The wooden door slammed shut. Iroh continued to arrange the flowers and Sennyo resumed polishing the cabinets. The boy slid the door open enough to see his eyes.

"It was nice." he said, Zuko's eyes cast downward with a sad glisten to them. He closed the door much quieter this time. Sennyo uncomfortably put away a cup when Iroh told her to go off to bed, saying that she could tell him about the date later. She did as told and walked back to her bedroom. The distant stars sprinkled across the night sky of the Earth Kingdom, free of the pollutants from the Fire Nation. Sennyo lay on her cot staring at them, her gray eyes half closed as if in a trance. _When Jin kissed Zuko, did she spread any pure Darkness or anything into him? I have no choice but to check, I suppose..._ she thought. Pulling out the Scarred Soul and Aircaptor Keychains, she opened the connecting door leading to Zuko's room and crept inside.


	46. The Sleep and Wake of Surprise

Zuko had fallen asleep on his back with his palms resting beneath his tilted head. Sennyo held her little booklet in her left hand as her right hand lightly set just over his chest. Concentrating, she used her manipulation over Darkness and tried to use her hand as magnet to forcibly pry out and darkness within his hearts from the Kingdom Hearts realm.

Instead of Kingdom Hearts darkness she found great sadness and misery within his memories. Memories of his missing mother, the becoming of his scar, when his uncle was severely injured, and many other heart-rendering events of his past. _**"All that I have ever done, Zuko, was to protect you."**_

"_**Mom?" said a young boy's voice. A beautiful middle-aged woman wearing a crimson red cloak walked out of the large room in a sad trance. They boy had a sad, painful look on his face but fatigue overwhelmed him and he went back to sleep. The following morning—**_

Sennyo's hand quickly withdrew from Zuko's heart. _What was that?! His memories? I can't do that, I shouldn't be doing that! Zuko—I'm sorry…he's been through so much. How has he not turned away from his current destiny to the way to Darkness?_ His face crinkled up as if he were having a painful dream or nightmare. Although Sennyo was tempted to see just what he was dreaming about with her Alter powers from Kanami from S-Cry-Ed, she withdrew, knowing that everybody has their personal life and she'd dislike it herself if someone did that to her. _I should leave before my heart betrays me, if it already hasn't. I can't fall in love with anyone, even Hoshi whom I partially created and is just a companion of mine who knows me well._

Another presence was nearby: Sennyo slipped the book into the folds of her kimono-like top. Using ninjutsu she disguised herself as a mouse and scurried into the shadows. Iroh walked into the room, dark shadows under his eyes after an hour of playing pai-sho. The old man quietly closed the door and slid off his shoes, dragged himself to his cot, and curled up in the warm bed falling straight to sleep. Sennyo poofed back to her original self. Tapping her left palm she transmutated a piece of golden glass with a Kingdom Hearts heart on it along with her sign embedded onto it. She gently placed it onto his pillow and went through the window in front of her as a homunculus. "I guess this is goodbye, Uncle…Zuko." she said, nearly choking on the last word as soon as she had made it outside. "May we never meet again." The girl slipped into the dark night as the great stars gazed down at the world from above.

"I can't afford to have my heart betray me," she said to herself as she leaned against the chimney on the rooftop of the tea house. "Hormones, how troublesome. Is it that I continue to possess this gift, this power, because I want to be acknowledged, to be noticed by others? Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Iroh, Zuko, Axel, Demyx, Xigbar, even Xemnas, Luxord, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Kakashi, Orochimaru, Jin, Mugen, Fuu, Edward, Noa, Alphonse Heidrich and Alphonse Elric, Wrath, Winry, Pinako, Sora, Goofy, Kagetoki, Donald, the plug dummies, Rei, …Hoshi? So many others too unaccounted for. How pathetic." she muttered to herself.

The grey-eyed girl gazed up at the lonesome, golden, full moon sadly. She took the book from her top's fold and held it in her hands. "It's better this way…Zuko…" Sennyo whispered, she vanished in a spiral of golden dust, leaving behind a scattered mound of stardust where she once was. A boy watched from near distance of all that had just happened.

"Better this way?" Zuko whispered, echoing her words. He looked to the golden ball in his right palm. The wind swept back his hair and small amounts of the stardust flew onto him. Regardless of how sad he felt after the nightmare and now this, the prince felt a warm feeling within him. He closed his fingers over the glowing sphere and went back to his room. The old man whom was supposed to be sleeping thought to himself, _"Youngsters these days. They can't tell the difference between the sun and the moon being up. Get some sleep."_

The Darkness of the empty space mixed in with the faint yet dark grey clouds floating around breezed around her, occasionally making the air around her damp. "I brought Rei into the worlds: therefore it is my responsibility to bring her back. I feel like a mother. Even in my…former self…. I—." Sennyo muttered to herself as she drifted through the bliss.

Suddenly, images of Kakashi, Anko, and many other characters from the series Naruto flooded into her mind. _What _now _has happened? Someone is dearly trying to ruin me!_ she thought, clutching the right side of her forehead over her pulsing temple. She set her left hand to her upper chest to where the book was hidden beneath her top and summoned a portal to Konohagakure: a lavender and violent purple mixed light seeped out of it and blinded her.

It was a sunny, blue day afternoon. Friendly white clouds lazily floated overhead and birds flitted through the air joyfully. The smell of trees, dirt, and animal waste awoke her. _Damn, I hate it when I go from night to day and vice versa! It messes up the little sleep I actually need. I can finally curse now at least in this world…_Sennyo thought. The girl slid her hand past her left thigh holster and then clapped her hands together: within a flash of light, a hammock appeared between the tree she was currently in and the next nearest one. She slipped into it and curled up, awaiting for her heart to tell her when the unfortunate event she was called to would occur. A presence of two people came by.

"The Third Exam is in exactly two weeks, so far with your training do you feel like you're prepared, Sasuke?" a Jounin asked.

"Yes." The Uchiha replied back.

_Great…I try to relax a bi, tin a tree, in a forest, and now that pervert has to barge in, here near this tree of all places! Although I don't mind Uchiha Sasuke, much at all_ Sennyo thought.

"Now then, Sasuke. I have this challenge but it just might be too hard for one such as you. Will you accept it?" Kakashi implored, his half-closed eyes looking mischievously at the boy.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke, he failed to notice the strange look he was being given.

"I'm not going to tell you that. Do you accept the challenge?" repeated the man. Sennyo nearly tipped out of the hammock trying to see what he was up to. Sasuke sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"…fine…" he huffed. Kakashi grinned evilly beneath his mask.

"It is…" he said in the way game-show hosts do, Sasuke tilted his head towards Kakashi and looked at him fearfully. "Ballroom dancing!" yelled the enchantingly-strange Jounin. The avenger gave him a blank stare discluding his twitching right eye. Kakashi withdrew from behind him an upside-down bamboo-hat and pulled out a slip of paper. "And your partner will be…" Kakashi said, he threw a shuriken at Sennyo's hammock: tearing it into two. Sennyo landed awkwardly on the ground, glaring at Kakashi. "Sennyo from the Kumorigakure!" A fist and sandaled foot said 'hello' the copy-ninja's face in the rudest way possible.

**Sorry the update took such a long time. I'm an idiot. Over the break I could've updated at least four or five more chapters but I kept saying to myself, "I'll do it later, bla bla bla. After I find a save point, bla bla bla." Sorry everybody for that and rambling. Happy New Years, it's 2008.**


	47. A Date for the Ball

Kakashi flew back from the impacts, only to have a cloud of dust poof around him to prove that it was only a log. "Hey, why don't you just make a clone of some person?" Sennyo hissed at the real one who came out from behind a tree. Using her Nobody powers, she captivated his foot in a white light and hung him upside down.

"I agree. And how will this help with my training?" Sasuke growled. Hatake Kakashi somehow released himself from the magic clasp and lightly flipped back to the ground.

"This will test your social skills, _manners_, and your capability to do the unsuspected," he explained, " that includes you too, Sennyo, and I've chosen you just to see if the '_mighty wielder of the Keyblade'_ could do this."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the children asked simultaneously.

"Nothing, nothing." The white-haired Jounin sneered. They glared at him. The green-eyed girl leaned over to the Uchiha and whispered in his ear,

"Okay, so are we going to attack him and run for it?"

"It's worth a try." Sasuke whispered back. The man raised his visible eyebrow.

"What're you two up to?" he asked. Sennyo summoned up the elemental bending from Avatar. She took a step forward with her left foot and stomped with it, dug it into the ground, and bent down to push her hands to the grass: Kakashi was encased in a thick layer of earth, making him incapable of moving. Sasuke made a great leap into the air and did several hand seals, then yelling,

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" He put his right hand with his two forefingers to his lips and a several gusts of fire blew from the Uchiha's mouth at his sensei. As soon as the flames met with the earth encasing Kakashi Sasuke yelled to Sennyo, "Run for it!" She nodded and sprinted off with him through the forest at the speed of Rock Lee. _"Who the hell is this girl?"_ Sasuke thought _"There's no way that she can match my speed." _

"Where to?" the girl calmly asked him.

"Just follow me." the raven black-haired boy led her up a mountain. It was a dirt clearing with some large rocks scattered about the place. Sunken in holes were in some large boulders as if something of extreme power had punched cleanly into it.

_Chidori! _Sennyo thought. "So what now? I don't know this village very well." she lied. He shrugged and sat down on the rock next to the one she was leaning on to catch his breath. All of a sudden, chakra threads and chains enveloped the Genin and bound them tightly. A rock across from them poofed into Kakashi. The twenty-seven year old looked at them dully and sighed,

"I was really expecting better an Uchiha and a Keyblade bearer." he complained. The children's eyelids began to get heavy and sleep overtook them. Kakashi picked up Sasuke and Sennyo, one in each arm, and poofed away to the tower in the Forest of Death.

Sennyo was the first to wake up. She found herself in a dark purple half-kimono, half-dress thing. On her torso was a kimono-like wrap from the waist and up till the sleeves where they were cut short into silky ruffles. The bottom portion was like a poofy dress you would see in old British movies but came to a stop at her calves. A black obi was wrapped around her stomach with a midnight-blue and sparkly bow. The long remains of the bow extended to her pale wrists.

"Sasuke-san?" she said aloud. Sennyo heard a rustle to her left and found him regaining conscience. He wore the usual black tuxedo with a small red bow around his folded collar. Beneath his jacket was the black sash with a few sparkles on it. He looked quite dashing actually. He got up and looked around the unfamiliar, yet somehow familiar place.

"Where are we?"

"I think we're on the ground floor of the tower in the Forest of Death." she replied. The reason why they couldn't recognize the place was because the room was swept, even though the floor was dirt, the railings were painted gold, and red, silver, and gold streamers were draped all across the room in a fanciful style. A poof of smoke came up behind them. The dark-haired children gasped at the sight before them: Hatake Kakashi wore a black tuxedo alike to Sasuke's except with a dark blue bow, and behind him was Anko Mitarashi.

Sennyo sweat-dropped and bluntly said while trying not to laugh, "You couldn't find or kidnap a date so you made a clone of Mitarashi? You're pathetic."

"I wouldn't talk back to me, 'Fuu', because I have someone of importance to you." Kakashi warned her. He took a kunai from the pocket on the inside of his jacket, drew some blood from his bare hand, and set the cut hand to the ground: Hoshi appeared in front of the three reading Icha Icha Violence. Her eyes widened as she gasped.

"Hoshi—! Wait, why are you reading that and why didn't you kick his ass?" she asked him. Sennyo became suspicious of her comrade.

"Oh, why hello there, Fuu! You look really nice today!" the raven black-haired Nobody cheerfully said, his mouth almost showing above his high white collar. She glared at him, fragments of a fabric appeared on her thumb and index finger as she literally snapped at him: an explosion erupted right at Hoshi's feet, sending him flying into the air and thus landing on his head with his body following after him making Hoshi all slumped over backward. A poof of white smoke came from the boy to reveal who he really was.

"It's the ero-sennin? That perverted, hermit Sannin?" she skeptically said, her right eye twitching. Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Jiraiya and went over to help the old man.

"Fuu," whispered Sasuke, "how did you do that snap-and-explosion jutsu? Was it a fire type?"

"Actually, it's Sennyo. I was just messing around when I first met Kakashi." She told him.

He bluntly commented, "Oh."


	48. Answers Given

The white-haired Jounin stared down at Sennyo with his half-closed eye and muttered, "What if I knew how to bring her back?" Sennyo's grass-green eyes contracted but then gave him a death glare. She airbended the oxygen out of his system. Kakashi pretended as if nothing had happened the first few seconds.

"A human, even with one with skills such as yours, couldn't possibly bring back her body, least of all her soul." she muttered back, allowing him to breathe again. The Uchiha just looked at the two strangely and leaned against one of the second-floor supports adorned with golden streamers.

"May we begin classes now?"yelled a loud, adult, and feminine voice. The door opposite of them had burst open at that time and out came Mitarashi Anko, most likely the real one. She wore the same dress as the bunshin Jiraiya had made. Jiraiya's eyes popped out and his jaw drooped dangerously low from the rest of his skull. Kakashi sighed, it was unknown if the man was blushing due to his mask.

"Sasuke, Sennyo, can you please get rid of Jiraiya-sama?" They nodded and went over to the dazed old man and tried to drag him away. From Anko and Kakashi's point of view, it was like watching a squirrel trying to drag away a panda. After thirty seconds of this Sasuke gave up and folded his left arm over his stomach and rested his chin between his right index and thumb. The girl quit as well.

"What should we do?" asked Sennyo. He looked away from her.

"Seeing as how that exam proctor came in looking all…attractive and such, we could try the same. This idiot in my team has this jutsu…we could try using it only with some modifications." the boy muttered, a trace of embarrassment crawling into his voice and expression.

"I think I've seen that guy: blonde hair, loud, an orange sweat suit?" she commented, "it's a good idea. Let's give it a shot." He nodded and together they preformed the simple hand seal and transformed into curvy, adult women. They began walking outside in the fashion they always had due to that they both didn't feel like acting ridiculous. The perverted hermit trailed after them where upon he was knocked out cold with a large rock once outside. "Should we run for it?"

He shook his head, "It would only continue as a wild goose chase and neither of us have the ability to outrun two persistent Jounin." Upon entering back they heard the oddest music playing. It was the instrumental version of 'Once Upon a Dream' from the movie 'Sleeping Beauty'. Sennyo slunk to Kakashi's side in one step like an American cartoon character asking,

"Where did you get this music?"

"From the King himself," he told her, "why, have you heard this before?" He wasn't really paying attention to the child, preoccupying himself with Anko and setting up some sort of battle plan or something elaborate on a scroll.

"Only a million times." she muttered, slithering her way back to Sasuke. Kakashi went up to Anko and slid his right hand beneath her shoulder blade and held her hand in a dancing position with her left hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke," he called to the sullen boy, "I want you to pose like this with Sennyo." They awkwardly did so, "and feel the music's beat: _one_ two three, _four _five six and repeat. The older pair waltzed with one another to the beat in the square formation. The Genin tried to do so, but since it is not normal for a male or female Genin to know ballroom dancing at all, they failed miserably.

"What does he mean," asked Uchiha, " by this 'square formation'? I understand the one, two, three thing well enough but no this." Sennyo sighed and assumed the male's position in waltzing, then ushered him to take the female position. Acting as the mal lead she showed him how to dance the square formation with front, side -step, back, side- step. They took back their original roles and began to waltz now in the rotating fashion.

"Do we just wait here and endure this, or try to escape?" Sennyo whispered. Sasuke frowned and muttered,

"I-I don't know."

"The great Uchiha Sasuke can't answer a simple question?" the kunoichi humorously scoffed. His black eyes narrowed.

"How do you know my last name?" he asked her, poking into his voice. Sennyo was unable to see his face.

"…The symbol on the back of your shirt when I first met you in that forest with Kakashi. You're the infamous survivor of the clan, brother to Uchiha Itachi."

"You know my brother—?!" he was cut off by a large crash outside the building, like a vase falling or glass breaking. Kakashi sighed, magically produced a blue rose from the inside of his jacket fold, and gave it to Anko. The woman snatched it from him and gestured him away with a wave of her hand. The man casually walked out of sight with a look on his face that seemed like he was doomed for an eternity of boredom. There was a low thud outside, loud enough that it only made it to where Sennyo and Sasuke were dancing nearest to the exit. Kakashi skittered back inside saying in a weird and strange fashion,

"Shall we resume class now?" With a perverted grin on his face and his eyelids turned upward he swooped Anko close to him, closer that for comfort and swung her around the 'ballroom' like a madman trying to dance. Suddenly the pair of doors opposite side of where Kakashi had entered burst open. Fog rolled out in waves as the outline of two dark figures glided in. Their faces broke through the clouds to reveal that it was the team Jounin-leaders of teams eight and ten. Asuma wore a strange purple outfit and a giant peace symbol necklace over his tan chest. The purple shirt was a buttoned up only till the middle of his chest and he wore flared black-purple pants with black boots that seemed to make him two or three inches taller. Kurenai wore her head-protector on her crown around her head like a bandana. She wore a tight red halter top with ruffly shoulders. It exposed her naval and she wore purple flared pants that were really ruffled at the ends and came to a stop at her ankles to reveal high, bright red pumps.

Kakashi was still somewhat dancing with Anko. "It's waltzing month, Kurenai... Asuma." Anko said to them as she was madly twirled around. The tan man smacked his hand to his forehead and cursed as the black-haired woman put her hand to her right temple and muttered softly. Hatake still had a strange, goofy smile plastered beneath his mask. "Kakashi, are you... feeling well?" Anko asked him. Sennyo's eyes twitched over the Uchiha's shoulder, Sasuke had noticed this too just a second before.

"Do you think?" Sasuke whispered to her. The children had stopped dancing.

"Yeah, I think so..." she replied to him.

"Should we go get him? He's probably outside."

"I guess so." They walked off the dance floor and headed out the nearest door as discreetly as possible. As the genin rounded the corner, they met up with the silver-haired man reading Icha Icha Violence with a broken flower pot drooped over his hair like an unfit hat. Their steps froze in the air as their eyes bugged out white, their jaws hanging to their shoulders.

He looked up to the children of his resting spot nonchalantly and said, "Yo." They swayed from where they were to a violent degree but soon regained htier posture. Kakahsi stood up, still reading the adult-only book. "What do you want?"

"That perverted Sannin is dancing with your precious Anko." Sennyo explained to him.

"Precious? Your point?" he dully implored.

"She's looking at your revealed face." she said, a hint of dreaminess wondering about in her green eyes. At that the twenty-seven year old pervert zipped past them towards the main room, practically bowling over her and Sasuke.


	49. Departance

The disguised old man frolicked and twirled about the room, dragging poor Mitarashi Anko with him. Kurenai and Asuma were too dancing to the waltz in their disco outfits. The short-haired woman was just as ready to punch Kakashi in the face when all of a sudden a pair of gloved hands sprung from the ground, latched onto his ankles, and pulled him into the dirt floor.

"You liar." said Kakashi with a hint of annoyance in his voice, he looked over to Sennyo and Sasuke as they came into the room looking as bored as ever. He had popped up next to the buried Jiraiya's head. The Jounin crudely kicked some dust onto the Sannin's white hair and walked away. Now out of his disguise, Jiraiya fearfully gazed up at Anko and what he saw scared him dearly.

Anko's eyes burned with hell fire: she kicked the old man shrewdly in the face and stiffly walked away muttering. Kakashi tucked his hands into his pockets and came over to where Sasuke and Sennyo were standing several feet apart. The instrumental music suddenly ceased. Everyone including the marred Jiraiya looked over to where the record player was to see Mitarashi plucking out the disk and then glaring at Jiraiya. He struggled out of the hole and ran out the door with Anko chasing him with the disk at hand like a giant circular shuriken. "_I'll kill you, you old fart!" _she screamed from afar outside.

"…Okay, guys. This hasn't exactly been working out as planned and I think you tow have learned enough manners for today… you may be dismissed." Kakashi said, not really looking at them but also keeping a careful eye on the door Jiraiya and Mitarashi left through. Sasuke shrugged.

"Whatever." he muttered. The boy disappeared in a blur of black. Sennyo looked to Hatake Kakashi and quietly said,

"You wouldn't be able to take down Hoshi-kun even if you wanted to." she disappeared in a downward gust of wind. Kakashi rolled his eyes and joined the other two adults in going out for some sweet dumplings.

Reappearing inside the Shodai Hokage's head from the giant sculptures of the first through fourth on the mountain, she clapped her hands and created the transmutation circle needed for humans. "Salt, saltpeter, sulfur, silicon, water, ammonia, carbon, fluorine, lime, iron, and phosphorous." She said to herself: placing the contents into a crater-like area in the center of the circle. "Next is the LCL and… a piece of my heart… I guess it can be like the separation of heart and body like a Heartless and Nobody attack…" Sennyo put an orangey-red liquid into the bowl using her waterbending from the glass container in her left thigh holster next to the book. Her right hand became a Dusk's and her left a Shadow's. She could feel her heart beating. The girl plunged her hands into the center of her chest and into her heart, a second later pulling out a piece of the pink thing: she added it to the pile of material.

The girl gazed at the transmutation circle nervously, set an alchemic barrier around it and evaporated in a mist of black and grey.

A fourteen-year-old boy clad in a black pig outfit leaned lazily against the rusty metal balcony of the apartment he shared with his siblings and their newfound friend. The friend was being boring and was playing Go with his little brother as the blonde eldest leaned against a wall. Sennyo rose from vines of darkness behind Kankurou and bluntly said, "Boo." He shivered/tensed up at the voice but soon relaxed and greeted her.

"Hey, Sennyo." She stayed outside and leaned against the doorway's frame.

"So you're staying with them, huh Hoshi-kun?" she asked him.

"Yeah." he replied, his blue greeting her green one's with something a bit like a smile. Gaara's icy blue eyes met hers for a brief second before he put down his game piece. Coincidentally, a tabby cat jumped onto the railing right next to Kankurou: surprising him and making him bump backwards into Sennyo: who looked back with wonder in her eyes as she stumbled into the room as she stepped onto a loose floor board: making a nail suddenly pop out of the poorly placed board and straight for Gaara: who's defensive barrier of sad gushed out and wacked the thing away and accidentally towards Temari: who fell to the ground to dodge it.

Hoshi got up and walked over to Temari. "You okay?" he softly asked her: holding out his pale right hand to her. She took it and was helped back up.

"Yeah, just lost my balance, that's all." The kunoichi explained. Kankurou came inside from the balcony

"So what's going on?" he asked.

"I was going to ask Hoshi-kun to help me with something, you guys can come if you want but it'll be boring as hell." Sennyo deadpanned. The face-painted boy shrugged and smirked,

"Can't get any boringer than how it is now, right?"

"Same here." yawned Temari. The Shukaku medium stood p and walked over to the group. The black-haired girl emotionlessly said,

"We'll meet then inside the Shodai Hokage's head at that mountain with the faces." They all nodded and put on their sandals. Sennyo disappeared into a swarm of Dark vines as Hoshi opened up a portal of Darkness.

"Get in." he told them as kindly as he could. Temari hesitated as had the middle child.

"What is that?" she asked, fear lingering within her voice. The mysterious black… hole (?) that had suddenly appeared before her was cold. Not like a winter's cold but just an anonymous cold that leaves your heart feeling weak and vulnerable.

"Trust me," he looked at her in the eyes, "this leads to the place. If this were a trap and I or it killed you all, Sennyo would kill me." Kankurou took a deep breath and bravely walked in, Temari followed him. All that was left was Gaara. "Gaara-san? Gaara-san are you still here?" Hoshi nervously asked, a presence came from behind him. The Nobody whirled around just in time to see the thirteen-year old disappear in a spiral of sand. The fifteen-year old went into his own way of transport and closed the portal.

He came into a large hollowed out room of dirt. The Kazekage's daughter turned to him, "Hoshi-kun, where's Gaara?" Panic rose within him.

"Isn't he with you?" he asked her, his eyebrows frowned since one can't see much below his nose. The fifteen year olds said, "Shit!" in unision and told Kankurou.

"Chill out, jeez. I saw him talking to Sennyo in the hallway." the black-clad boy reassured.

"What's wrong, Gaara-kun?" Sennyo questioned the blue eyed boy.

"What's the point of this meeting?" he dourly said. She frowned and bit back her lips.

"I trust you so… I guess I'll tell," she said, her green eyes cast steadily at his black outlined eyes blankly, "it's to bring back Rei." Gaara gave a small smirk and closed his eyes.

"Sure… is that why you wanted us or at least Kankurou to come along?" he asked.

"I suppose so." she muttered. At that moment Hoshi walked in on them. "Excuse me, Gaara, I need to speak with Hoshi for a while." The red-haired twelve-year old nodded and joined his siblings in the main room.

"Yes, Sennyo-san?" he asked.

"I—I really hate to leave them here but, I need you to come with me to get a Rei."

"But, my …my existence was made as part of Kingdom Hearts and this world. Something bad could happen if I should go there. I—." he hurredly said before interrupted.

"But, Hoshi…you maybe a Nobody but as Demyx said a little time before he died, 'Nobodies do too have hearts'. Your heart and mine are connected and are as real as Sora's," Sennyo stated, she took his hand in hers, "please, you and she both dissapeared as a sacrafice for me and only, you know the pain of it. You can probably help in provoking her soul and heart to come out of the Darkness or wherever it is." Hisicy-blue yes, once gazing intently at the dirt floor then locked with hers. He clasped his free hand over her's and nodded, his eyes so alike to Cloud Strife's glimmered with the sadness of past and non-existence and also… compassion for his teammate, the girl who brought him to Death.

The girl took out her small book from her let thigh holster and told Hoshi to put his hand on one side of it as hers went on the other. Then their free hands went on the others'. "Whatever you do, don't let go." she nervously said to him.

"Okay." Hoshi thought, _"A feelingof…warmth…and filling. I've felt a fraction of this before with Temari-san but this is somehow just… different. Not Twilight, Darkness, Light, not Dawn." _

A bright light surrounded the two and they exploded into unaccountable amounts of stardust and at that same exact moment, time had stopped in the world of Naruto.


	50. Lilith Once More

"In her mind, she knows the end is near, her continuation of bearing this god-given Touch that is." The brown-haired girl commented to the Superior.

"Does she now?" the Nobody said. Her blue eyes twinkled with resentment. She smirked and replied,

"Her mind knows it even though her heart and soul are denying it." The denizens of Darkness laughed and cheered their cups of red together.

Hoshi and Sennyo appeared in the Artificial Evolution Lab, the bare clones turned to them and smiled with their vacant and soulless expression. The boy wore a pair of dark-blue school-uniform pants and a white collared T-shirt making him seem slimmer than ever. The collar was longer than usual and popped up to hide his mouth. Sennyo wore the girl's uniform of a blue jumper and white collared-shirt beneath. The sight he saw made his blue-black eyes contract . "Reis?" Hoshi croaked. Sennyo shook her head with a mix of concern and sadness masking her face.

"They're her body but not her heart or soul. It is what they lack actually. A few of them closed their eyes and smiled grandly at the two.

"Welcome back, Sennyo-chan, Hoshi-kun." A few of the naked dummy plugs greeted them simultaneously. The male Nobody regained control over his emotions and asked,

"How do they know my name and yours?"

"I've been here before to find out how to get back you," she looked to the fourteen-year old boy, "and out Ayanami Rei. It seems that their chain of memories are all connected somehow. Like yours and your former…self. That's how they know you, through _her_ memories." Sennyo explained to him. She walked over to the control panel a short distance behind her and picked up a rectangular remote control. She pressed a grey button on it and in result a thick needle or narrow tube extended from inside the rounded tank of LCL and stuck into the leg of a clone. The thing gave a gasp of perhaps shock or pain and remained motionless as it had been before. A dark-red liquid, appearing almost black behind the orange liquid surrounding it, flowed out of the puncture and through the tube. The clear, hollow thing led to the wall a few feet from it.

A compartment in the wall outside the LCL gave off a light flickering between green and red. Sennyo walked over to the compartment, punched in a few numbers that she had obtained from Akagi Ritsuko's memory into the dial box. It gave a faint _click_ and opened with a well-greased spring. In it revealed a medium-large, sphere like area with a vile of blood in it. Taking it, the fourteen-year old girl then closed the door and looked to where Hoshi was. He was about two feet from the glass tank staring sadly at a Rei whom was gazing back at him, smiling like there was nothing left to do in the world. His hand against the curbed glass.

"I too have seen this place before. As we were falling…drifting… drowning into the depths of nothing, she and I had fallen into different paths of that nothingness." he said, both to Sennyo and the dummy plug, "I, cast into Twilight and just _something_ else as Rei-san fell into this place, that _something_, and Dawn. I saw a glimpse of this place as I fell, like right before you blink and you see a momentary darkness before looking back at light. But it's really this feeling, this emotion that I remember that was practically screaming out of that pathway she fell into." The raven-black haired boy muttered in a trance-like state. Sennyo was about to comment but couldn't think of anything to say on that subject.

"Hoshi-kun, did you _really_ mean what you said before that battle between Saix and me? His… invitation to Darkness?" His blank expression became a more serious and melancholy one, he turned his face away from her.

"We should get going." was all he said. She took notice of his reluctance to answer the question. The girl nodded and together they opened a portal of Darkness into Naruto's world. The liquid black portal teleported them inside the room with the huge transmutation circle within it. Sennyo summoned Glide from Kingdom Hearts and drifted over to the center of the circle, then uncapping the vial of blood and pouring it into the mesh of other ingredients. Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou came into the room.

"Hey, weren't you two just in that other room—?!" asked/yelled Kankurou, as he looked back to the hallway they had just left from. Hoshi ignored the one-year younger boy and told the group,

"Everyone, please align yourselves onto the points of the pentagon around the perimeter of the circle." The Nobody stood on one point, and Sennyo to his left. The Shukaku medium did so and stood on the point to the right of Sennyo.

"Hey, Sennyo," said Kankurou, "what the hell are we doing?"

"What? Too bored to stand on a corner? Don't worry, if this fails to work the only ones who'll suffer any consequences will be Hoshi and me." Sennyo replied to him sarcastically like any other twelve-year old.

"But—!" Kankurou was pushed onto the pentagon's corner to the left of Gaara. Hoshi spoke up with his nonchalant voice.

"Please put your hands on the circle's edge and think of Ayanami-san. Nothing but her. And don't open your eyes." Temari stood a few feet behind Hoshi as she nervously looked to her brothers, then to him. The shinobi gave her a warm smile now that she could see his full face since he was kneeling on his ankles. She gave off a faint blush as her heart beat raced and her breaths grew shallow. The girl took the point between him and Kankurou. She sat on her knees and too put her hands upon the circle's edge.

"_Rei-chan…"_ murmured Kankurou, sadness and yet also hope pricking his eyes. The group closed their eyes and became lost in thought. Memories of the blue-haired kunoichi flooded through their fragile human and inhuman minds. She never was one to say much, but she was still nevertheless there in their hearts. Through Saix and Sennyo's mismatched fight, through the awakening of Hoshi's past life's memories. Of birth into that world and so much more in so few days.

A bright lightning of blue and gold danced from around the children's bodies, then connecting with one another's. The flashing circle of light trailed from each person along the embedded lines of chalk and dirt. The yellow light turned into a neon green as the blue into a violent purple as it traced along the circles and words until the five lights hit the center of the circle where the contents were. The colors mixed with one another until it became a dazzling gold colour as it circled around the chemical make up, the piece of Sennyo's heart, the LCL, and the dummy-plug's blood: the contents floating into the air. The single ray of light began to spiral around the material, its speed greatly increasing with each revolution until it became a white-golden orb a matter of seconds later. The ninja saw bright light behind their closed eyelids and dared to open them: what they saw was indescribable with words.

The sphere of light had risen into the air, spinning faster than ever, as if had one should touch it, they'd get that body piece blown off cleanly. All of a sudden in erupted into an explosion of neon red and blue lightning and white light. The five shielded their eyes for the fear of blindness, then looked to that spot once the glow had subsided well enough. What was now in place of the explosion was Rei IV, floating a few parallel to the ground.

Her body was indeed a dummy-plug from Tokyo 3's world and born of Lilith, but were her heart and soul within it? She wore the same plug suit as before, only it was now fishnet on the underarms where the black once was and on the center piece right below the center of her breasts and also along where the black striped curving around the outside of her thigh were. The outfit was not longer a neck-to-toe outfit but a neck to over-the knee. She wore the same black sandals all the ninja wore in that world and the Kumori forehead protector was tied loosely around her neck like Temari's was and had a short dark-blue skirt like Yamanaka Ino's. The body began to descend still horizontally. Kankurou sprinted forth and caught her body. He sat on the ground as he held her torso.

"Ayanami-san! Ayanami-san, please wake up!" the boy said to the blue-haired girl. Nothing came from the girl. Nor was she breathing. The other four circled around the two and a thick blanket of silence fell over them.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, and all the reviews elfnin339! Since when were we not allowed to 'reply' to our reviewers? The end of the roughdraft is coming extremely near and it is likely that it'll be ovr before I can fully update this into the net so please wait! Thanks everyone!**


	51. Misguided Feelings

The Touch kneeled down before Rei and Kankurou. Shock cracking her mask of little emotion. She put the middle and index fingers of her left hand onto Ayanami's forehead and her right to where the heart should be. They were mentally on the Stations of Serenity featuring a stained-glass picture of Rei and smaller head-shot pictures of Kankurou, Temari, Gaara, Sennyo, and Hoshi.

_Rei… let yourself be at one mind, one body, one soul. I am you, you are myself, I am what is a part of you_ Sennyo thought to her. She wasn't actually on the platform, more like just her psychological self on it. The glass floor began to crack between Rei and her's pictures. _Shinij…_ Nothing happened. "Sorry, Kankurou." She muttered, backing away from it.

"I know you're there. Rei-chan, you've got to be. I can't go on without you…" Kankurou whispered only loud enough for himself and the dummy plug to hear. A small salty droplet of water fell onto the pilot's pale face. Light particles began to form around their bodies, a sphere of golden light appearing halfway into Ayanami's chest. The Light dust started to be absorbed by the orb. It became brighter with each passing second and then… it was like it sucked out all the light in the room, then reversing its power and flooding the room with the light for half a second.

The doll's red eyes slowly opened to look at the boy whose lap she was laying on. "Kankurou-san?" she said with her usual monotone, half-voice. The fourteen year old gasped with disbelief and delight.

"Ayanami-san! You're…you came back!" he gasped in a sort of yell. She sat up properly and gazed around the room with her questioning, yet emotionless eyes. Suddenly, in a very uncharacteristic motion, he wrapped her in his arms in a warm embrace, Rei's expression now surprised, a very faint blush appearing on her very pale cheeks. He let go of her as quickly as it had started.

"Welcome back, Rei-san." Hoshi said, bowing his head. Temari bear-hugged her like just as any other happy teenage girl would.

"Hmmm." said Gaara, his arms crossed over his black shirt. The pilot turned to Sennyo who was looking happily and also guiltily at her.

"I'm so sorry Rei!" she said, her head bowed down in a sudden motion, "You were gone for so long all because of my foolishness! Please forgive me!"

"It was a choice Hoshi and I made. You took me away from that cruel world of simple humans and freed Hoshi-san from his mortal shell. We only owed it to you." Rei mechanically told her. Hoshi turned his face to the two immortals.

"Yeah, so now we're even." the Nobody said. Silence… one or two empty stomachs grumbled. Kankurou brought up the idea of going to Ichiraku Ramen Shop as a celebration of Rei's return…and to feed their empty stomachs.

Temari, Hoshi, Sennyo, Kankurou, Gaara, and Rei was the order that they sat in. Temari and Sennyo ordered the diet ramen with extra dried squid, Kankurou had yakitori and wakame seaweed in his soba. Hoshi ordered a bowl of rice and a small plate of eel sushi and Gaara and Rei just ordered tofu miso soup. Seddenly a white-haired man, his tall hair slanted a bit to his left practically glided around the corner like he was being swung by the heels and zipped next to Rei's side and said,

"So... you're the infamous Rei. I remember you now." Everyone but Rei ceased consuming their food and slowly swallowed as if afraid it would trigger an earthquake if done too quickly. The pilot set down her bowl and dabbed at her mouth with the napkin.

"What is it you want?" she dead-panned.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Just wanted to see what the big fuss was about." Kakashi replied, he stepped back from Rei and leaned against the wall of the ramen house.

"And what arose your suspicions?" Sennyo asked him. The man smirked beneath his mask and said in return,

"All four Sunagakure ninja were gone. Along with Hoshi and Sennyo after the dance," he turned his face towards Rei, "And you, you've been missing ever since that feud between Sennyo and that guy in black. Why?"

"I am not authorized to tell you that information, nor do I have the wish to." Ayanami said. She surprised Kakashi, on the inside, at how robotic her tone and attitude were. Teuchi, the owner of the shop, set down a bowl of ramen in front of Hatake.

"Here's your usual." the old man said to him. The Jounin nodded, gave his money to the man, and lifted his fingers to his mask. Temari, Sennyo, and Rei leaned their faces closer to the counter and watched him intently as did Ayame, Teuchi's assistant. Kankurou and Hoshi raised their eyebrows and gazed at the girls oddly. They sighed in unison, putting their right hands to their foreheads. Kakashi pulled down his mask, said itadakimasu and began eating quickly. The four pairs of eyes became very bubbly and glazed as large pink hearts formed in Ayame's dark brown eyes. Sparkles formed around the girls and Kakashi like Armstrong's sparkles from Fullmetal Alchemist when he rips off his shirt. Getting pissed off that every time he ate around a woman or maturing girl, these types of things happened he glared at them with his right eye. Rather than the effect of them schying away from fright, the four fainted.

Pangs of jealousy ripped through the four males' hearts. Minutes later the girls revived with Kakashi gone from sight and the teenage boys standing.sulking around them. Sennyo quickly stood up and fixed her hair like a typical girl. Shouldn't you three be training or something for the Third Exam tomorrow?" she said, irratated. Kankurou waved his hand in the air enthusiastically.

"Nah, it'll be a pushover.Will you guys be there to see it?" replied Kankurou, a touch of concern hovering within the last sentence.

"No, sorry. We have to head back to our village, there's been an ...emergency." Sennyo sadly lied to him, she quickly glanced at Gaara who had his eyes fixed on the setting sun. Kankurou shrugged and sarcastically said,

"_Fine."_ The six walked back to the Sunagakure children's apartment, the Kumori ninja stayed outside its doors, bidding their farewells. Temari had briskly hugged Hoshi as he in return patted her back warmly, her face buried in the arc of his neck. With the imaginary rule of your best friend dating your sister or brother, Kankurou coughed into his hand before his farewell to Rei. Temari blushed and let go of Hoshi's who gazed endearingly at her. She bowed to him and ran inside, practically squealing from happiness/ the thing girls do when they're really happy. As soon as Kankurou was sure that Temari was gone he said to Rei, his black eyes casst downward,

"Will we ever see one another again, Ayanami-san?" he muttered.

"Possibly not." Ayanami replied.

"I see...well," he said, biting in his lips, "bye, Rei-chan..." He took her hand and set something in it. He gave the 'peace sign' with his fingers to Hoshi and Sennyo and ran inside. Gaara was about to follow since Kankurou had been blocking the door. Hoshi and Rei began walking away down the dirt road and into the sunset, their hearts heavy.

"Gaara-kun." Sennyo said to him, stepping forward a bit. He turned around only to be hugged by her. The boy's pale face froze as his body went stiff as a board, like a stubborn child resisting to go. "Please be careful tomorrow. You've seen what Uchiha Sasuke can do...don't let anybody mess with your heart. And...," she let him go quickly with her green eyes cast to side. She reached into her pocket and took out a small gold-chained, poupu fruit-shaped pendant with the Heartless emblem under the bottom of the Nobody insignia, surrounded by the Kingdom Hearts sign with her's on the back of it. I fyou looked really, really closely, you could see a tiny hole with one or two specks of stardust dripping out of it. She reached for his limp right hand and set the fake golden fruit on his palm, then closing his cool fingers over it.

"Er...thank you. Sennyo-san" Gaara replied, his blue eyes avoided hers with a hint of embarressment. With that he left and went inside the apartment and closed the wooden door. Sennyo stood there for a second or two then turned around and found a small, smooth sand-coloured stone engraved with the kanji 'ai'.

_Love...self-love, love of a friend, love a an enemy, love of a stranger..._she thought. Sennyo picked it up and ran to catch up with Rei and Hoshi.


	52. Farewell to Those We Love

_A red-haired young man the colour of flames in a black hooded coat lay on his back on the ground of the strange realm of swirling red and blue signs. A teenage boy in a black and blue outfit kneeled by him yet still on his large black and gold shoes. Wisps of liquid-black rose off of the man, disappearing into the swirling purple ceiling, a far-off look hazed into his brilliant green eyes. The blue-eyed teen seemed top be sad or horrified with a tinge of sadness and he yelled at the man, gesturing him to stand up. The boy's voice began to quiet down. One could almost see an invisible tear falling down the upside-down tattooed tear below each of his fading vibrant eyes. The handsome man muttered, "I just wanted to see—."_

"_Hoshi-kun_!" the two girls cried. Their male comrade had fallen to he ground as if he were a marionette with its strings cut. His right hand clutched at the white clothing to the center of his chest as it trembled and his pale left had had fallen near his forehead where it now twitched and shook, trying to hold at his temple. A drop of salty water fell to the dirt path beneath his face. His ice-blue eyes were only half closed like what one does when trying not to fall asleep but on the verge to. Rei frowned, curiosity, wonder, and recognition forming in her red eyes "Water, from your eyes…?"

"Hoshi-kun?" Sennyo nervously said, crouching down to her knees. She summoned Noa's ability to see things from people's dreams or past from Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shambala and lightly touch his quivering hand. Flashes of red-hair and a familiar realm swept into her mind at random. A boy about the same age as Hoshi was almost on his knees, speaking to the blurry face with red hair. Raspy laughter as clear as a morning's bell and bright-green eyes closed. "Axel?!" she gasped in a whimper. Her knees suddenly felt very heavy as she sat on the ground in shock, her palms on her forehead and fingers run through her dark-brown-black hair. The pilot looked at the two worryingly. "Hoshi-kun, d-did you ever meet Xigbar or Saix?"

The fifteen-year old was regaining consciousness, his blue yes were alert and looked up to her, horrified. "Yeah, you mean…Sora is going to take them down as well?" His hands stopped shaking and he pushed his upper body up into an awkward sitting position, although his elbows seemed likely to give away. Sennyo set down her hands and looked away from him, her eyes near empty of emotion. She muttered,

"Yes…"

"What is this emotion?" Rei suddenly said, more to herself than her team. A flicker of a memory from Rei III whipped through her mind, then gone. A word began to form onto her pale pink lips but it disappeared as quickly as had the memory.

"Sadness: the emotion of disappointment or sorrow, Rei-chan." Sennyo answered her almost dourly. Her crimson eyes gazed at the setting sun over the tree tops to her left, the light flickering in her eyes.

"Why?" the pilot asked, her eyes unwavering from the sun.

"A heart, a person connected with me and Hoshi's chain-of-memories has…" Sennyo voice faltered. _What, died? Passed away? None of these words can work out, not for _him_ at least…_ "Ceased to exist." Both her comrades noticed her hesitation in words.

"What was he?"

"A Nobody, like Hoshi-kun but belonging in one world. Why do you ask, out of curiosity?" the Touch inquired. The said-of boy looked at the two quickly, surprised to be brought into the conversation.

"If he never did actually since he is nothing but the strength and will of one's heart, a Nobody, how can you say that he has even ceased to exist? Every one is connected, no matter how fragile or small the ties…" Rei's voice began to get louder, "he could show up—!"

"I already know the ending to that story!" the younger girl practically yelled. The boy looked to her, concerned with her outbreak of emotion. " Sora and the Light vanquish the darkness that we're familiar with right now, only to start on a new adventure in the end that no one seems to know of as of yet. The King will know in the end. I really doubt his story will continue…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Please forgive me." Hoshi collected himself and stood up, he offered a hand to Sennyo: she took it and helped her up. "Rei-chan," Sennyo said, "how would you react, or feel if Shinji or Gendo were to die?" The blue-haired girl's face awoke in an expression of recognition and sorrow, of memories that weren't hers. She went silent for a moment.

"I feel—would feel empty…right here. Like shallow breath coming through swollen lungs." She deadpanned, her hand grasping around the center of her chest to about where her heart was or should be. Hoshi glanced at the setting red sun, then at the long shadows it cast.

"We should get going. Dark will set in about an hour from now." he said. The girls nodded and so the group walked down the lazily sloping hill on the dirt path of medium length with golden tipped grass as it reflected the warm light of the sun setting before them. Sennyo, being the naïve thirteen-year old she was, summoned a handful of stardust in her hand, and stayed sure that her expression did not change. Hoshi looked to her suspiciously but disregarded it as some sort of weird female hormone. She quickly dashed it onto her friends. The Nobody sneezed.

"If you think about it," Sennyo said aloud, " the time we've had together has not been long, so we should make the best of it…right?" The last part of it was more to herself than to her team, Sennyo now glided above the ground by an inch or so. Hearing not even faint sounds of breathing behind her, she turned around to face a familiar face.

"Good evening, Sennyo-chan." the Sannin said with his smooth voice, his sharp white teeth rinned at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be killing a Kazekage right about now?" she asked him. "Where are my teammates? You realize a battle between two immortals isn't a very good idea, Orochimaru-san." He snorted and replied,

"Nothing of a sort. The killing's done already done with I'm afraid, it wasn't very fun just to let you know. Rather boring actually. I'm just trying to make a bargain with you. Your comrades' freedom n exchange for your service in assisting me invade Konoha to kill the Third. Nothing to it really, it should come by easy with skills like yours and ine combined, not to mention your team's as well." Sennyo driftes her left hand unsuspiously to her left thigh holster, summoning and activating the third stage of the Sharingan.

"My comrades are to be the bargaining chip?" she asked him, she smirked, "I'd like to help you with your plans, I really would. But I can't, sorry. Xemnas should know and I'n sure has told you. So, please, release them or I'll activate the Mangekyou Sharingan." His smile didn't falter from his young face.

"You actualy think I have them now? Don't be rash. They were gone at the speed of sound the moment you turne your back on them, they should be at my vilage right about now."

_Dammit, doing anything with Orochimaru-san could make Rei-chan, Hoshi-kun, or myself change the storyline. I can't allow myself to meddle that far._ Memories of Goofy confusing the words muddle and meddle came into her mind. _Hmph, but I don't have a choice. Even if I were to refuse _and _ activted the Mangekyou Sharingan, it could harm Orochimaru-san even if I were to be able to go to his hideout and rescue those two. Or if I should flee from here right now, Orochimaru-san could still use Hoshi-kun and Rei-chan's power to destroy Konoha. Damn it all…_ Sennyo sighed and deactivated the Sharingan. "Please lead the way, Orochimaru-san." she said. The old man smirked, turned around, andleapt into the forest to the right of the path, Sennyo following with caution behind.

The two flew through the trees, branch to branch in silence for a while. She spoke up, "Where's Kabuto-san? He's usually with you isn't he?"

"You know of Kabuto? He's back at the base with your friends. Sennyo-chan, you seem to like the dark types. Why is that?" Orochimaru said in his polite yet threatening voice.

"What do you mean?" she looked at him oddly.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara, your teammates, Hatake Kakashi, …myself, and who knows who else from the outside worlds." Sennyo green eyes first became hard that soft like Rei's or Chi's from Chobits.

"Beings like you," she explained nonchalantly, "just know the hardships and darkness of life. Uchiha Sasuke: his older brother killed all his family leaving only Sasuke-kun alive because he was too weak. Now he seeks revenge. Gaara-kun..has lived his whole like in darkness and alone. He will love only himself since there were none to give him love. Rei-chan and Hoshi-kun, they're…they're beings born of someone's misery and pain, yet also the strength and will of that someone. A teammate, a friend died for Kakashi and his father Sakumo commited suicide," she paused and took a shallow breath, " and you, Orochimaru-san, you're amazing I must admit. You wanted more than what a simple, boring village life could offer. _Power_ and ever-lasting life. In ways, you and I are the same."

"Heh," Orochimaru chuckled, thinking the girl young and naïve, "whatever you say, Sennyo-chan." The remainder of the journey was silent an only the cries of birds and loud whispers of the wind sounded around them. A stone building almost completely emersed into the ground with a slow-sloping path leading into it came into view.


	53. Troubling Matters

The Sannin lead the girl through the labyrinth of his fortress. The hallways were about the widths of two average people side by side surrounded by stone, illuminated only be a single candle hanging from a bronze chain every few yards. The dirt ground was dry yet un-cracked as it was pounded until near stone-like solid. They passed by a room on the right with a metal plate on its doorframe saying 'F1' and continuing down the hall were the odd numbers on the right and the even on the left. At a crossroad they took a left and entered the first room to their right. The doorframe said 'M1'. Orochimaru pushed aside the thick black curtain that blended in well with the walls for Sennyo. She went in without hesitated and Orochimaru followed. Wires, test-tubes, papers, books, and all sort of medical accessories and equipment lay about in neat stacks and groups. "Welcome back, Orochimaru-sama," an ex-Konoha shinobi greeted, his back turned for the moment, "the boy and—." Kabuto grunted at seeing an unfamiliar young girl with Orochimaru.

"Relax, Kabuto. She has allied with us for now, isn't that right, Sennyo-chan?" he asked her, his green-yellow, snake-like eyes stared down at her without moving his face.

"Yeah…" she replied in a mutter, her eyes were cast to the body on the table covered with a white sheet up to pale shoulders and with a square white cloth covering the nose and up with several seals and notes painted in some way onto it. The males took notice to this. The old man walked to her side, his shadow overlapping hers, looming and stretching to the wall to her left like an ominous threat.

"Sennyo-chan, I want you to heal him." Orochimaru said to her. Kabuto frowned but did not comment, merely pushing up his glasses at the wire bridge with his right forefingers.

"Kabuto-san is as well of a medical-ninja as Tsunade is. I can copy that jutsu but not make it any better. I would be of no use to you but a waste of time," she explained to him, her green eyes never wavering from the body's face and chest, "but…may I…speak with him, Kimimaro-san?"

"You say that if Kabuto cannot cure him then nor can you?"

"Yes." she replied. Orochimaru chuckled and said with a charmingly amused yet disappointed smile on his face,

"Very well then, you may speak with Kimimaro-kun. Kabuto, I have need of your assistance." the villainous man said, he left the room. Kabuto proceeded to follow but paused as he held back the thick curtains leading to the hallway. With his back to her he asked her in his nonchalant of a voice,

"Did you mean it, about what you said?"

"…Yes, I'd very much like to help Kimimaro-kun—san!" she quickly said, shocked at herself for allowing herself to say 'kun' after his name, "You've done well for him." As Kabuto slipped past the curtains he said,

"Thank you, Sennyo-san." he flash-stepped from the doorway to catch up with his master. Sennyo gazed to where the young man had disappeared to. She walked over to the bed of the last Kaguya and sat on a metal stool to the left of it.

"Kimimaro-kun…" she whispered more to her heart than him, "Don't let that idiot Uzumaki ruin you. Keep your cool…"

"What is…Orochi…maru-sama doing?" the man beneath the sheets suddenly said, his voice mature and deep of that of a young man yet raspy from sickness. Sennyo gave a shallow gasp.

"Oh, you were awake. Please forgive me for waking you—." she started in apology.

"What is Orochimaru-sama up to?" he repeated, his voice now stronger.

"Right now, he should be planning out on getting his dream container." haughtily told Sennyo.

"Who?"

"He too has a Kekkai Genkai ability, is young, and is an Uchiha." she hinted.

"…Uchiha…" Kimimaro echoed, the white sheet over his face shifted a bit and he fell back into deep sleep. Sennyo stared despairingly at the sick, elite, shinobi. She got up from the stool sounding a squeaky noise from it and left the room.

A blue-haired kunoichi watched Kabuto heal an Oto-ninja, and then tried it herself like a young child imitating her idol. Kabuto frowned in annoyance then sighed, admitting defeat or that the girl was just as good as he. "You're pretty good. Who taught you medical jutsu?"

"I watch and imitate or I am told to do so." Rei dead-panned. The side-kick looked at her oddly with suspicion and shrugged. He helped the Sound-nin back to his feet and told him to wait in the next room. The pilot looked over to the isolation-tank of green water, inside it was the unconscious Hoshi with nothing but white boxers on. Tubes connected to his eight chakra points and his where his heart should be with thin white gauze with a jutsu seal of some painted on it. _"Hoshi-kun," _Rei said to Hoshi through her cyber-brain com, _"Hoshi-kun?!"_ No response came from the boy. _"Sennyo, where are you, Sennyo-chan?! "_

From elsewhere in the building was Sennyo. _Rei-chan?! What is it, are you two all right? Where are you?!_

"_Medical Room, M8. Please, hurry."_

"Room M8?" Sennyo muttered to herself, "Why, that should be just over there—." She dashed down the long hallway in search of the room. _M4…, M6…, M…here it is!_ This time the door was not consisted of a thick black curtain but a black door with a small, tinted, rectangular window no taller than the length of you're the beginning and end of one's middle finger and about five inches long. _Please, be okay_ she thought. With earthbending she slid the heavy door open to see Ayanami IV standing next to a tall and wide, cylindrical, giant fish-tank with faded neon-green liquid within. She ran to her and was about to ask 'what's wrong?!' when she saw something in the corner of her eye. "What…happened, Rei-chan?"

"They threatened us with abilities we have not yet acquired so we went along with them to escape any discrepancy. Also, knowing you, we thought that it'd be better if we tried as best we could not to meddle with the story. Orochimaru-san seeks or sought eternal life regardless that he says that he's immortal. He is studying Hoshi-kun on how he is immortal yet without jutsu. I have not told him of anything in Kingdom Hearts." Rei explained as if she were an NPC.

"Oh, I see. Thank you so very much, Rei-chan." Sennyo commented. She slowly put her hands on the glass as if afraid it would break upon touch alone. It was cool and refreshing as light danced off the glass and water within casting an eerie yet calming glow on the characters. "I could transmute the glass but the liquid would spill out, and this liquid could be what is keeping Hoshi-kun's existence together right now."

"Anything wrong, Sennyo-chan?" Orochimaru suddenly said from behind them. The girl whipped around in fright and shock. The spoken-of girl bit her lip and cried,

"Why? Why Hoshi-kun, Orochimaru-san?! You have Sasuke-kun and Kimimaro-kun!"

"Don't be silly. I don't want Hoshi-kun as a container but as a source of life. As long as Darkness exists in the human heart than he shall live, no? I will use his immortality after I use my next container." The Sannin explained to her.

"Give him back to me and Rei!"she rashly said, "Let him free!"

"Or else what, Sennyo-chan? " he said in a mocking taste, "You aren't allowed to touch me, let alone kill me."

_He's right, I can't kill him. If I kill him then revive him with Curaga or with a Phoenix Down―no, I don't know if or what the side-effects of that could be, if perhaps even with my magic, it would revive him only to near death. Also, I don't know the timetables for tomorrow is the invasion of Sunagakure and Otogakure on Konoha and I absolutely cannot jeopardize the timing for that. The story has long been written ago. _Sennyo hurriedly to him, "I'll give you much needed information that you'll need for you next two visits to Konoha. That includes tomorrow."

"Can I keep your word on that?"

"Yes."

"Hmph. If you don't, I'll make sure you pay the honorable price for breaking promises, Sennyo-chan," Orochimaru said to her, keeping his eyes on the two young girls he said to Kabuto, "Kabuto, release Hoshi-kun."

He frowned as if in disagreement, but then adjusted his glasses: sending a strong reflecting glare back at them.

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Please, tell me your opinion so far on the story. Do you think the writing style has changed...? The characters...? The genr.e..?This sounds like a damn essay for school or something, I know. But, is Sennyo selfish? Thirteen I's and me's together I counted just in this chapter said by her. Thanks so much for reading!**


	54. Exchanges Are Given

The silver-haired shinobi nodded, adjusted his glasses: casting a bright light reflected in their way, and went over to the computers by the isolation tank. He bent over and began to punch in several buttons and type a few things. Kabuto then pulled down a red sliding bar down the diagonal surface of one of the machines. The faded-neon green liquid slowly became clear like water, then to an orange- red mixture, the colour of blood. Orochimaru smiled grandly to the young girls, "Hoshi-kun is now ready to be taken out, but first your information please." Sennyo nodded, Rei looked to her with concern in her red eyes.

"The assassination will not go _quite_ as well as you planned, far more painful than you have anticipated. Orochimaru-san, you should also make extra plans and not rely too much on your trump card. Kimimaro-san is going to die because of his illness and because of your plans to obtain Uchiha Sasuke-kun with the cursed-seal on level-two. The Sound Five will be crushed by five Genin and a Chuunin. Also, the Kyuubu brat is a lot more trouble than he's worth but killing him will slow down Sasuke-kun's progress with his Sharingan," she told him, she then smirked and added on, "not to mention the fifth Hokage will be an old teammate of yours, you should know who, right?" The Sannin moved some hair from his face and grinned.

"Is that it?" haughtily asked Orochimaru, "You sound like a Sensei or an old woman. I'll take your information into consideration for now." He nodded to Yakushi Kabuto; the young man took notice and pressed another button. The LCL like liquid began to drain from the cylindrical tank. Hoshi began to fall in the water and then lay cramped on the floor as the remainder of the liquid disappeared. It was more like watered-down orangy-gell all over Hoshi's body than anything. Orochimaru pressed a secret panel that seemed invisible to all but his eyes on the tank and a fifth of the glass slid to the right of the tank. He reached inside and took the Nobody by the arm, then tossing him lightly to Ayanami and Sennyo. Orochimaru threw a folded bundle of clothes at them like a Frisbee.

"The boy and his belongings, go now before I change my mind." Sennyo transmuted a small bag on the ground: shaped like a green frog with its mouth as the opening of the purse. She cradled the clothes in her right arm.

"Thank you, Orochimaru-san." said Sennyo.

"Thank you, sir." Rei said to him, bowing her head. The girls draped Hoshi's arms over their shoulders, Rei on his right and The Touch to his left, and disappeared in a poof of heavy black smoke. The Sannin's thin eyebrows raised in curiosity as he walked over to the frog purse. He picked it up and opened it by the mouth-zipper to find it filled to the brim with ryo.

Meanwhile…a young boy in an orange sweat-suit and yellow hair is crying his blue eyes out over his lost money and a young girl with short, pink-hair and a red Chinese dress on who just happened to be passing by laughs hysterically at him.

The Kumori ninja settle down by a long, running stream in the dense wood. "_Curaga!_" Rei and Sennyo said in unison. The black-haired girl then tried to water-bend the strange liquid out of his lungs if there was any as Rei tried multiple elixirs and Hi-potions.

The world flicker into sight before me. The sky was blue as usual and the surrounding area smelled of…forest life. A pair of crimson eyes and green eyes gazed at me from my left and right sides. "Where are we?" I asked them, my voice, soft, as I had just woken up.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, Hoshi-kun. We're by a stream in Ta no Kuni, the Rice Country. Sennyo said to him endearingly. She gave him a small smile.

Rei said to him, "Welcome back." The Nobody sat up and took the bundle of clothes Rei was holding out to him.

"Thank you." he replied. The girls walked towards the stream and looked away as he dressed. He joined them a few minutes later after strapping on his holsters and securing his black vest. The stream was peaceful, casting light-blue light on their faces and bodies.

"Hey, guys?" Sennyo said in a quiet tone. Two pairs of eyes swiveled to look at her, then returning to the waters. "If I…asked you two to come along with me on this other-worldly journey that has no goal, would you… come?"

"Does that mean you're asking?" asked Hoshi with his maturing yet smooth voice.

"Heh…yes." she laughed. Rei spoke up,

"Are you sure about this? I am originally from another world, my body and main personality at least. You and Hoshi-kun are different."

"Yes. With the assassination and invasion of Konoha that will happen sometime tomorrow, I fear that the two of yours welfare and this world of 'Naruto's storyline. Changing it could prove disastrous. I'm sorry. If not, then you could stay with _Temari-chan _and _Kankurou-san_. I'm sorry if this feels implied to you." Rei IV paused then replied to Sennyo,

"I will go with you."

"Same here." said Hoshi. Sennyo smirked and said,

"So it's decided then." She reached to her left holster and brought out the small book. Holding it out to them, the teenagers set their hands lightly under and over it. Light burst from the book, however once it touched the three's bodies, flames of black and blue consumed them and disappeared they did into black ash.

It felt wonderful and yet also dreadful, the darkness surrounding them. Familiar and yet a stranger to new. Rei and Hoshi fell slowly through it not knowing what exactly to do. It was if they all shared one conscious, and all thoughts were connected. _Think of a wonderful thought, and happy little thought, and you'll be able to fly in this world of nothing_ they thought Sennyo said to them, somewhat breaking the silence. She was floating down with them, feet first though rather than head first.

"_If not, then will we collide with something in the end? Nothing can last forever."_ thought Hoshi. Moments of silence passed.

_I don't think so. Unless one of you or I were to create something here, this place is just simply nothing. And if there is something at the end of this Realm of Nothing, you're falling too slowly to hurt yourself. _Moments later all three were floating in the blank world in a position between standing and lying on ones' back. Loud heartbeats raged throughout the Nobodies chests'. As Sennyo clutched her chest where the heart should be, at the same exact time Hoshi was grasping his forehead and temple.

"Sennyo-chan, Hoshi-kun?" Rei nervously asked them, all three had begun to sink in the depths of the Darkness. Images of a young man with spiky blond hair and a SOLDIER-like suit flashed through Sennyo's mind whereas pictures of a young man with long, silver-hair with a long black coat on and a black-feathery wing ripped through Hoshi's.

"Cloud!"

"Sephiroth!" Sennyo and Hoshi cried and gasped out simultaneously. The Touch bearer drew out her first non-default Keyblade _Rising Light_ and thrust it into the nothingness before her. The paopu at the end of the whip lashed straight out like an arrow and a Keyhole appeared. The Realm of Nothing burst into light.


	55. Rei Out

The trio awoke to find themselves looking down at the scene: they stood on the second floor of the marketplace in Radiant Garden above a shop. The Keyblade bearer of Light was speaking enthusiastically to Cloud. The man nodded and walked away to the Borough. "Sennyo, Hoshi, are we…in your original world?" Rei asked them. Her light blue hair set at a great contrast to the sunsetting skies.

"Radiant Garden..is a way we are…" Sennyo replied, her green eyes seemed blank even in that three-dimensional world. 

"Also known as Hollow Bastion." Hoshi added, his voice seemed much more mature in this world. 

"Hoshi?" the youngest quietly said to him. She didn't glance his way.

"Y-yes?" he cautiously said.

"I guess you and I must make our separate ways for now until this part of the story is over."

"Yeah, I suppose so." He made an uncomfortable frown. Rei felt a familiar emotion pang through her. 

"Rei," said Sennyo, "You're free to do as you wish until this is over. Well, so far as not to meddle…but you know that…" 

"Understood." Rei replied. Hoshi and Sennyo looked to one another, then to the sky. In a medium-sized orb of dark, swirling colours they disappeared as if sucked in. Rei was alone in the world of something. 

"What am I to do now?" she whispered to herself. She sighed and walked off the stone platform to the man of the second floor. She walked down the wide stone steps before her, Rei then noticed a large white duck in a black top-hat and a blue jacket with red collar. His wooden cane tapping along the ground as it waddled towards her. "_What is this!? A giant dressed-up duck?!"_ she thought.

"Hello young lady, would you like a sea-salt ice cream bar? I have far too many now so it's on the house!" said the duck. 

"_It spoke!"_ Rei's mind said. Her facial expression remained the same though. She tried to smile and said,

"Thank you, sir." She took from his gloved hand the ice cream bar and bowed her head. 

"Just call me Mr. Scrooge!" Mr. Scrooge Mcduck said, he happily waddled away. The pilot looked at the blue thing on the stick she held. She wasn't all too sure if she should actually eat it or not. The blue-haired girl brought the ice cream to her pale-pink lips and licked it. 

"_Salty, and yet sweet…" _she thought. Rei wore a blue dress that fell to the center of her thighs and up her stomach where it disappeared behind a white billowy-shirt that went to only below her breasts. At the neck there was a collar that split into two at the center of the shirt and rose up and the sleeves fell just off her shoulders. On her feet were black converse-like shoes that went to her knees. Just as she was walking up the stairs to the top floor, Rei heard a strange and eerie sound around her. Black creatures with yellow eyes moving in a dazed way appeared all around her. "These are…Heartless!" she exclaimed as her heart yelled out the name for her. She reached to the back of her hips to grab kunai only to find the hilt of a sword. 

She took it out from her red belt as she jumped down the stairs: away from the Heartless. It was double-bladed: on one end was a dagger as long from her elbow to wrist, katana styled. On the other half past the four black inches of leather hilt was a long sword that at first was straight for the first foot and a half then zig-zagged slowly to the right and left, then straight again. It was about as long as her adult arm. On this end of the blade was a circular red ring the size of her palm, the tip of the blade sliding through the revolving center of it.

The Shadow Heartless jumped at her. She hit a few with the long edge, spun the sword around and killed the ones she had jus thrown off. More were appearing in sight. Still learning with this new weapon, she leapt backwards like Kisaragi Yuffie and sliced another two down. She was backed to the wall of the cold stone slabs. Rei continued to kill them but not fast enough, she could feel one's cold claws nearly peel off her face. A ball of fire suddenly incinerated one of the Heartless. A man with three belts looped fashionably over his lower hips, brown shoulder-length hair, and a black fur-collared jacket jumped down from the second floor to her side.

"Looks like you could use some help!" he said, swiping his Gunblade down on a few Heartless that had thrown themselves at him, he whisked them away into oblivion as if they were level 1 compared to a level 99 character with all of his or her Abilities equipped with the highest upgraded weapon of his or her type.

"Thank you." Rei replied to him. _"Why is he helping me? _Who_ is he?"_ A strange, familiar feeling simmered up inside of her, she and Leon looked to one another and they together they jumped into the midst of the heartless, face-to-face with a few feet spaced between them.

"Pierce of Wrath!" they simultaneously yelled. The center of Rei's sword's hilt attatched onto Leon's hilt horizontally, resembling a cross of a sort and began to rotate like a pinwheel. Leon was on the left and Rei to the right as they hovered in the air with their sides practically joined save an inch or two. Tufts of fire burst rapidly from their swords as they spun around, killing all of the Heartless in one single sweep.

The battle was over and the two sheathed their weapons after a short struggle of try to get their weapons un-adjoined. The man brushed off some dust on his jacket and said, "I'm Leon, welcome to Radiant Garden. Did you just arrive here by Gummi Ship? I've never seen your face around here before." Leon greeted her, he bowed his head a bit.

"_I suppose I should say Gummy Ship, whatever that is…"_ she thought. "Yes, I am Ayanami Rei, thank you for your help." Rei said to him. She bowed her head and began walking away, "I must be going now, goodbye." She walked up the grey and black stairs and forward into the Borough.

A man with long, silver-hair spoke with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. At the top of the smooth and icy cliffs surround the south edge of the area sat Hoshi and Sennyo. A blonde man with in black rushed in from the narrower trail leading to there. "Sorry I'm late, Sephiroth!" Cloud snapped at him, his nonchalant attitude mixing with his voice of angst. He brandished his Buster Blade. Sephiroth whipped out his Masume and smirked. They dashed towards one another and the dance of blades began.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews so far everyone! Can anyone guess what the title of this chapter is named after?**


	56. My Heartless Angel

The pilot of Evangelion Unit 00 was walking past a long a long grey-stoned house

The pilot of Evangelion Unit 00 was walking past a long a cream-coloured house. It had a roughly patched red roof, and a poor, wooden door. She heard a door slam shut behind her: Ayanami was about to turn around but was roughly shoved aside by a woman with long black hair and black clothes on. Although you could never guess by her facial expression, Rei was thinking, _"How rude…"_ The black-haired woman was already running on the second floor towards the Bailey. An emotion smirked within Rei's makeshift heart and she sprinted toward the wall of the second floor. She clapped her hands as if in prayer then pushed them against the grey, stone wall. An earthquake-like reaction shook the top floor and Tifa Lockhart fell to the ground.

"What was that?" Lockhart asked herself as she got up. She wiped off her pants some imaginary dust and ran into the Bailey. Rei put her hands to her mouth and giggled. _Laughter…smiling._

A boy in a white and blue plug suit near alike to her own and from his bio-weapon to her deformed entry plug. He then grasped the piping hot horizontal bar and turned it with great frustration. The entrance steamed as he opened it and found her laying in the cockpit-like seat with her head turned to the side. "Ayanami! Are you alright?! Ayanami!" he yelled. She moved her head to face him, her vision blurred to clearness. The fourteen-year old boy climbed into the pill-like chamber, his eyes were watering. "Don't say that…don't say that you have nothing else." he said, the boy's face was downcast as tears fell into the orange liquid below.  
"…"

"Don't say goodbye when you leave on a mission. It's just too sad." From her laying position she propped herself up with her forearms and asked,

"Why are you crying? …I'm sorry, I don't know what to do or feel at a time like this." Shinji looked to her: his expression was happy and his black-blue eyes were still brimmed with salty tears.

"Why don't you try smiling?" Shinji said to her softly. Her crimson eyes widened as she saw an image of her commander appear in her mind. It panned in to his face and the man smiled. Rei happily gazed at Ikari Shinji and —

She continued to walk up the stairs to her left after the sudden flashback. Rei had found her hands clawing the stone wall she had preformed alchemy on, the right of her forehead pressed against the cool stone before her. "Smile..." whispered Rei to no one in particular.

The sun was gone beyond sight as it set behind the remains of Maleficent's castle. "Did you give him my message?" a young man with long silk-silver hair asked the spiky, brown-haired boy. The tall man's feathery dark wing swayed a bit in the gentle breeze. Sora crossed his arms and smirked.

"Maybe…" the boy haughtily said.

"Sorry I kept you," a young man's voice yelled with hate, "_Sephiroth_!" He walked in from the narrow path leading to the Dark Depths.

"Cloud...,"Sephiroth mumbled, "you'll never let go of the darkness…"

"Shut up!" Cloud Strife told him, barely raising hid voice. He prepared his large sword before him.

"You'll never let go of your past."

Shut up!" the blonde said with much more anger, maybe even angst. He rushed forward with his buster blade and swung it down at his rival with great ease as if it were no more than a dagger. Sephiroth jumped elegantly into the air. Cloud looked up and leapt to join him. Buster Blade against Masamune: the two clashed at one another three times with their impressive weapons, both parrying the other.

"Cloud! Get him!" cheered on the fifteen-year old. Donald made a whooping shout. As gravity brought them down they struck once more: Cloud was sent back to the icy walls by the force of Sephiroth's sword. He pushed off the walls and made a mighty leaping attack at Sephiroth who had already alighted to the ground. The sliver-haired man leapt high and met him. They made fruitless attacks upon one another thrice more. The 'One Winged Angel' came to the ground by his own will as Cloud was still in the air and jumped once more, using the momentum to his advantage.

The 'One Winged Angel played a dance of swords with Strife, driving him back with each parry. Using his attack pattern of three, Sephiroth parried with Cloud once more as he rose into the air then once in a powerful downward thrust: his opponent blocked this but was sent to the ground on his feet. Sephiroth chased after him and gave another downward strike but Cloud made a great dash for the high of the icy wall to his right and ran along it towards the sunset. Sephiroth copied his action and the two nemesis flew off the walls and struck at one another again, white tails of stars let in their quake of blades. They had passed each other up and they landed on the ground. Fury was written on Cloud's face as he saw Sephiroth turn around and strike at him. Cloud sprint forth and met him on the floor, their weapons held strong against the other as they made a sideways cross shape: tails of stars burst from the impact. A nonchalant expression masked Sephiroth's face as he said to him,

"Absurd." Cloud glared at him with his sky-blue eyes.

"Defeating me is meaningless. You know that more than anyone…Cloud." They were face-to-face, with only their unique swords held pressed against the other. Cloud looked away from him, and then returned to his glare as Sephiroth continued. "No matter how many times I fall, your darkness keeps calling me back." Cloud grunted as he cast his eyes to the ground.

"Wrong!" cried a not-so-familiar feminine voice. From the cliffs above, a black-haired Nobody noticed his companion tense, her green eyes wide with a strong emotion. Whether it was hate or shock was unknown to him.

"Tifa! Stay back!" ordered Cloud. She ran towards him,

"How can I? I wanna help you!" she paused several yard from the dueling men. Using this interruption to his advantage: Sephiroth Applied more force to his Masamune in an upward slide and threw off Cloud further away. Cloud regained his balance and readied his Buster Blade. Tifa ran forward to the between them at a distance. Sephiroth was at compose as he told the woman,

"You can't. He'll never let go of the darkness."

"He doesn't have to," she replied, "he just needs someone to surround him with light." Sephiroth pointed the tip of his sword at the woman, a hint of annoyance creeping into his facial expression. Tifa jumped back in order to dodge it. "The darkness will be there, Sephiroth— but in a place you can't reach." She confidently said. He looked at her amusingly.

"Is that right?" he said, his silver bangs blew in the wind, "Let's see what this light of yours can do." He brought his sword up and swiped down at her. Tifa jumped to her left, then jumping at him with great speed trying to punch him. Sephiroth dodged this by leaning back a bit. A flash of light overcame Cloud as he shrunk back from it. His left arm was raised defensively.

"_No!_" he yelled at either the battle between his friend and enemy or at the Light surging at him. Tifa made another rush at Sephiroth who had turned to her, first a punch with her right hand, an upper-cut with the left: still missing by a fraction, then a sweeping kick with her right foot. As she came back to the ground in a third of a second later she made a second kick followed by a backlash kick. Sephiroth dodged all of these with simple movements of his upper body then forced her back with a powerful silver streak that was his Masamune. She regained her balance just as Sephiroth made quick pierce-like strikes at her, Tifa dodged these with somewhat difficulty and another flash of Light was cast at Cloud as his sword-arm was slack, his left arm covering his face, as if in pain.

"Look out!' yelled Sora from all of a sudden. Sephiroth had come flying towards him: Cloud leapt out of the way and stood in battle stance a few feet before Tifa. The woman opened her arms to him and said,

"Cloud, you can have my light." Her right hand cam to a clench near her heart.

"The light doesn't suit you." commented Sephiroth, making a downward slash with his weapon as if to make a point.

"I just…" Cloud Strife muttered, "don't know…" His face slowly cast to the ground as he said this. A radiant light enveloped him for a brief second. Sephiroth glared and dashed towards him.

"Stop!" he commanded with his soft voice, his sword glinted in the light in his left hand as it was raised to strike dead and true. Cloud readied his blade like a batters' near the ground, a golden light glowed from his chest. Sephiroth halted his attack. Cloud leapt into the air, his body still radiating that golden light and Sephiroth followed him into the setting sky for a final dance of blades. The two disappeared in a brilliant explosion of light.


	57. Instrumentality

Hoshi and Sennyo were lost in thought, one in shock and the other something similar to heart break without a heart

Hoshi and Sennyo were lost in thought, one in shock and the other something similar to heart break without a heart when Rei walked over to them from behind.

"Hello, Rei." greeted the man. His eyes fixated in the sky where the man he had known disappeared.

"Did you have fun? Forgive us for leaving you alone like that." Sennyo said. Ayanami paused before answering.

"I remembered him…" replied the woman. Hoshi and Sennyo twisted their upper bodies around to face her at an angle. The smallest fraction of lower face was visible as the high collar of thick white cloth brushed his pale cheeks. His raven-black hair was similar to that of a mixture of Cloud and Roxas', Sora's Nobody.

"Him?" Hoshi echoed.

"Shinji Ikari, from my second and third life." There was a long moment of silence as eyes were cast to different sides. Hoshi's black-gloved hands alike to Riku's in Kingdom Hearts tensed for a reason known only to him as he frowned. He stood up as a cool breeze drove by. The long-short-sleeves of his jacket wavered and his Organization boots made a soft pad on the ground as he shifted his weight. His white shirt came to be a coat tail that stopped at his knees and his pants were of an almost black-grey material that were thin yet baggy on his skinny legs and a black belt fell diagonally off his right hip where it was faintly visible behind the opening of his jacket-like shirt.

"Rei, do you —_Rei_!" he yelled as the subject suddenly fell to her bare knees then to the ground as if in shock. Her crimson eyes were wide yet in a far off world. As if invisible lightning had struck him, Hoshi too collapsed to his side.

"Oh, gosh…Hoshi—!" Sennyo's hand slipped as she tried to support her self to stand up. Her face was somewhat tilted away from Hoshi's but she could see his eyes struggling to look into hers. "Your eyes…they aren't like Cloud's…their Sephiroth's…!" she managed to whisper as the world was quickly fading from view.

"Is that…so?" he muttered, "Your eyes feel like Aer-ith's." he gasped and the world of Radiant Garden was dark.

A man in a black, slim trench-coat and black and silver haired pulled into a low ponytail jumped to the floor a boy with spiky brown hair and two animal companions were. He aimed one of two of his crossbow like guns at the boys face but fatigue overwhelmed him and the older man fell to his left knee. His right arm propped on his right thigh that was still up. The scar that stretched from his left jaw to his left amber eye seemed to burn him and the black eye-patch on his left was stuck to his face from sweat. The boy stood before him.

"Why did you call me Roxas?" asked the blue-eyed boy, his magical weapon still prepared in his hands to his left. The man chuckled, turned up his head to face him and said,

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lines of shades of black and white appeared around him as Darkness drained from his body and into the air, soon deteriorating into nothingness.

"Hey, hold on!" demanded the boy, already knowing that he was far too late.

"_It's that kid! They Keyblade wielder of Light…"_ Hoshi thought.

_Sora… and that Nobody—_ thought Sennyo

"_Xigbar…."_ he finished for her.

"Ayanami…Rei…!" gasped a fourteen year old boy as he and two adult women enter the half-circle room. Before them was a curving, aquarium-like tank with orange-red liquid contained within. Drifting around in that liquid were tens of girls very, very similar to Ayanami Rei, all bare and with soulless smiles. Hollow happiness. Some of the Reis turned around or looked up or down to smile blankly at them. The younger woman with dark-purple hair and a short-tight, black dress that came to a sports-collar at the top tried to relax her arms in her red jacket but a part of her couldn't get over the shock of what she was seeing. She turned to the dirt-blonde haired doctor woman and questioned both to herself and the doctor,

"What?! Eva's dummy plug is…"

"Yes," Akagi Ritsuko confirmed, "These are about to be the core of the dummy system. This is the factory for manufacturing them."

"This is…?" Misato choked back.

"They are dummies. Nothing but parts for Rei. Humans found a god and tried to obtain it. As a result, humanity was punished." Ritsuko spoke of the Second Impact, "That was fifteen years ago. The god they found had vanished. However, they tried to revive the god themselves: it was Adam. A human made from Adam to be close to the god: that is Eva." _Shinji…Ikari we have been—…Ikari is calling for me— Shinji! Is this my soul, wanting to become one with —_ flashbacks of all the times Ikari had ever piloted Evangelion Unit 01 to fight the Angels, every time he had looked at her or her to him, every moment she thought of him or he of her flashed through their minds. The short hair of the dolls seemed red in the LCL as the current within blew it about.

"Human?" questioned the feeble boy, "Is that human?"

"Yes. That's a human. Eva, which originally didn't have a soul, now has a human soul. All of them were salvaged. However, the vessel that truly contains a soul is Rei. Only she has a soul. None of the other vessels have a soul. There was nothing in the room of Gauf. These Rei-like things don't have a soul, nothing but vessels." Ritsuko frowned in either anger or pain, or even a mixture of both perhaps. Her thick, brown eyebrows were furrowed as she stated boldly, "So I'll destroy them," she ended, her self-control breaking, "because I hate them."

With the black, rectangular remote control in her right hand she pressed a touch-screen button and a list or orange lit up on its screen. The Reis emitted strange screams, quiet screams hidden behind giggling like a lost soul, cutting their wrist with a butcher's knife. Their limbs began to fall off and organs and muscles began to break from their bodies. Heads rolled off as their bodies dissolved. The water turned a deeper shade of red with each passing second. _"Red…the color I hate…"_

Hoshi and Sennyo had woken to find Rei lying on the grey ground flat on her back. Her red eyes gazed blankly forward at the sun-setting sky.

"Rei?" Sennyo said to the young woman. In this world, Rei was at the age of twenty-one, Hoshi was twenty-two, and Sennyo twenty.

"Nothing…but a vessel." Do I have a soul…Sennyo, Hoshi?" Rei asked, her eyes were still set on the purple-pink sky. They were somewhat surprised by her question. A long and dreadful silence hung over them.

"I don't know, Rei," Sennyo softly said. "What exactly do you define as a soul? You have your own emotions, you have your own memories unique from those other…Reis, you have unique abilities, and someone loves you."

"Who?" Rei asked, her expression went unchanged regardless that her eyebrows tilted down with concern.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Hoshi commented.

"It's Kankurou," Sennyo said to her, disbelief slipping into her voice, "We all have souls in a way. Like what Demyx said. Ansem the Wise once said that the body is made up of the heart, body, and soul. Hoshi doesn't need a heart to feel these true emotions and neither do I." Hoshi's sky-cyan coloured eyes looked to Sennyo, then Rei. Ayanami's eyes seemed to regain emotion.

"No, it doesn't." she commented. Just then, a flash of light struck in the center of the three's triangular positions. Sennyo, Hoshi, and Rei were blown back from the explosion's impact to different locations.

* * *

**Until around chapter sixty-threeish will things be interesting in my opinion...so feel free to drop out of reading this just to warn you. It's more like super dramatized life-story crap from here on until around then so...see you?**


	58. Confusion

The sky was white

The sky was white. The whole of the area was white nothing. It seemed as if there were no corners in the place yet it felt claustrophobic. _What is this place?_ Sennyo pondered.

_**This is **_**my**_** so called 'Realm-of-Nothing' **_echoed a familiar female voice. The black-haired girl stood diagonally upside-down as if gravity were meant to be that way.

_You…Wendy…!_ The bases of gravity shifted every twenty-four seconds or so and the feeling of going on a slow loop of a roller coaster sickened her stomach.

He rubbed his eyes with his pale hands and felt his eyelashes brush them briefly. He then brushed his left hand through the mess of his hair and got up. The boy faintly saw in the distance a small blue-haired girl. She almost blended in with the bright-whiteness of the place and the edges of her body were blurred. "Rei?" He ran towards her. It was like walking down an up escalator with a child human's capabilities, which aren't many. The floor was sideways now and he felt as if he were to plummet into the white nothingness that was the ground. Hoshi looked away from the girl and walked towards his goal of nothing. Of course he got no closer to it that what he had started with as Hoshi continued to walk but the distance between himself and the Rei-look-alike became shorter.

It was as if for every step he made towards the goal that was nothing, that nothing's distance remained the same but the girl came closer within his reach. The red-eyed girl stared vacantly into the nothing before her yet the red glowed like fresh blood spilt from a woman that does not bleed. Hoshi's footsteps made long and dreadful hollow echoes as he came closer to what was not his goal. He bent down slowly as if afraid the ground would shatter from beneath him. He kneeled down to her height and asked in a practical whisper, "Are you… Ayanami Rei?" The girl turned her round face to him and replied dully with a airy-high voice,

"Yes? What do you want?" He frowned with insecurity.

"But … how did you get so young?" he asked her.

"It's because that's not the me that you know." said a familiar voice to his left. The voice was similar but slightly different. The younger Rei disappeared pixel by pixel in four seconds.

"Where are we?" Hoshi asked as he stood up. He wore the outfit that he had worn in the world of Naruto without his holsters. Rei wore her school uniform of a blue-jumper, a white polo short-sleeve shirt, and a red-string bow.

"I don't know." replied she. They walked together around aimlessly: Rei had untied the red ribbon around her collar and held a part of it as the other end was held by Hoshi as to assure that they would not go separate ways. If one tried to see their shadow on the ground as they walked it seemed to transfer to above them, giving off a sickening feeling of being upside-down. The sound of their padding feet now felt as if they were being muffled and if they tried to yell it would seem only as a normal voice.

"Do you remember who you really are, _Sennyo_?" the brown-haired girl asked.

"What do you mean by that?" she calmly retorted, poker-faces masked both their expressions.

"You've only had this so-called 'power' for little less than eight months, don't tell me you've forgotten." Wendy stated, she crossed her arms.

"Ryuukyu, Japan. I was… I think thirteen or fourteen years of age." replied Sennyo. Wendy laughed in a sigh as she closed her eyes in humorous disbelief.

"Half correct. And your name?" she asked. Her white skirt blew in an invisible wind that seemed immune to Sennyo in her form in Kingdom Hearts. The twenty-four seconds were up and her form changed the one Samurai Champloo.

"The same as it is now." she practically snapped, Sennyo adjusted her obi and crossed her arms. Wendy snorted.

"You're weaker than I thought! Letting those false memories rule your heart, not to mention your body! Or is it that your false heart rules your true memories?" They stood now feet to feet like mirror images. Neither one stood over the other but at equilibrium.

"You know nothing about me."

"Is that so? And who was it that gave you this gift from the gods? Plus…I know your weakness." The girl appeared before Sennyo in a blink of an eye. A book with her sign set vertically on it with a star in its center materialized into Wendy's hand. "Y' know," she said, "they gave me another name when I was in the Organization. It's Xyndew."

"I don't have any interest in your name, to be honest." Sennyo replied. Her cloudy eyes narrowed at the fact that Wendy had taken her book.

"You're nothing without this…_thing_…and you know it. Without these beings what 'friends' do you really have? The ones within the Net don't even amount to counting, even within the world of Ghost in the Shell." Xyndew activated the book. Zuko and Wrath appeared in front of the girls. They looked from each other to around the room in bewilderment.

"S-Sennyo?!" Zuko said to her as she appeared to him in her fifteen-year old body and to Wrath, her seventeen year-old one. "Where are we—?!" the two started before Wendy put a Stopaga spell on them. More people started to appear around them at random from different Worlds. Fuu, Yuffie, Hinata, Smellerbee, Jin, Orochimaru, Cloud, Alphonse Elric, Temari, Axel, Shino, Mugen, Goofy, Ayame, Longshot, Akamaru, Demyx, Alphonse Heidrich, Anko, Jet, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Winry, Zetsumei, Luxord, Kagetoki, Sasuke, Donald, Xigbar, Sephiroth, Gaara, Iroh, Sora, Kiba, Pinako, Aang, Kankurou, Aerith, Sokka, Jin, Naruto, Momo, Teuchi, Katara, Edward, and even Kaimu.

"What are you doing, …_Wendy_?!" Sennyo yelled, an ominous feeling clouded her heart. All those she had met on her journey, briefly, momentarily, conversely were there, even that curvy food-vendor woman and restaurant servant in Samurai Champloo were there.

"You haven't figured it out yet? I can tell you know, it's just that your false heart or your false memories are rewriting your emotions for you. One by one I'm going to take down the ones in your damn heart and memories while you are helpless to do anything about it!" she said, laughing near the end of the sentence.

"_But why_?!" Sennyo cried in futile. Wendy ignored her remark and gazed around the room with her deep-blue eyes: all the characters were frozen in place like a three-dimensional magazine spread across the realm. Xyndew held her right palm in front of her face and a white fabric began to grow around her hand. She snapped her fingers: an explosion appeared around the Great Ninja Yuffie, it was like time was catching up for its lost time and she collapsed to the ground after being thrown into the air by a few feet, into a puddle of crimson. Gravity was reduced greatly as if they were underwater. The blood floated around Yuffie like coloured balls of mercury. It felt as if a Heartless hand had hit her hearts.

"_Stop it_!" Sennyo cried, her green eyes contracted. Rising Light and The Peace of Sand appeared in the black-haired girl's hands in a flash of black and white as if like a comic-strip. Wendy whipped her head around in shock.

"_What_!? But I've taken the book from you! How?!" Xyndew gasped.

"You've forgotten that the summons from the last world haven't disappeared just yet. And it only take a heart of strong will and purity to wield a Keyblade!" replied Sennyo. "It doesn't matter if the memories that make up the heart or false or if the heart is fake. As long as those emotions remain true then its capable of becoming true!" Wendy smirked and used the book to summon out _Mirror Soul Reflection_ and _Nothing's Pathway_. They charged at one another. Rei and Hoshi appeared at a far distance, watching them in confusion.

"What's going on?!"


	59. Blood Red

As soon as the girls' Keyblades' aura made contact a white sphere of wind and invisible power burst out and knocked them down in opposite directions. "Poor, poor Yuffie." Wendy sneered as the force blew Yuffie several feet away. The human girl grunted as she roughly slid on her feet from a dodging-back-flip, she preformed Curaga on the Great Ninja Yuffie: the girl failed to revive.  
"Why…what is that supposedto mean?!" the previous Touch bearer asked in a panicked manner. Ravity shifted as usual and Xyndew's face was near to Sennyo's upside down, or was it the other way around? _This is just like the Mangekyou Sharingans' Tsukiyomi! _Thought Sennyo. Wendy smirked, bitter hatred and jealousy shining off her expression for reasons unknown.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? These _vessels _portraying people from your chain of memories are the strings of their existences. If these things are eliminated then the real beings shall die of a like incident. Sennyo's pupils grew smalled by a large fraction. Kisaragi hadn't had much of an impact on her journey regardless that she was the first she had met. Sennyo felt a disturbance within her heart: a small one. _If Wendy, no…Xyndew were to kill a stronger memory-being…_The girl's green eyes widened in both fear and confidence as she attempted a combo kick at Wendy's head which was close to hers. Failure was inevitable but it was worth the try as the Other her disappeared from sight to a further distance before her. She held, or rather supported, a life-like dummy of Aerith Gainsborough. Eyes alike to one another were met as Wendy held up Aerith's face. "Say goodbye." Xyndew maliciously spat. The book was tied on the top of her chest horizontally with a few belts, making her look very much like a new character to a Kingdom Hearts or other RPG game. The book glowed a purple yellow light and a large shuriken appeared in Xyndew's sand-pink hands. A terrible sound splashed across the dimensioned walls as a liquid the colour of love roses flowed out of the fatal wound in Aerith's stomach.

"If this doesn't kill her you know her stomach acids will." Wendy stated as if the woman was no more than a rat. Aerith's grass green eyes were suddenly alive as they looked to Sennyo in horror. She mouthed a one-syllable word in a silent scream.

The large, metallic machine, now a Heartless, approached the two girls along the grey ground. It's purple and silver body went well with its background of purple-pink sky and stone walls. Aerith was backed into the cream-coloured walls of a wizardly home, unable to speak magic words. The monster raised its claw and razored arm in the air above its humorously golden, cymbal shaped head balanced on top of a grey and purple circle where its yellow eyes were. The machine was supposedly able to stack bricks and move heavy loads, according to Leon but that was not the case any longer. A spinning and flying weapon ripped into the side of its body and white stars appeared at it mark. "Aerith!" Yuffie cried out as she back flipped to the green-eyed woman's side. "A rare Heartless, huh? Sounds like fun!" the black-clad girl declared with her hands on her hips. Aerith sighed with relief as battle aid came to her. She felt courage and strength in her heart as the machine dared closer.

"Yuffie!" said Aerith, her expression bright and confident.

"Aerith!" Yuffie called with her smug expression scrawled all across her face. They jumped forth and stood at each other's sides and together yelled, "_Blades of Glory!_" Aerith started chanting words with her quiet voice as Yuffie leapt high into the air, a large, light-green-glowing shuriken star spiraling around her almost like it was held by an invisible lasso.

"GO!" yelled Aerith on queue. Yuffie waved her right and left hands diagonally through the air across her chest and the fast-revolving shuriken made a clicking noise as it revolved in the air and more blades popped out of it. It sipped through the air in a long arc towards the monster as Aerith's Aeroga and Firaga spells wrapped around the sides of each of the blades. The slow-moving Heartless put its forearms in front of its face and suddenly roared. Black and white armor slid onto it purple and grey skin from beneath its prevous armor and enveloped his body like chain-mail. The shuriken drove into the new armor but f\proved too feeble for this new upgrade. The weapon had hit between the split of black and white. The white side seemed to deflect Aerith's magic and the black Yuffie's blades. The shuriken came flying back at the two faster than ever as the combination of wind and fire blew in a wide wave at Yuffie. Due to that the girls were already backed into a corner they screamed and chocked in horror as their own weapons hurled and rushed towards their friend.

"And this is what I get for taking a break for five minutes!" whimpered Yuffie in between her screaming as the fire and wind was about to take her heart. Aerith looked to the sky sadly, knowing her fate was inescapable.

"Cloud... I —" her breath was cut short and she fell to the ground, peace and sadness mixed within her closing eyes. Cid and Merlin ran out the wooden door once hearing the screams: the wizard pulling out ear-plugs from his ears and the engineer throwing down a vial of red liquid and a doll of a Heartless.

Sennyo clutched her fore head with her right hand and her chest with her left in pain. "_NO!_" she cried as she felt some colour fade from her eyes. It was like the ominous feeling that a storm of great tragedy would soon descend. The story of Kingdom Hearts II began to unravel. Sora and his friends may have already completed the story of Radiant Garden but it was still of invaluable worth to the worlds surrounding it and the universes beyond. The other her glided over to the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"You wouldn'tt want pipsqueak here to die before he saves his worlds of fantasy and reality now, would you?" Wendy smugly said. Sennyo ran at the Touch, bearing her Keyblades when all of a sudden the white nothing that was the ground was broken by earth. Light radiated from the numerous cracks and minerals closed around her feet and arms: rendering her unable to move. "You'll have to thank Toph and Eddy here for me when you have the chance." Xyndew commented.

The ground became nothing once more as the whiteness ate up the earth ground like acid so only three large clumps of rock and minerals remained around her fore-arms and calves. Sennyo attempted to summon her Keyblades but even her fingers were covered by the earth and she felt a strong opposing force making her incapable of doing so. Xyndew's right arm was now a long, automail sword. Elric's body became unfrozen in time and he fell to gravity to the ground. His amber eyes were in a panic and he looked to the ex-Touch. "It's you-!" his words were cut off by blood flushing out of his mouth. He coughed and urned around to see just who the perpetrator was. His sight didn't last long enough to see Wendy.

"Edward...!" the human girl gasped in syllables as she saw Wendy purge her fist through Ed's rib case. Blood splattered around the wound on the front and back of Edward's white long, rolled up sleeved-shirt and onto the auto-mail that had pierced him.

"We have to help. I owe her everything for bringing me to life, otherwise, I would have just died in that old body like everyone else in that world, but you and she are on even terms," Hoshi said to Rei from the far distance that they were from their friends. "If those worlds fell or fall apart then we can always visit to one we have not yet gone to, right?" he asked her, although the answer was clear in his mind. He looked down to the side away from her face.

"But, that other girl that looks like Sennyo, it seems as though she has Sennyo's power now. How will we, how _can _we compete against that?!" Hoshi's cyan coloured eyes gazed ahead.

"I don't know, but if we do as our hearts command, then... we'll find the answer." he replied, almost laughing when he said the word 'hearts'. Rei smiled and something stirred within him, an unknown single-emotion with no words to describe it.

Xyndew had killed Zetsumei and the male restaurant waiter from the Edo period by this time. The blood in the realm had become blobby orbs randmoly floating about somewhere varying in size with each one. The Touch floated next to Uchiha Sasuke as she put her hand to the side of his pale face. "Such a shame, and he's so cute. Don't you think, _Sennyo-chan_?"

"Shut up!"

"Sasuke's hair colour, Cloud and Roxas's hair combined, Shikamaru's intelligence, Gaara and Cloud's...no, wait, _Sephiroth_'_s_ eye colour mixed together, Jin and Orochimaru's skin colour, and etc. You just took little bits and peices of these beings and put them into one! You just keep covering yourself and others up until they're so sick of being phony they become _real_! Let's see if their new fates will affect your dearest, little Hoshi-kun!" Wendy yelled, anguish surged through her and she cackled in a young voice. That's when Sennyo noticed seals on Hoshi's influences.


	60. Love, the Color I Hate, Roses are Red

Wendy folded her arms and shook her head: her sky-blue eyes gazing deep into Sennyo's

Wendy folded her arms and shook her head: her sky-blue eyes gazing deep into Sennyo's. "No…no, no. This won't do to calm me just yet. This is far too easy...just as it always has been. " she said. With a wave to each side. Xyndew snapped her fingers: the Japanese girl flinched. The earth around her limbs were torn apart and replaced by vines of Darkness, that same Darkness that had taken Riku from Destiny Islands in the beginning of Kingdom Hearts of her right arm, six gold and white swirling, twisting, and breathing spheres surrounded the two in a circle: threearts. Along with that a hazy, dark-liquid purple ring hung around the spheres which had a black-purple dot in their centers. "Do you know what these are?"

"Do intrigue me." Sennyo sarcastically said.

"Oh, c'mon. It shouldn't have been that hard of a guess, friend. These are the worlds your hearts has connected to…now all under my control. The spheres turned to their sides so that the purple rings around them were set vertically to face them. The ring stretched on its opposite sides and the dot in the center grew to be a line, bearing close similarity to Sennyo's sign. "The spear of Death that touches all worlds: stretching and swallowing whole destinies and those worlds itself until dead themselves. You are nothing more than a parasite, foolish girl." Wendy muttered, her blue eyes flashing and swirling dangerously with hate radiating from within. The spheres/worlds pixeled quickly into screens that seemed to touch every corner of the realm like a slow monitor or television screen. They were above, below, and curved along the invisible walls of the Realm-of-Nothing. Below Ayanami Rei IV was a gigantic screen of her original world: Tokyo 3. Wendy set her hand on the book that was now black and grey: electric blue flashed like lightning from it and she raised her hands in the air as black flitting shadows flocked from her open palms. The demonic, black, and obscure shapes writhed and lingered around in the air as if hearing voiceless commands, they then dove like hawks into the eight endless screens.

"_No_…" Sennyo, Rei, and Hoshi all whispered simultaneously. The screens became fuzzy and blurred, then splitting into even more screens. Sennyo could feel her heart beating like a hummingbird's, loud and very clear. She began to hyperventilate and her grass-green eyes became wide and panicked.

"What the hell are these things?" the Ryuukyu born samurai nonchalantly asked as he prodded a forming Shadow Heartless with his sword. Yellow eyes appeared somewhere on its body and then swiveled into place. It lashed at him but Mugen jumped back and struck it. He backed into his male comrade.

"Hmmn." the uncertain Samurai commented. His dark-brown eyes narrows behind his fashionable glasses as his black-ponytail blew in the breeze. Their female companion, Fuu, was backing away from a Neo-Heartless that was slowly advancing on her. Fear overwhelmed her and silenced her mouth no matter how hard she wanted to scream. The black, writhing creature was gaining on her as it opened it mouth with an even blacker hole within. The air was light with spring and the ground was moist yet Fuu suddenly felt an object brush by her quivering heel and she fell. She let go of her scream.

"Jin! Mugen! Someone help me, please! _Jin…Mugen…SENNYO!"_she screamed as the Heartless leapt at her. The two young men quickly turned around as they fought off some Heartless.

"_FUU!_" they both yelled. In their distraction a sly Heartless had jumped and slashed its claws at them.

Tears slowly formed and made their ways down from the human girl's brown eyes. Just like the blood from Aerith, Yuffie, Edward, Zetsumei, and the other tea-house server, the clear, salty tears floated away from her shaking body. Her appearance had begun to change. She slowly no longer looked like a perfect piece from moving pixels, but… human.

A young girl of no more than fourteen sat in the cockpit of Evangelion Unit 02. Her back-up battery power was quickly diminishing in power and there were still two enemies left. "Mama! I can do this! _I refuse to _lose!" she yelled. Her long red hair waved behind her in the orange LCL liquid. Eight of the nine Eva series Evangelions had met their gruesome demise at her hands and she wasn't going to lose just yet. She yelled in fury as she charged at the single remaining Evas in her red unit with one of the series' weapons poised in her hands to her right. The white Eva looked up with its disgusting grin of white, carnivorous teeth and groaned loudly as Asuka Langley Sohryu drove the white sword through the Eva: its blood gushing out everywhere. The girl grinned and drove the weapon even further through the human. Her battery came down to a very short countdown. Asuka yelled and finished off the Evangelion with a final purge. She felt the Eva cease functioning as her view dimmed slightly as if a light had turned off. She smirked and chuckled. DTO her disappointment white things began to emerge from the grounds around her. The Eva Series was regenerating and their S2 engines formed once more. Their smiles were still plastered on their faces. Asuka gasped in horror: the nine Evangelions had spread their white wings and had taken quick flight towards her. Their teeth quickly became yellow as their bodies became black. The black pieces on their underarms and armor outlines turned neon purple as their hands became ominous claws. They surrounded her and with their massive jaws began to tear apart the armor plates on her Eva. Asuka screamed as she felt Unit 02's pain. Each time they bit into her liquid black seeped into her/the Eva's organs…

A girl with short white hair stood naked and looming over the dying earth. Her eyes were red as they stared at Ikari Shinji inside his Unit 01. He had been overwhelmed with shock and angst and terror and pain and horror after seeing what the Eva series had done to the Unit 02,with Asuka still within. He had screamed and almost choked as his Eva generated an AT field resembling a crucifix. The Series had done a strange ritual and his arms were outstretched, his wrists pierced with black spears like the Christ himself. His hands shook in agony as he felt the Eva's pain. "Ayanami…Rei…?!" he gasped after seeing her. She was marshmallow-white and larger than the Eva itself. Her large naked body stood on the corrupt earth as she stared at him. Rei suddenly sighed and her back arched back as a new torso formed.

"Is this better?" a velvet voice asked him. Shinji looked up in pleasant shock.

"Kaoru…have you really been there …this whole time?" he asked, tears welled in his eyes. He closed them as the black body closed its hands around the Eva. Black silence.

"_SHINJI!"_screamed Rei IV in a short gasping breath. Tears leapt from her blood-red eyes as her heart twisted in painful knots. By this time, the room was alive with hovering messes of blood and silent gasping bodies.

The hum of an aircraft was heard beyond the walls of the ancient castle's wide towers. "What was that?" asked a middle-aged man with a brown mustache. Seconds later a familiar young man fell through the glass window, his amber eyes glowing with anger as he fell to the ring of a floor opposite of Dietlinde Eckhart, Rudolf Hess, and Karl Haushofer. "Well, here he is, dropped from the heavens. Seems we can't do this without you." The woman said, her frail blonde hair she set behind one ear.

"You mean using Noa as my stand-in didn't work?!" Edward yelled in spite at her. It seem s as if a dark shadow was hovering over the gypsy girl but it faded from Elric's sight when she spoke.

_In the underground city beneath Central_

Wrath leapt onto a higher level of the cracked and deformed blocks of clay and cement and ran from the monstrous, quasi-humanoid form that was sin. Gluttony lashed out one of his several legs, which was more like a fleshy snake or tail, and threw the other sin into the air. Gluttony then slammed the teen down into the ground far away near Alphonse Elric. Seeing his chance, Wrath raised his right automail arm into the air, then purged it as hard as he could into the ground beneath. At this, parts of his arm shattered and broke off. Gluttony roared and charged at the sin. Elric gasped as he saw his friend in the huge jaws of the monster. Wrath screamed as Gluttony tugged harder on his body but his arm was still fasten somewhat into the ground. The armor and several wires had broken off by now so all that was mainly left was the main iron piece. "_Do it!"_ yelled Wrath in anguish as he and Gluttony bled over the transmutation circle. Alphonse's eyes were contracted and he gasped "Transmute us both, then the Gate will open…to take us back…" his voice sounded tired and his purple eyes showed no pain.

"Of course…" it dawned upon Al, "the gate always opened when a homunculus was brought to life! Those who are the gate can be the material to open it."

"That's right." Wrath coughed up more blood, "That's why I came with you. I know you're planning to offer your own life as the price for saving your brother!" Gluttony growled as more blood spurt in fountains out of invisible pores and missing limbs/heads. He tightened his grip on Wrath making the boy cough up even more. "I never want to see that happen!...Never again!"

Alphonse stepped forward in horror, "But, wait! You mean you want to—!"

"Please, I just want to go home, where mommy is…" With this said Gluttony tugged on the weak Wrath and the boy screamed again. "_NOW_!" Al frowned but failed to hesitate any further. He ran forward with confidence and clapped his hands as he drew near, Alphonse separated his palms then set them before Gluttony. Wrath awoke before a white door. "Huh? This isn't that gate…is it?" He stood up and stood before the door in his nakedness. The doors opened and a liquid-black flooded out. He didn't shade his eyes for he saw the profile of his mother before him. Her eyes were yellow but he didn't care and her skin was a black-blue but that didn't matter. Izumi held out her arms to him and Wrath walked forth and fell into her arms.

At opening the gate, the transmutation circle glowed a brilliant crimson red and Alphonse stood in the center of the circle now, a look of amazement on his face as the abandoned buildings around him disappeared into black and red dust, whipping over and into the circle. Suddenly, a noisy, lying machine came buzzing out from far away out of another circle. "What is that?!" he said to himself. Following the small rocket was a gigantic blimp-like aircraft. Within the larger aircraft was Dietlinde, her body slowly running black as the whites of her hazel eyes turned yellow. She looked to her black gloved hands to find a strange symbol on each palm. It was an oddly-designed heart surrounded by two circles and a dew words.

"Could this be?" she mumbled to herself, she could feel power and excitement building up within her. She set one palm straight in front of her, then whipped it aside: her hand glowed silver and purple as that same strange symbol glowed on the side of the ship. Black tentacle-like things flooded out from that symbol and chased after the rocket meters before her. It was like the children from the gate as they wrapped themselves around Edward's rocket and brought it to the ground. "This power! The magic I learned…_it's real_!"

"What the hell?!" yelled Ed as he felt his ship jolt. He could see black writhing things piercing into the rocket's interior. He gasped and saw the ground only a few meters below since his rocket was sinking anyway. He leapt out of the cockpit jut in time to escape an black spear and fell through the air. He tried to clap his hands but found that his right arm was disfigured. He yelled as came crashing through the noisy air. Alphonse looked up to see a young man falling towards him.

"Edward!" he cried. Al was about to clap his heads to transmutate when a large black mass opened up below them. It was like sticky tar yet alive as it climbed up his black trousers. Alphonse felt fear grip him and he looked up just in time to see Edward plop into the black material a few feet before him. "Brother!"

"Al?!" Edward asked in surprise. Suddenly, the black stuff around the leapt high into the air like black cords of dripping venom. They were now thigh deep the 'tar' and vines of it began pulling them down. The cords sharpened to needle point as they poised high in the air. They came down like heavy rain.

"Mother…" gasped the once-banned prince of the Fire Nation in a whisper as he stood frozen on the palace's wide wall's roof. There, before him he saw his mother, Ursa. Until recently he had thought that she had been killed those years ago.

"Zuko," she smiled with her sweet expression on, "it's been so long. I've come to assist the avatar to take down your father and sister." Her golden eyes glowed with happiness as her dark-blue-black hair went into a beautiful bun then down to her mid-waist. Zuko's amber eyes were wide and shocked as he slowly walked forth as if in a dream. He could feel this one emotion unfamiliar to him, churning and waving within his heart. He shook his head and stared down at the ground, he clenched his fists and relayed to Ursa,

"No,…father mustn't be taken down by either one of us, but by the avatar. I could've taken him down a few minutes ago but…I decided that it is the avatar's destiny to defeat the Fire Lord and mine is to teach the avatar firebending." He looked up and stared at his mother in the eyes which seemed to be glowing a shocked and somewhat resentful aura, however, this went by unnoticed to Zuko since it had been long since the last time he had seen her, he was still blinded by shock. "That is why I am turning my back on the Fire Nation once more and heading to the Western Air temple where I know for sure that the avatar will travel to next after realizing that father's not at his throne!" She smiled sweetly once more and glided towards him as if a descended angel. She embraced him and the boy could feel her old, yet silk-crimson-kimono brush his hands as he wrapped his arms around her as well. In doing this, a small parcel that was tucked into his sleeve fell onto the floor. Inside of it were two stones: one was of a smooth stone of sky-blue and the other a glass sphere of a golden color. _"Sennyo…?"_

"I'm so proud of you Zuko." Ursa said as she hugged him like a doll. Her flesh began to rip apart as black claws and spiked protruded from within. Her black hair was like the silk of a dragon's mane and the whites of her eyes filled out yellow. Zuko could feel a strange change in his mother and drew back from her.

"Mom?" he asked as he backed away from her. Too late for turning back, he was caught in large black claws around the stomach with his arms pinned to his side. He screamed as the Ursa heartless squeezed him tighter as she chuckled,

"Nothing is stronger than a mother's love, my dear, _nothing_." He was frozen on the spot as he stared at his mother's face on the body of a monster. He tried to firebend to get away from her but it mysteriously didn't work. The golden and blue spheres began to shake and they launched towards Ursa like projectiles of lightning. The woman had plunged her other of many claws into his chest, red streaked through the air like a paint canvas of water. The spheres had struck deep into Ursa but she was too late as always. At around the same moment, a Water Tribe princess was gliding towards the unbending Sokka who was frozen in place just as he was about to strangle Azula. The firebender smirked and kneed him in the stomach, her skin morphing black with each passing second. The boy was thrown off guard and she picked him up with amazing strength and tossed him to Princess Yue. The girl's white hair was moving in the air like tentacles and her right arm became a silver spear bearing a large emblem featuring a red heart of thorns.

"Yue…!" he cried both in wonder and horror. The whites of her eyes were black but his sight dimmed as he felt a great pain pierce through his chest. The princess seemed to be fighting whatever it was that possessed her.

"So―kka…" she gasped, her voice was raspy and dry. He made an effort to smile at her but his heart was gone. Toph and Katara had been thrown back by Azula's tremendous strength and were recovering on the dirt ground.

"Why isn't Sokka breathing?...Katara?!" Toph yelled as she could feel no vibrations issuing from the boys body, only from the remaining women. Katara was unable to answer her seeing as how a bone-less arm was wrapping itself fleshy self around her tan neck like a coil. Katara looked back and saw her mother, seemingly floating in the air with wings of cracked mud and water. The blind girl could feel Katara trembling to her right and tried to focus. Azula was unusually still and she could feel and somewhat see in the way she was able to that Azula holding back a laugh. Katara seemed to be trembling and struggling against an invisible force. Katara's face was facing up as her hands were against a…not physical, but foggy object. The blue-clad girl looked into her mother's blue and yellow eyes with one emotion racing in confusing and shapeless tracks within her.

"Mom…" she choked as her blue eyes brimmed with tears. Behind her mother was Aang, being done with the same way as she. Gyotso stood behind Aang, airbending the oxygen out of him and strangling him with equally bone-less arms as her mother. The two secret lovers gazed at each other, too sympathetic to stop there old familiars and too weak to even try. They whispered one another's' names and two loud snapping sounds echoed through the cavern. Toph had been finished with by this time and all was right with the world.

The human girl was naught but a limp body like a broken doll, her brown eyes trickled tears, not to mention blood, constantly coming out from invisible wounds. Hoshi was on his knees in the distance next to Rei who was sitting on her ankles: her red eyes were bright yet far-off as her head was tilted upward and her lips half open. The two wore their apparel from Radiant Garden. Hoshi's hands gripped the cloudy and texture-less ground in pain as some traits of his disappeared from him. As each feature left him, it sparked and floated out of him like stars, away from his body and into Wendy's.


	61. Tears Aren't Really Blue

Hoshi's pale skin was becoming a peachier color as his cyan blue eyes became a darker shade. His hair was a mix of brown shades and black. He could feel something like a heartbeat pulsing throughout his body as he was on his palms and knees. The pulse pressed from his palm to the racing ground of images set in fast motion. Familiar and not so familiar faces moved at random speed like an incredibly quick slideshow. Rei was lying on her left side on top of several screens about two feet squared: each one featured her original world. Static in curving pastel lines outlined and zipped across the screens like an old film made with new-age special effects. Ayanami shuddered yet in daze. The scene of Cloud and Sephiroth had been rewritten: as a result, Sephiroth had swept to Tifa Lockhart's side and pierced her chest with his Masamune before she could even react. The transfer of Light between her and Cloud was cut off. The two young men fought one another like mad, neither emerging as victor as each of them gave a suicide purge to the other.

With this done, the Nobody's hair became limper than ever as his dark blue eyes lost their entrancing glow. Hoshi felt like a piece of his soul had been snapped off and he pushed himself up with his elbows shaking, trying to get his chest far from the screens. He looked frantically around him, looking for something other than images and saw Ayanami on her side about two yards away, her body seemed to be shivering. "Rei!" he hoarsely yelled in unknown fear as he picked himself off the ground and ran to her side. Although it was a relatively short distance, he felt exhausted. As he kneeled to her side he found that she was not shivering but actually flickering like an old film.

As Hoshi was preoccupied with Ayanami IV, Wendy was grinning maliciously to the teenage human girl. Summoning Envy's shape-shifting form and transformed into the form of what was once Sennyo in the world of Kingdom Hearts. She then preformed genjutsu on the Japanese girl to make her look like herself, Xyndew, for this matter. The scenery around the four began to change rapidly like a loading world or geometric lines and shapes, outlined by green and numbers flying by everywhere out of the corners of their eyes yet never there when they turned.

It was the city ruins of Edge, in the past known as Midgar, and pools of Lifestream were spread in wide expanses everywhere. Over by Hoshi, who was on a fallen grayish pillar leaned against an equally grey and crumbling wall was Rei. She was the only person within his sight. She was on a stone floor that was tilted into the liquid but wasn't in contact with it. He was about to go to her side when all of a sudden her form disappeared in less than half a second. Wendy's, in the form of Sennyo still, had not yet been uploaded into the world. Without hesitation she had herself thrown through the air the moment her data was uploaded and into a wall, then landing in the fairly deep water.

Hearing the sudden falling of stones and then a muffled splash in the eerie silence made Hoshi's heart skip a beat. The Nobody waded through the Lifestream towards the source as en emotion rippled onto his face. He reached the disguised and barely floating body of Wendy. Very few of his traits and abilities remained but with the strength and willpower he moved his hands to the opposite side of her lower thighs and back. He picked her up and held her close out of comfort and unease and that one emotion.

"Sennyo…Sennyo!" he whispered to her at first, then almost yelling as his pulse beat like a skipping record. "Please wake up! What's happening? _Why _is this happening?! You never told us _anything_ yet you expect to know _everything_ about us!" The one emotion switched into another, "Don't leave me alone, please don't hate me! Don't finish our stories just yet…make me feel like I have a heart when you didn't mean to…" Emotions raced through him like a new character as he emotionlessly cried to her. Sennyo's green eyes fluttered open.

"Hoshi…" Wendy whispered in a near croak. The human girl swam over to a stone protruding from the almost milk-silver and star-blue water. Hoshi let her down into the water again and they embraced as they treaded.

"Just let me hold you even with this empty shell of false emotion." he whispered in her ear. Sennyo held him tighter and said,

"Hoshi…I—." The human girl's brown eyes contracted as she waved her arms through the surface of the waters.

"_Hoshi, NO_!" she screamed from the far distance of several meters. Hoshi nearly chocked as he heard a horribly familiar voice yell his name far behind him. Wendy grimaced but then gave an evil smile as she summoned her Keyblade of Light as he was turning around to the person who had cried out to them. The Japanese girl's eyes froze then watered. "Hoshi…" His eyes were wide with shock in recognition and for a short instance resembled as he had in Radiant Garden. He slowly looked down like a machine would to the point of the weapon sticking out of his chest. Dark coils of shapeless ash rose from the wound. The Nobody was tossed aside into the wall near Wendy and he remained motionless as he barely remained floating.

Xyndew dismissed her Keyblade and wadded towards the human girl. The girl who was once Sennyo backed away and began to trudge through the waters and around the fallen ruins until she bumped into a fleshy object._ "Rei!" _she thought, looking back to see the ever-advancing Wendy still in Sennyo's form. The girl put her arms around Ayanami Rei IV who was laying on her side on a half-immersed rock and dragged her along, away from Organization XIII's secret weapon 00.

"You make it seem as if you were all that. But you were only who you were, this 'Sennyo' by taking out bits and pieces of whatever you pleased and combined them into one. Without my piece of the cycle of Death, none of this would have ever happened! Now I'm taking back what was originally mine." Wendy said, a smile of malice forming on her face.

"But, no longer are you the cycle of Death!" yelled the girl, still tugging Ayanami along, "You're Rebir—!" She failed to finish her sentence as she felt Rei's body move. The blue-haired girl of twenty-one opened her red eyes.

"Who are you?" Rei asked with her doer expression. The black-haired girl's expression panicked.

"R-Rei…! Don't you recognize me?! It's me, Sennyo!" she exclaimed. Wendy rolled her blue eyes and painlessly slit her arm with a finger burning with chakra and made it seem as if she was injured.

"Rei! Help me! That's not the real me! It's that Other me I've told you about!" cried Xyndew, clutching her right arm with her left hand. Rei looked back and forth between the two speakers as the Japanese human of twenty let her down in the waist high water. Beside Sennyo was Kankurou, persuading her that this Sennyo was real. The three's forms shifted and Rei became fourteen again as Sennyo and Wendy were thirteen in nin attire.

"Kankurou-kun…" she softly said. Sennyo thought to the human

_It's over for your part of this story. The life of Death cannot last forever: you should know that just as well as I do._ Unable to respond, the girl picked up a rock along the edge of a ruined wall and threw it at the Kage Bunshin of Kankurou. The shadow wasn't quick enough dodge and disappeared in a gust of grey smoke in the three-dimensional world.

"_How could I not have noticed that it was a fake?"_ Rei thought, panicking. Wendy disabled the Sennyo dressphere, frowning bitterly, and submerged the black book into her chest as Wrath had done with Sloth's real parts. The ruins of the city of Edge fell into darkness as if an earthquake had shattered the whole system where moments later a ground appeared for the three to alight upon. It was a ground of black nothing until grey and white tiles sprung from the ground. Walls soon followed it and after that furniture as well as objects, details etched across the room like a writer's pencil and the room was complete. "I'm…in my room, in Tokyo 3. But why?" Rei asked herself.

"I am Ayanami Rei." Said Rei in her school uniform. Rei IV's eyes contracted as she realized what was happening.

"No! Please, don't make me remember this! Stop these memories! _I'm not one of her anymore_!" she cried in her Kimorigakure outfit. She fell to her knees with her hands entwined in her short blue hair over her temples. A spotlight was aimed at her from an unknown above as darkness settled around.

"But who are you?" asked Ayanami's voice.

"Are you Ayanami Rei as well?" the uniformed one asked.

"Correct, I am that which is known as Ayanami Rei." she said in her younger, sweeter, and innocent voice. Ayanami IV drew out chakra string from her mouth as if withdrawing a whistle and dashed up to her younger self and attempted to strangle Rei I. The younger blue-haired girl looked quizzically up to her: visions of a Dr. Naoko Akagi strangling the first of the Reis with her hands, killing her, flashed into her mind along with memories of Dr. Ritsuko Akagi strangling Rei III with a cord, only to stop herself moments later. The younger girl angelically laughed as Rei IV's body was floating in the air as her breath was lost.

"Heh, heh...look at me! I'm committing suicide!" The room began to peal with innocent laughter. Rei gasped and released her grip on the cord and fell backward to the black ground. Three spotlights fixed upon the two.

"How could all of these be me?" she asked, near emotionlessly. A fourth spotlight lit to show Rei in her plug-suit.

"It is simply because the others call us Ayanami Rei as well. Rei stood up.

"You possess a fake soul and a fake body. Do you know why?" asked the uniformed one. Ayanami Rei of the shadow village stood straight like a mannequin and stated

"I am neither false nor fake. I am simply me."

On an outside view of this one would see Rei IV laying on he back with her face tilted to the side on a screen displaying the dismembered, skeletal bodies of the dummy plugs, their organs and blood floating in clouds within the LCL. "I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die…" the pilot constantly repeated with a whisper. Her hands twitching as if desperate to grasp something. Quick-paced footsteps approached. A brown-black haired boy with dark blue eyes raced towards. The human girl inhaled sharply, her dark-brown eyes were wide with both shock and happiness at the sight of her friend. Hoshi made a high leap into the air and summoned out his Nobody insignia-like sword formed into an odd shape of a kunai. He spun around in the air, using the momentum to propel him and quickly came down and drove his weapon into the screen.

"_Wake up! REI!_"


	62. The Piece of Sky Between Cloud and Blue

"_Wake up!_" Hoshi cried in a voice alike to Shinji's. Almost like terrible video footage: at first Rei was laying on her side with her legs folded and close to her stomach and her arms curled tightly to her chest with her hands covering her face. However, in the next half- second she lay flat on her back with her arms to each side like a doll.

"Ikari Shinji… originally I was meant to love you and Ikari Gendo. But This-Person-That-I-Am has come to love another of the world that I, the IV, was born into. Is this right of me? Two hearts, two minds, two souls, sharing the same body? Kankurou, will you be there for me?" Rei whispered to herself.

Hoshi helped Rei sit up and supported her with his arm, to protect her from the unseen danger seemingly floating in the heavy fog around them. The mist was at about head level and made it hard to see through the white-greyness. His ocean-blue eyes looked to his right to see Sennyo and Sennyo. _"Kage Bunshin?"_he thought to himself and Rei. The pilot's red eyes gazed downward, still in the sad daze of reality of her other selves. She could feel his hands tense on her arms. "Rei-san?" he whispered, almost hyper-ventilating.

"Decide… you have to choose which is really _her_, the girl we've journeyed with for all those weeks we've spent together." She dourly said to him. If you tried to think of the colour of the room too hard it immediately inverted or changed to a completely unpredictable shade so it was simply best not to think about it if you didn't want a dizzying headache. The white and black nothingness floor began to get softer and softer until Hoshi felt as if her were surrounded by childish clouds: very soft in touch and capable of being walked through like forgotten hopes set in a silver lining soon to disappear into abyss. Hoshi let go of Ayanami and let her rest in the low-gravity space.

"Rei-san?" he asked her.

"Yes, Hoshi-kun?"

"You said that _I_ had to choose. Why not you? Why not both of us? As a female you should know her somewhat better than _I_." he said to her. Ayanami shook her head, her short blue hair waving in its old path and said to him,

"You're wrong there. I was born into your world with a set body and personality. But _you_, you Hoshi, was created from beings from all over the connected universe. You're made up of hearts that I couldn't even dream of knowing about. Besides…" she softly said, her eyebrows narrowed, "I couldn't even tell the difference between a real human and a Kage Bunshin. You're the one she's always liked better, from my perspective at least, and not just because you're male. I am just the IV. I may share some of the powers that she does or…did, but as do you. My heart already belongs to someone. You have to choose now as well."

A long time, or perhaps it was a quick second, passed by when the raven-black haired boy stated to her,

"Very well, then. I understand."His blue eyes looked to the two girls standing a few feet from each other, they seemed to be arguing.

"You can't last forever, y'know." Wendy said to the girl.

"I know that! I'll leave on my own accord and I don't need your help! Just because you want to live your piece of this cycle a little bit longer! Nothing can be done, you're not exactly helping your own cause…infecting those worlds with Heartless and meddling them through and through." the other girl stoutly said.

"Life is waiting for your piece to disappear."

"And where will you go?! When I leave this piece I move onto yours, so do you take Life?" she cried. Xyndew bit her lip and was about to retort when she saw Hoshi coming there way. He spoke to them with an unwavering voice,

"Who came first: I or Rei?"

"Rei." The girls said in unison, both with the same voice and tone. He nodded a 'correct' as the room shifted. He now paced at a right angle to them. The space between Wendy and the girl grew vast yet their distance between themselves and the boy remained the same.

"What were you doing when Jiraiya-san made a Hagene-no-Jutsu of me reading 'Icha Icha Tactics'?"

"Dancing with Sasuke-kun." Xyndew said to him, a twitch of a smile upon her face.

"You wouldn't know of that because I never told you of that event, unless one of the people there told you about it while I was gone. Also,' Icha Icha Tactics' was not even published at that time." Answered the dark-brown eyed girl. Hoshi gave another nod, now there was no sense of gravity, just endless, colourless yet milky-rainbow as the four floated around in the mercury-coloured emptiness.

"Last of all…why did you create me?" Hoshi asked in a quieter voice, almost choking back the words that had already escaped his lips. The-Girl-Who-Once-Was-Sennyo's eyes grew guilty and sad as she cast her eyes to the lower left, away from the audience and her opponent. Wendy answered first.

"Because of Gaara-kun… to have a Nobody-friend from the victim of Gaara. At that time, I held great emotion for him. It would also be convenient although sort of creepy, I with Gaara-kun, Rei-chan with Kankurou-kun, and you, Hoshi-kun, with Temari-chan." She chuckled to herself as if reminiscing.

"Funny it is, how fickle a person's heart can be, to change so quickly without a moments notice like sudden death on a sunny day." The other girl spoke up, almost coldly. Wendy could feel this somewhat directed at her. "Because… out of my damn curiosity and desire to be wear my friends and those I hold—or held…great emotion for, I had to irrationally decide to become one of the participating teams in the Chuunin Exams! Therefore: I required to be in a unit of three. The first human-like thing I could think about borrowing or copying way Ayanami Rei who served her purpose incredibly well. Due to my experience with some of the Organization before then, I decided to use the heart of Shigure and twist it until it became pure enough for it to shape into both a Heartless and a Nobody in death. I only created you because of my desire for someone to acknowledge me, because I was sick of acknowledging another. I… not only needed a third-part member but, a best-friend with a fake identity like mine. My apologies."

The black oblivion went silent. Rei and Hoshi, facing reality that they knew in their hearts would be coming anyway. Xyndew shot a glare of death to the girl which of whom failed to notice from the far distance that was set between them by Hoshi. In her anger, Wendy dashed towards Hoshi in half-a-moment and in doing so, reverted the Sennyo Dressphere. "_WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?_" she thundered at him, loathing directed at the unknown seeped through her voice and facial expression as she continued to bludgeon the boy with her two Keyblades in her hands. He gave out small grunts of discomfort as he was forced step-by-step back with each blow: oddly-shaped black and blue leaves followed where her right Keyblade: _Nothing's Pathway_, and silver and milky-rainbow wisps from her left: _Mirror Soul Reflection_.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said, a smirk near appearing on his face. He was slightly bent over and the girl could just almost see his lower face. "You have not yet destroyed the one world where Rei-san and I were born from. His cyan-blue eyes looked into hers, the color of the sky. Xyndew gave a mischievous grin like a child playing a silly joke she was already slowing her pace at attacking him and had stopped by now. She said to him,

"The piece of sky between cloud and blue… I guess she was right in this part of her stories." Hoshi felt panic and another strange feeling rip through him all of a sudden.

"_What-what is this? This strange feeling? I…cannot remember this from before…_" he thought.

"So be it then." Wendy said. Vines of Darkness began to crawl from beneath her black-booted feet, and alike to the roots of a tree: began to climb everywhere. On her feet she wore a pair of black boots similar to Larxene's that rode to below her knees. She wore a white summer-dress that fell to a few inches above her knees with something like a creamy-white petticoat underneath. An Organization XIII-like jacket was zipped from around her naval to just below her breasts and her slightly-wavy brown hair fell to her shoulders.

"Is that really such a good idea?" asked a soft, feminine voice. Rei had regained her mentality and stood next to Hoshi who seemed not the least worn-out from Wendy's bludgeoning. "Destroying that last world destroys the heart of 'Sennyo' within that girl over there, also breaking yours due to that you were made from her mind trying to escape back from the reality in her original world. Her and She cannot exist without a subject to stay that to. 'Sennyo' and 'Wendy' are of the same mind but never to be joined in the same body, regardless of how pleasant it may be." Wendy clenched her fists and they felt the nothingness of a room decrease in size and shape.

"But, that's where you're wrong. This cycle of being has gone on since forever ago. From long and grueling Life of toil and imprisonment inside the human perspective of what reality it and unto Death where responsibilities or most but shirked. People seem to forget sometimes that of all things that we human beings must go through is that Death is the shortest of out lives. From Death and then into Rebirth, I, Rebirth that must shape the next Life. And, when Life is finished I, Rebirth, shall guide Death through realization of that person's goal." Wendy boldly stated, an unsure smile upon her face.

"Why would you want to become a normal human if I may ask?" Hoshi asked her, "as you have just stated, being human means to live with suffering. Mankind is paired with pain and sorrow until Death itself. And also… what happens to Rebirth after Death is through being dead?"

"Why and what and so many questions. To be loved in a form, by you, by my friends, my enemies, and everyone the way I had once been and the Other me had been. Being like I am right now, I am no more than a conscience of a mere human within this flesh body. As Sennyo sees me I am that way, and how I see myself, I am mixed that way. And so I am mixed in visions of myself from all. The truth is, that… I—!"

"I could never feel that way towards you!" Hoshi yelled, a strangers' voice in place of his. Her short-fuse broke and she summoned back her Keyblades and pierced _Mirror Soul Reflection_through the human girl from afar and then began to slash at Hoshi. The room became like static, black lines and shapeless pieces scattering everywhere from place to place without a seconds' hesitation as other lingered about until bored from their line and moved on.

"_WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" _she cried. Unfazed by her second session of blows, he dourly answered,

"Is It that hard to see with your eyes blinded only to your perception of truth? You have yet to delete the one world that Rei and I were brought into." With that said, he stepped aside and her Keyblade struck true into the ground. A moment later she stood before the two and smiled.

"So be it then, Hoshi-kun."


	63. Intermission

Wendy shot a silver bar into the girl-who-once-was-Sennyo with an equally silver chain connecting the hilt of the bar to Wendy's auto-mail hand. The bar end sticking out of her mid-back split into two which made a constraining half-circle around the sides of the human's ribs, then embedding themselves into her again where the bar had first entered her. The girl made a sound mixed between a grunt and a mumbled scream.

"Not even screaming, are you? If you wanted this life and Death of yours to be so adventurous, then why aren't you even trying to retaliate?" Xyndew rhetorically asked her. The white nothingness around them began to alter. The floating masses of blood grew spread out and soon disappeared, making the air an unhealthy red colour. The plane that could be considered the ground became dirt and patches of grass and several weeds as to their left and right, buildings began to rise. A living graph surrounded them in everyway, and even went through the four. From these cubes and graphs sketched were the buildings. At first just the basic wood, plaster, and stone but detail was soon etched upon them. One large, cylindrical building rose. Its roof was rounded in a half-sphere with the Kanji character for fire painted upon a plated area in black with a red background.

Human figures began to materialize much the same way as soon as the buildings were mostly done with being created. Muscles in a human form began to grow and stretch into fingers as skin bubbled out of the fleshy parts and wrapped around the muscles. Eyeballs swiveled from the back of the skull as hair bloomed on their heads and other places, clothing graphed onto the bodies with great detail following that.

With a snap of her fingers, an ominous, gigantic orb of Darkness settled into the sky, blocking out the sun. It pulsed crimson red and violent purple just as it always had. Shadows, Soldiers, Dusks, and Dark and Twilight monstrosities of all forms clawed their way out of the orb and began to descend through the sky by the hundreds.

Hoshi's cyan-blue eyes contracted as he felt the graph move away from him. This world was done loading and he could move freely, as could the Heartless and Nobodies. Two years had passed now since the last time the three had visited. His hair was slightly longer, if not more spiky with more locks and his outfit had changed as well. He was slightly amazed at how much he had grown. His black vest was no longer whereas the white high-collared shirt was altered. The sleeves were slimmer and ended just above his elbows in a black band and the shirt was now split to the left of his jaw. The opening of the collar was much the same, although made of heavier fabric it traced around his collar bone. It was buttoned down with barrack-shaped buttons: twice at the base of his neck and where his broader chin ended and another two in his mid chest. The shirt disappeared beneath something similar to an obi, or that orange fabric Cid wore round his waist yet in black. The pants were slimmer and ended in a bunch by a white band below his knees; his shoes still the black sandals that many a shinobi wore.

He looked around for someone familiar and found Rei lying on her stomach, her head turned to the side in a state of unconsciousness. Hoshi dashed to her side and moved her body round to face him. He could almost blush at how much her body had changed. Ayanami Rei wasn't meant to live this long in her original world, Third Impact could be given thanks to that: the unity of all mankind under one mind, one body in which they all shared that with God. _"Will she be happy, to live longer? Or will our shared self-hatred just continue until our self-destruction?"_ he had to wonder. Rei's hair was much the same, possibly longer but he didn't have time to really notice. Like his new outfit, Rei's suit was split on the side now with the sleeves stretching to a few inches past her shoulders. The numbers '00' were split on each side of the suit on the upper side of her breasts. Although modified, the blue uniform skirt from her original world was set at her waste as below that her plug suit continued to her mid-thigh. Her black sandals had matured with her and now had low-set heels, with the length of the shoes extending to below her knees. At age seventeen now, Hoshi hoisted Rei of age sixteen over his shoulders and walked towards the human girl.

"Sennyo—er, whatever your name is, do something!" he yelled to her. Blood was flowing out of her deep wounds in her higher-stomach and back as she vomited some more blood onto the grass and dirt to speak to him.

"I'm just a mere and simple human, Hoshi-san," she told him, her brown eyes staring into his with the fullest sense of being serious. He was shocked and confused by the name she called him.

"_San?"_ Hoshi wondered. The girl continued.

"I'm just as useless as Winry Rockbell. Human without any great or special skills, even worse than Ikari Shinji." she clearly yet dourly stated. Furious and somewhat agitated, Hoshi summoned out his Keyblades and threw one at the chain connecting to the preoccupied Wendy to the-girl-who-once-was-Sennyo. In the blink of an eye, he was by the black-haired human's side. He focused chakra into his fingers and palms as he forcibly pried off the two bars wrapped half across her ribs, near melting them into a gel-like liquid, then pulling out the bar from her back. While doing this, the Nobody felt movement on his right shoulder, in his swept moment Hoshi had forgotten about the person he carried over his shoulder.

"If you're done looking at my butt I'd like to move now." Rei said as her red eyes slowly opened. He was about to retort but she laughed it off. "Thank you, but I'm fine." She back-flipped off his shoulder. Her reaction to the changes the two had overcome within the two lost years was similar to his: awe. The human seemed to have fainted or gone into a strange sort of trance, perhaps from the loss of blood. He held the old The Touch bearer in his arms.

"Rei…" he said, relieved to see that she was alright. A glint of light reflected from an object speeding towards them through the air. "_REI!_"Hoshi yelled as a Berserker's weapon was spinning and hurtling like a mad windmill towards her. She was midway through turning around o face this new enemy when a silver-haired man appeared before her in a cloud of dust, ceasing the Berserker weapon with a strange sword. "A Keyblade?!" Rei gasped, her eyes had shaken off their weary lenses from her unconsciousness minutes before and had now returned to normal.

The Keyblade this mysterious man bore was golden along it main length for a foot and a half, soon etched beneath green, leaf-like structures for about a foot more. Short, red mist-like fabric flowed from the bottom side of this with three large white fangs extending within that.

"Kakashi-san!" Hoshi and Rei exclaimed in unison. Rei's cheeks made the lightest shade of pink known to humankind as she thought of the picture Sennyo had once shown her a very long time ago of the beautiful face that hid behind that dark-blue mask of his. Hatake Kakashi flung his Keyblade like a bat with the Berserker weapon still using the law of gravitation against it and backfired the weapon back at its owner: killing the Heartless being and leaving a tree severed down behind it.

"Sorry I'm late, I was lost on the path of life." the twenty-nine year old Jounin explained to them. He looked around with a nonchalant spark in his eyes, if that's even possible. "So, these must be the Heartless, which turn out to have hearts when you kill them, and those white things must be Nobodies; which have more of a body than the Heartless do…like Hoshi-kun here, correct? And who are they?" he asked the three. Wendy seemed to be almost done programming as her hazed eyes slowly became a clearer blue.

"That is correct. That girl over there is Wendy, or Xyndew, as she is known as in Organization XIII, and the girl with Hoshi is…Sennyo." Rei answered him. She was unsure if she had spoken a lie when she said that girl was actually Sennyo. Kakashi's eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"That's Sennyo?—?" he started before the new Sennyo interfered.

"Are all ninja such fools? Don't ignore me!" the brown-haired girl bitterly yelled, trying to slash Rei and Kakashi with every syllable with her last words. A circle of light encompassed Hoshi for a brief second, then charging at Sennyo after setting down the mysterious girl and cried out,

"_Stopaga!_" Xyndew froze in place in the appearance of running. The boy then hit her with his Keyblades in every effect: Petrifaction, Sleep, Delay Attack, Threaten, and Immobilize. "We need to get out of here." he calmly said, picking up the unknown girl into his arms. Rei clapped her hands into a prayer-like form then pushed them to the ground. A large, radiant earth-orange long crystal appeared, hovering in the air no more than half-a-foot over the grass and slowly spinning horizontally.

"It's a Teleport Save Crystal." The blue-haired girl said. Hoshi nodded and held Ayanami's right hand, supporting the other girl in a hug around the ribcage beneath her arms with his left arm. The pilot of Unit 00 shyly yet quickly took hold of the human male's hand and with that done she leaned forward and dove her forehead into the crystal. At the connection of her flesh to the occult thing, a bright light engulfed them in a wave like that given off from a tear drop or bomb and they disappeared. They appeared next to a Teleport Crystal in Sunagakure a few meters off from the Kazekage's house.

"We should be safe here, for a short while." Hoshi said as he set down the-girl-who-once-was-Sennyo. The black-haired girl stood up.

"Thank you, for saving me." she said. A smile lit on Hoshi's facial expression which could be seen by the softening in his eyes, the movement of skin lower his cheek bones and the arch of his black brows. She then added in a pessimistic manner, "You fools, do you realize what you've done? By taking in those powers into this world, Xyndew could form Sin into this world, or the magicite—."

"What does that matter?" he retorted. Anger, no some other emotion, perhaps frustration, mixed into his tone, "We're still here. There's still time left to save this world." He broke away the eye-contact that was made between the two. "Is this the you that is human, Sennyo?"

"Hoshi…" she quietly said. The girl wore grass/spring green pants that went to an inch or two above her knees, the ends stilled by a black band on each leg. On her torso was a deep-grey V-necked shirt, the V piece lined with a dark purple and the sleeves of the shirt sticking skin-tight to the mid-point of her upper-arms. The shirt disappeared below her a short distance below her breasts and into a silk-black obi and corset-resembling fabric. The strings holding together the piece resembling a corset were green and purple, crossing over the other in a series of intertwined 'x'es. Kakashi was apparently not caring for or not listening to the two's argument when he muttered in awe,

"Amazing… all of my wounds have been healed. I feel better than ever now." It seemed that it took a longer time for the ninja to load more than the others had. Rei was conversing with him and smiling. Hoshi looked over to the other mysterious girl again and tried to lock eyes with her.

"Sennyo?" he softly said to her. She looked up to him, her chocolate brown eyes of spilled ink within grew smaller as they turned into a marshy colour, then a bright-green like the way they used to be, a flash of light-blue and back to green again. A strange smile/grimace grew on her face.

"You foolish Keyblade bearers, you should have killed me while you had the chance. You'll regret now being born into your wretched lives of eternal youth." she said in Wendy's voice.

"What?!" the boy gasped. A yell of his name from Ayanami Rei awoke him from his daze. He whipped around and yelled out, "Rei!?" The red-eyed girl was sitting on her calves on the ground, supporting Hatake Kakashi's upper body with her arms and thighs.

"It's Kakashi-kun." she said. Regardless of how un-emotional she tended to be, and how little emotion she ever let out on her face, panic and worry was clear in her voice, her eyes frightened of something unknown. He lay motionless on her lap his eyes wide open yet hazed. The ground beneath them went from its foggy-grey colour and then gravity set in. The group dropped perhaps three inches to the ground where dirt began to crumble from its surface and compact to make ground.

They heard the stream before it flushed into their sight behind them in the small canyon. It was a shallow yet wide stream of blue, reflecting the time of day and its weather. Beyond that rose a steep-cliff of dirt and rock rising several meters, the fallen trees that had sunken into the dirt walls on each side of the stream supported it somewhat. A lush, dark wood had a fast-forward in its growth as trees sprouted and bloomed into the distance surrounding the cliff's edge. Before them built a cave-like building of dark brown, tough mineral a wide opening was formed and into it a peculiar statue rose from graph lines and data and into two outstretched hands and between them was a head with a countless number of eyes, all of them opened.

The Jounin rose like a marionette from Ayanami's arms and stood. Body parts began to build up to Kakashi's left and right. One was the body of a teenage male and to his right were the bodies of a teenage female and senior female. Skin began to fix itself on the bodies to create the human flaws in their designs and articles of clothing began to thread themselves in a loading process around the mannequin-like bodies. Rei began to back away as Hoshi began to drag Sennyo away as well. Hair grew from the doll's heads as facial features as well as eyes grew in in a sickening manner. Together, from left to right, this new group of people could be as read: Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, and Chiyo. Before the band of seven formed the bodies of the Akatsuki members Deidera and Sasori in a similar fashion. Lying beneath the sitting body of Deidera was the Kazekage himself: Sabaku no Gaara. Darkness surrounded the Akatsuki members like auras.

"Rei, you do realize that it's far too late to not meddle, correct?" Hoshi nervously said. She nodded before answering.

"Yes… I do."

"Then we must do what we can to stop this. But, is this… right?" he put down the body of Sennyo.

"Let us do what our hearts tell us to." Rei replied to him. The Nobody laughed at this as sound and motion resumed in the world. Naruto's red Kyuubi eyes flashed with rage. Kakashi too had been brought back to life and asked,

"Were we too late?" Rei summoned out as many Keyblades that could cross her mind in that short moment and strung them together by a thread of chakra made of Light. The Nobody bought out as many as he could as well, then transmuting them into two separate Keyblades. Rei jumped into the air and was about to take a swing at Deidera's head when Wendy interfered.

**The things I've gone through since I've been writing this chapter... only one experience ever making me glad to have been born(into this world). The end draws closer and closer for this story, and I worry that when the time comes, I won't have the heart(s) to publish it. How sad it is that everything that is born must have a death sooner or later. I don't expect reviews, heck, I don't even know why I continue writing this. Perhaps it's that, within the internet a person, once published, obtains an immortality of some sort with that said posted item(s). I wonder when the internet will cease to be the way it is though.**


	64. Devastation of the Words 'I Love You'

The brown-haired girl had briskly kicked Gaara and Deidara aside with inhuman strength and fended off Rei with a Keyblade.

"Deidara…" grumbled the dark-skinned puppet Akatsuki member, "who the hell are these guys? You didn't tell me there were more."

"I don't think they're with that Kyuubi brat, Sasori-danna." replied the younger man, his long blonde hair set into a high pony-tail with a long bangs parted to the left of his face, covering his left eye for the most part. Rei swung the blade into the ground, creating an explosion of dusty smoke and leapt away, standing further back of the Konaha ninja, in the process of summoning out Tokijin, Sesshomaru's sword from InuYasha's world. Hoshi quickly glanced back and spoke to her through CyberComm.

"I've realized our mistake, as that Sennyo girl had put it. We cannot risk making Wendy and the Heartless here any more powerful by summoning anything that has not been used by Sennyo. We're only lucky that Wendy wasn't paying attention when we brought in Final Fantasy—." She gave a small nod in understanding.

"Is it even safe to speak? Are our minds even safe anymore?" Rei commented in a whisper to him via CyberComm. In place of it, Ayanami took out a much smaller version of the Lance of Longinus, an item used in both her original world and Edward Elric's later one, a safe item. Hoshi muttered behind his high collar,

"They never have been…" Rei flipped backwards, away from Xyndew once more. Wendy sent several Heartless and Nobodies after the already Dark-tainted Deidara and Sasori, within moments turning into Heartless after a short procession of choked screams of agony. Haruno Sakura stood, paralyzed in shock and awe as she witnessed the change of shape, color, and chakra of the Akatsuki members. The tail of Sasori's Heartless scorpion puppet had a steam of Darkness rising off it in writhing clouds as it quickly and sharply aimed its way at the girl's stiff body like a snake. Because Hoshi was closer to the girl, he said to Kakashi through their linked Cyberbrains,

"Revive Gaara-san with Curaga, I'll get Haruno!" Kakashi absent mindedly nodded, trying to ignore the shock of the young-man's voice speaking to his mind. The Jounin flash-stepped to the body of Gaara. The cyan-blue eyed boy had appeared by her left side and grabbed her arms, pulling her away into the air just before she was to be pierced by the tail. In that short moment, her light-green eyes looked into his blue ones. All of a sudden, Hoshi felt a strange feeling burst from him and overwhelmed him for a short moment, his blue eyes hazed and quickly bore the red Sharingan eyes and his raven-black hair shifted into another style.

"Sasuke-kun…!" she whispered in a short gasp, a ghost of a smile played on her lips. Hoshi's eyes contracted. They fell into a cloud of dust as the hit the ground with a thud, forgetting to brace their legs for the landing. Sakura got up just in time to see a clay-bird bomb shaped by Deidera heading their way. The cherry-blossom hair coloured girl grabbed Hoshi by his high collar and yanked him and herself out of the harm's path with her brute strength. She closed her eyes tightly in wait of the explosion but heard nothing distinguishable among the battles taking place.

A clump of sand floated in a small ball where she and the boy had just been. A blood-red haired boy wearing crimson clothing stood a few meters away next to Kakashi. "Gaara-kun!" she exclaimed. Hoshi's eyes dilated to normal as he got up to see his old…friend. With the two-year time skip and all, Hoshi was now seventeen, Gaara and the girl who supposedly once was Sennyo were fifteen, and Rei sixteen.

The black-haired girl instantaneously opened her brown eyes. She got up from the ground and supported herself on a large rock. "Sennyo…" gasped Hoshi, an unusual emotion once again filled his being. A silver ribbon of liquidy light shot through the air to the original Touch, a green and gold glow illuminated around her for a second where it had entered into her hearts. He looked to where the Curaga had come from to see Rei back flipping away from Xyndew. Sennyo immediately stood up, the glisten of tears reflected on her pale eastern-Asian coloured skin. She ran at the speed of a normal human, summoning the default Keyblade _Kingdom Key_. Hoshi ran to her as well, sparing no time to dawdle over her hearts' resurrection. He set his pale hands to her forehead and heart in that one moment, giving her all the things he knew of.  
"Thank you, Hoshi-san." she said, looking at Gaara. That one emotion in the Hoshi's chest twisted and strained.

"No problem, Sennyo-chan." replied the almost-adult Nobody. A foot dashing off the dirt ground woke him from his daze; he shifted his body to the left: widely and easily dodging a childish punch from a blonde-haired, blue-eyed Genin.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" he screamed with his eyes tightly closed in what could be assumed as anger. "_I _was supposed to save Gaara!" Hoshi stood there silently while also flicking away a shuriken with his left Keyblade, his right eyebrow raised. Naruto finally opened his eyes to see the older boy push him roughly back with surprise: Sasori's tail pierced the ground where the two were just standing. Sennyo and Hoshi jumped into the air at the same time and case _Dispelaga _at the puppet, taking away Sasori's _Protect _and _Regen._ It was too late to worry about more connections in this world anyway.

The' Kumorigakure' ninja pair began hacking away the so far purple bars of life on Aka-Suna no Sasori. Gaara, Sakura, and Chiyo were fighting off Deidera; Kakashi and Rei were trying to slow down, and possibly kill, Wendy; and Naruto was fighting whoever came close to him of the main three enemies.

Wendy jumped horizontally off the cave wall at Kakashi. Ayanami Rei IV attempted to lash her whip of Keyblades at the strange girl, only to narrowly miss and barely scratch at the _Protect_ surrounding her. "Kakashi-san!" she screamed to him. She began to run towards him, her whip trailing like a snake behind her. The man became distressed and looked towards to the source of the pilot's voice. Xyndew threw a Keyblade and grazed his cheek bone: his multiple masks tore off to the neck. Rei lashed at Xyndew once more to prevent another attack on Kakashi. The Touch deflected it but was pushed back several feet by the force.

The pink-haired Chuunin made a long flip backwards as to avoid another exploding clay bird. On her way through the air, she saw a glimpse of Kakashi's unveiled face. Sakura froze with surprise. Sasori's poisonous, Heartless, scorpion-puppet tail escaped from Sennyo's reach and slipped through the air like a knife through sakura-blossoms. Sennyo grunted as she was thrown to her back when she tried to attack the tail by the whip of its body. The tail's spear point had traveled straight through her insides and spinal cord. Her green eyes blinked with great surprise. _"SAKURA-CHAN!" _Naruto screamed, his blue eyes contracted, horrified about his friend, his love. The tail flicked the corpse of its length and dove towards the shocked boy, only to be torn into shreds, the links of the puppet-tail included by the force of his red, liquidy chakra.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as his skin healed from the Potion. "Sennyo, Hoshi, Rei! We have to stop him before the second tail comes out!" They all nodded from where they were and began casting magics on Naruto, as well as unleashing special attacks on him. Sakura, feeling the need to do something, leaped towards Naruto, her hand glowing green with chakra. She attempted to push her hand onto the yellow-haired boy's heart, even with her injuries. Sennyo threw a _Light_ _Curtain _at Sakura, casting _Protect _over her. The pink-haired girl managed to reach Naruto, his red eyes flashed in a blind anger at her. His seething-red chakra-like hand came in the form of a claw and he swiped it towards Sakura. Taken by surprise, she couldn't do anything but shield her face with her arms in that short moment. The _Protect_ spell broke upon impact and yet, she only felt a small graze on her left cheek, drawing some blood. She looked up and into Uzumaki's eyes and saw them return to their normal blue state, quivering in horror. "Naruto…" Sakura gasped as she fell to the ground. The red chakra from his hand still sinking into the wound on her cheek.

"Sakura-chan!" the Jinchuuriki cried as he ran to her, he held her in his arms. Chiyo flipped to the safety of behind a mass of rocks and saw a familiar body. Naruto embraced the dying girl. "I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan! Please forgive me! Please forgive me! Noo…" she felt warm liquid drip onto her face, the saltiness burning her open wounds. The fading greenness of her eyes disappeared into a brilliant blue as an un-pained smirk appeared on her face. Her hand behind the boy's back morphed into a claw of black.  
"Naruto!" yelled elder Chiyo, "_NO_!" The yellow-haired boy looked to Chiyo in question, only to see Sakura grinning from ear to ear with Darkness.

There wasn't any pain, but he could taste the blood, and see it almost float through the darkening air, and he could hear the noise it made from the impact of the claw to every single drop of blood that hit the dirt ground, one by one. It was a cold, suffocating, horrifying feeling. Hoshi frowned as he looked over his shoulder from parrying weapons with Deidera. Kakashi was about to cure back Naruto and the body of Sakura Chiyo had found when the bodies suddenly blew up into ashes.

Wendy guarded her face from an oncoming kunai with her hand which then stuck out of it. A pink heart drifted out of the body of Naruto as it turned into ash, drifting straight towards the girl's chest, a transmutation circle glowed on her chest as the heart entered into hers. The other girl felt a terribly strange sensation in her heart at this same time.

"Sorry, but Sakura died quite a while ago. Quote an un-shinobi like-girl she is, you know. One sight of her beloved Sakuke-kun and she just freezes." Wendy said, pulling out the kunai from her hand. Although traces of sarcasm could be heard in her voice, her facial expression deemed that of one deep in reminiscence. The remaining Heartless and Nobodies remained floating and disappearing into amorphous shapes in the shadows of the very much torn apart cave.

"Gaara!" yelled two familiar ninja from the entrance of the cave. The sun was between midday and evening as it shone brightly like the open doors of heaven behind the two figures, casting clear profiles around the two characters in a white-golden glow. A string tugged on Rei's heart as well as Hoshi's. Seeing the opportunity, Deidera threw a handful of clay art-works at the two, Sasori raining poisonous needles of great size upon them.

"Heads up." warned the girl as she and Gaara sandbended a weak wall of protection in front of the pilot and Nobody. The clay pieces exploded in a fiery magnificence, just the way it was meant to be: a grand burst of air and sand was made from the erected wall, senbon was too seen piercing through the air from the explosions.

Hoshi heard the senbon flying towards Temari whom he was embracing while Temari saw the poisonous weapons.

I pushed away the girl I think I loved away from me to save her from the doom that I could survive. It was all so short and yet so long, the moment that passed as she saw what my intentions were. My arms were tugged forward and then to the side. Her purple eyes grew wide as her body shuddered, I could hear the sound of objects lodging into her back. "Temari—!" the words that escaped my lips without my own knowledge. Warmth touched my cheeks, I could smell it, the same warmth that was trickling from her lips. Time was so still, and so long, and so heart-wrenching.

She gave him a weak smile as the deadly poison settled into her. His unstable chain of personalities throughout the worlds became even more tangled and taut. Forgetting all about the possibilities of an _Antidote_, he caught her body's fall and fell to his knees. She could feel his body trembling as he held her in his arms, he was so warm.

"T-Temari-chan…why?" She reached out her left hand, covered in the fluid of life, and caressed his cheek. He held her hand against the side of his face. Her purple eyes of a setting sky began to dim by the second.

"I don't know why… buy, I've waited for so…long to see you again, Hoshi-kun." A tear mixed with the blood on his cheek fell onto her own. His eyes watered. Hoshi embraced her, holding her body tightly to his, silently crying. "I…love…you…" whispered Temari as her eyes slowly began to close. Hoshi embraced the body even more tightly, his face buried in hers, warm streaks of tears falling from her cheeks.

On the opposite side of the erected wall of sand was another meeting of similar feelings. Ayanami tensed at the moment when the wall was hastily brought up and then stiffened at the sudden enveloping of arms around her. She stood shocked and still, slowly raising her head to look into the face of the embracer. "Kankurou-kun…" The cave was echoing with the sounds of battle, he must have not heard her. A terribly familiar feeling suddenly overwhelmed Rei, her heart near stopped. Kankurou opened his eyes now that the dust in the air had more or less dispersed and looked down. The blue-haired girl seemed to be in shock. He helped her walk further from the wall but still within its safety.

The girl who once was Sennyo looked over to Temari and Hoshi to see their well-being as she sent a _Curaga_ Kakashi and Gaara's way, she quickly averted her eyes. Not only from the sight of the fate of the young woman, but what the Nobody had just finished doing. The ex-host of the Shukaku looked to the cause of the girl's aversion of glance. The boy inhaled sharply and a flood of emotions flashed through his blue eyes.

"_TEMARI!"_ Kankurou cried out, awaking Rei from her daze. An ear-piercing crack shot throughout the room, like shattered glass. A piece of the cave wall seemed to have disappeared, and all that was beyond it was a dizzy white and black emptiness. Much alike to Wendy's realm, that world of confusion and anxiety.

Hoshi set down Temari's body and stood up, his expression much the same as it was before their meeting. Hatake Kakashi meanwhile was fighting the Heartless Deidera and Sasori with his Keyblade. A rain of poisoned wires came streaming through the air The ground at which some hit became the same material, if one could call it that, that the recess of the cave's disappeared wall was. Rei gasped, summoned out her Keyblade chain and flash-stepped before Kankurou to protect him. She deflected every wire within their area; parts of the dirt ground around them became spots of black and white emptiness, alike to the shape of fallen raindrops.

Hoshi, Sennyo, and Gaara erected diamond and sand barriers. Wendy, however, was executing Kage Mane no Jutsu, spreading her shadow and stretching from one wire's shadow to the next to Rei's whip to final Rei's body herself. The pilot felt her body freeze as she gasped as the poisonous and rough wired pierced swiftly through her homunculus body and into Kankurou, whose puppets were no match against such weapons.

She felt liquid trickling off her lower lip, onto her chin, and then to the ground. "Kankurou-kun!" Rei gasped in a shallow breathe. Wendy's shadow continued to keep still her body, preventing her from further agony in a kind way.

"Rei-chan…" he choked. The same could not be said for Kankurou as he fell to the ground, his flesh tearing against the wires pierced through him and lodged into the ground of emptiness.

"_What is this emotion inside of me?!"_ Her eyes had remained so calm all this time, or rather, they had kept the feeling of nothing within them so far along this time, breaking only once that time when the boy had held her. She felt it break again as her crimson eyes contracted and watered, tears brimming in her eyes and flowing down her cheeks. She felt a cold drop of liquid fall onto her frozen hand. _"Tears. Am I crying? Who's tears are these? Do I….love this boy?"_ Wendy laughed and fended off a Keyblade of Sennyo's. Rei fell to her knees heavily as the wires retracted and whipped back into Sasori's body. _"NO! I won't let this happen!" _She furiously clapped her hands together and set them into the air above her, then placed them in the air above Kankurou. Hoshi's cyan blue eyes contracted as panic and fear swept across his heart.

"_REI! NO! STOP IT!_" he yelled at her. The gigantic white double-doors with great adornment opened. The black-purple hands of the children of the gate reached out for Kankurou. Rei calmly stood up and walked towards the door and before the hands. She held out her arms, held high her head, closed her eyes, and smiled. Her clothes began to deteriorate."Please! Take my soul for the return of his!" Wendy, like the others in the room, ceased her fighting to look on at the spectacle. Suddenly, the white gates closed with a deafening _thud _and morphed into something far different: Lilith.

"_NOOO!_" she screamed. The egg-white womb of Lilith opened up in its center with its 'skin' stretching in its gape like wax. The womb swallowed up Rei. The giant creator of man began to take on another form as its mask began to fall off slowly, taking along some of the wax-like skin with it. Wendy thought quickly and summoned out a wind Lance from Xaldin of Organization XIII and lunged it at the body which was forming to be a bare Rei. The mask finally dripped off and fell to the floor as her face emerged from behind it. She calmly, and in a content and near happy expression, raised her left arm and held out her hand, stopping the lance with her AT field. The black lance suddenly pulsed and writhed and flashed, becoming something far more lethal. "The Lance of Longinus…!" gasped Ayanami Rei IV, the expression on her face suddenly of horrification. It pierced through her raised hand and straight into her heart. A heart had been slowly forming and floating from where the Gate had disappeared, and it had finally reached Kankurou and settled into his chest. He quickly sat up as if waking from a bad dream.

"_REI-CHAN!"_

**It's taken so long for me to write, and it all falls to my blame really. It's just that, ending a story can be so sad sometimes, not probably all the time, because it's still an ending. Even if there is a sequel or a related story, it's still an ending nonetheless. I apologize to any of those that may have been kept waiting. I'd like to add something, a question, or a rather a quote that is a question from a movie. The quote is "Are you connected to yourself?"**

**"What's your connection to you? I understand our connection. I understand your connection to your wife. I understand your connection to your children. But as for your connection to yourself... If you die, will you lose the connection to yourself? Even if you die, your connection with your wife will remain. So will your connection with your children. But if you die, will you lose your connection with yourself? Will you love on? Are you connected to yourself?" **

**"Are you tied to you? Like between you and me, victim and assailant... you and your boyfriend. Can you relate to yourself? Are you connected to yourself? Are you sought by yourself? When the rain dries, clouds form."**

**In other words, when you die, who will you be, how, or what will be the connection you have to yourself?  
**

* * *


	65. Chapter LXV

The other girl's dark brown eyes contracted. Hatake Kakashi back-flipped and activated his new Sharingan, trying to draw in Deidera with the black-hole like vortex that was cast near the Heartless. The Lance had disappeared into Rei's chest; she wore her plug suit now. Her large white body floated into the air as the sephirothic tree, the design and pattern of the attributes of the God, came into appearance behind her. The blonde Akatsuki member looked away from Kakashi and threw two clay birds at Rei's form.

"_NO!_ Don't let anything touch her!" cried the human girl; she felt her hearts strain. Kankurou tried to get up but Sasori's scorpion-based tail pinned his foot to the ground and pierced through his flesh in a quick movement.

"Aghhhhh!" he yelled in pain, he could feel the poison sinking into him and spreading throughout his body. The two clay birds that Deidera had thrown had turned into spears in a flash of light and drove into Rei's outstretched hands. The girl now floated in the air with her arms spread out from her body, although no blood fell from her wounds. Xyndew began to laugh in a light-hearted tone.

"It'll all be over soon, you know what will happen now, don't you?" she said to the girl who once was Sennyo. Wendy's arm was extended with her fist clenched, Deidera was still. The human panicked.

"Rei-chan is now God. All but the two of us and Hoshi-kun are at her mercy." she whispered. The ninja could tell who exactly 'us' were. The expression on Rei's face broke; Sasori's puppet body suddenly burst into orangey-red liquid; Rei closed her eyes and smiled.

Kakashi stared at Rei in awe and horror, "What do you mean, Rei's God?!" Wendy's eyes seemed contorted with emotions; she smirked at the human girl.

"You know what to do my friend." she sneered. The former touch frowned and made a Kage Mane of Ikari Shinji with some hesitation.

"Kankurou, I would like for you to transform into this person." she said to him. He nodded and complied, he then ran in front of the pilot, bravely ignoring the pain of his wound and the permeating poison. Sennyo's breath was shallow in nervousness, knowing it only might work. God gazed at Kankurou with her red eyes and then froze. She cried and gasped in a distressed tone,

"_No! _Shin— _Ikari-kun!_ Go away! _Stay away from_ _me!_" She swatted him with her giant white hand, only it did not make contact with him. Rather, Rei's hand had gone through his body and became a white, thick liquid all around him as it passed through. Shinji's appearance disappeared as he fell back to show Kankurou in his place, now lying on the ground. It seemed that Rei's hand hand swept away the poison, but...

God's eyes contracted as she choked, "Kan-Kankurou-kun…!"He looked up, his purple face-paint had washed off. He smiled as his dark eyes slowly began to close.

"Rei... I love you—." By his last word, the boy's form burst into the red-orange liquid. Rei's white body glowed a brilliant white and in the next second her body became crystal-like particles, slowly descending to the ground as her human form fell to its knees. Rei slowly rested her hands into the puddle.

"I-I killed Ikari-kun," she whispered, her breath short. Blood-like tears fell from her eyes. "I killed my Kankurou-kun. _Where is my dream?! Where is my reality?! THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED MY REALITY TO BE!!!"_ the girl cried, her voice was choked, making it into more of a whisper. She lashed out her hand and produced a Keyblade and set it in front of her bare chest. It flashed of gold and more glowing particles, becoming the Lance of Longinus once more.

"_Rei-chan!_" cried Hoshi and the girl. Suicide. The pilot's smile was true as she became her true and original form; in her school uniform and her fourteen-year old body. Sennyo stood there paralyzed, until Kakashi bowled into her, out of the way of Deidera's bomb attack. Gaara meanwhile was busy meshing his chakra-filled sand within the minerals in the ground and the walls of what remained of the cavern, as well as the clay in Deidera's pouch.

"_Gaara-kun, Hoshi-kun, you can't mold clay when it's wet! So, Hoshi-kun, help me waterbend the air around the clay pouch. And Gaara-kun, once we do that, flood him with sand, please?"_ the girl asked them through their CyberComms. _"Kakashi-san, did you hear that?"_. The Jounin nodded. The girl and Hoshi set to waterbending the water in the air around Deidera and Kakashi tried focusing his new Sharingan on him as a decoy and an offense. The Heartless flash-stepped to before Kakashi and lunged at him. No one could have reached him from there. The man had jumped back to avoid the blow, only to meet a Keyblade's tip with his back, piercing cleanly through to his heart.

"Forgive me, but you annoy me." said Wendy. "You're in the way." She pulled it out and dismissed her Keyblade.

Beautiful crimson liquid trickled from his mouth in beads, one could see the reflection of the room in them, as the same liquid flowed from his chest in a way like a fountain flowed. The drops pattered to the ground in soft touches, forming then into puddles as more red tears alighted in them. He fell forward and to the ground slowly. Kakashi's strained to keep focus on Deidera and concentrated the last of his sapping energy on sending the man into another dimension with his Sharingan.

The Akatsuki member attempted to dodge the vortex of a sphere that appeared before him but was held fast to the ground by the sandbenders as his heavy, wet clay pouch slowed him down and the sand pushing against his body made him fall back. The Heartless was sucked into the portal and disappeared, his body falling in on itself, yet in a smooth, beautiful, and almost liquid-like way.

The girl ran to Kakashi's side, fallen to the ground on his front and side. "_Kakashi-kun!_" she gasped as she turned him over onto his back. She could no longer breathe after this fourth loss. A handsome face gazed at her; he smiled grandly. Hatake Kakashi's black and red eyes were dimming but his smile still maintained.

"I'll see you in... Kingdom Hearts…Sennyo…" His voice faded away. Laughter echoed behind her. Wendy had penetrated the wall of sand and hit Hoshi away as she swiftly purged what was the late sensei's heart splitting into two forms; a Heartless and a Nobody.

"Say, did you know that Jinchuuriki share the same heart as their Bijuu?" asked Wendy in a nonchalant tone as she tossed a pink heart from hand to hand. The children gasped. She held it firmly in one hand and squeezed it tight; Gaara fell to the ground like a marionette whose strings had been cut. Hoshi leapt to the fallen Kazekage's side as the girl began to bloodbend Xyndew. Although being controlled, Xyndew struggled and levitated heart of Gaara within her grasp to near her own. She smirked and gave a light laugh and earthbended a thick wave of the ground at Gaara and Hoshi with the slightest movements of her fingers. The Nobody brought up a wall of earth and fire as had the other girl, ceasing her bloodbending. At that moment, Xyndew began to expertly bloodbend the once-was. The girl jerked about as she was forced to walk towards Wendy. The Other handed the heart of Gaara to her puppet.

"_No! _Please_…stop !_" the girl croaked, tears welling up in her brown eyes. Her hand squeezed the glowing heart into a tight grip. Hoshi looked to her, the paralyzed Gaara in his arms and lap as he kneeled on the ground.

"_Stop it! SENNYO!_" he cried. Gaara lay in his arms, his essence quickly disappearing into shifting shapes of darkness, becoming smaller with each passing second until falling into nothingness. Tears streamed down the girl's face as her hand continued to crush Gaara's heart. Wendy's expression suddenly changed into an expression of angst as she screamed and clutched her forehead. Gaara's chest jolted, his blue eyes in sadness. He gave a heavy sigh. The girl looked away from the dying boy and up to Wendy to see her face contorted in sorrow. She could feel the tension in body loosen; she was in control of her body once more. Fragments of the world around them were erasing into the white-black nothingness as the world morphed into the Realm-of-Nothing, squaring cell-by-cell.

"Now! Hoshi-kun!" Sennyo yelled to him through their CyberComs. He nodded and summoned out two Zanpakuto, cyberized their bodies, and obtained pieced of Eureka Seven's world. He threw one of the katana to the girl who caught it and then unsheathed it. "Mourn, Kimagure na Chuushin!" she yelled, she aimed the sword at her chest and dashed it towards her heart, it disappeared into a light fog of blue, grey, black, and purple in place of where the blade should have been the moment of impact.

Hoshi opened up a portal of Darkness and unsheathed his Zanpakuto, "Fly, Nanimo no Kokoro!" The Nobody's sword became silver and extremely pointed and flat to the point where its end was no longer visible to the average eye. The Dark portal rippled and a scub coral from Eureka Seven came flying out from it. It's form had several eyes with purple irises scattered about it yellow-orange body with transparent purple short tentacle-like things surrounding its lower body.

"But how?!" cried Wendy. The scub lunged at her, missing by a shunpu. Some Darkness that had been left behind in her wake was turned into a blob of blood as it as consumed by the amorphous being.

Sennyo smiled and said, "Be better than I was yesterday!" She leapt forward and flicked the sword like a whip, the smoke clouding over Wendy and setting a great weight over her, as if all the gravity within the space containing the smoke had suddenly increased. Xyndew frowned and summoned out an AT field. She then deployed it. At this time, Hoshi too took up this ability which exists in all beings, and set up one for himself and the other girl. He flash-stepped to Wendy and slashed the air diagonally away to her; the red-orange field flickered at first but quickly broke. Her cheek was cut and bled dark red, the droplets not quite surrendering to gravity and so hovered in mid-space. Wendy coughed up some blood and glared at them with her sad blue eyes.

"So… is that how you're going to play?" she muttered as she stood up. With an expression of accepted-defeat, she yelled, "_Sectumsempra!_" As she said this, tears fell from her eyes and slowly drifted away from her. A black stick of sorts was in her right hand, her arm moving gracefully with the wand in hand as if a blade as she said the spell, the wand then pointing at the two. A burst of violet and silver light came out from her wand, shooting straight towards the surprised and fearful Nobody. Rather than Hoshi's body spurting blood from gashes appearing on him as if by an invisible sword as what the spell was meant to do, the skin that had been broken in that same way by the spell began to dissipate into squares no more than a few millimeters large, each one containing a moving picture. Sennyo felt a wave of horrification wash over her as she saw what was happening to one of her last remaining friends.

"What was that…_Hoshi!!!"_ she asked, her voice trailing off into a cry, her voice cracking all the while. His shocked blue eyes met hers as he slowly fell back. Wendy's eyes were cast downward.

"Goodbye, Sennyo…" she muttered. With a confident look on her face, her tears had dried up and she cast once more the deadly spell, "_SECTUMSPEMPRA!"_ The girl looked over her shoulder in horror. Wendy gazed back at her.

"Wendy…"

The sliver of light struck her in the heart. What Hoshi was suffering was now happening to her. It was like being thrashed about by strong gusts of wind at random moments in random areas around her as slashes appeared on her body; pixels with moving images on them floating out. Sennyo reached out her hand and swept it through some of the shimmering squares that were ascending before her. Her hand radiated a golden glow. Keeping steady her hand, she opened up a portal; Sora, Donald, and Goofy leapt out from the portal of swirling rainbow colors.

"I thought you died!" Wendy gasped. The Keyblade wielder of Light jumped high into the air and brought down his Keyblade, purging her. She began to flake away like Hoshi and Sennyo but at a much faster rate. A devastated expression took to Wendy's face. Tears welled up in her blue eyes. The white room around them was suddenly flooded by memories. "Life." she said. Images of their pasts. "Death." The images emerging from Sennyo's heart radiated brilliantly and memories were displayed everywhere. "Rebirth." Wendy's own body began to glow brightly even as she was flickering away. "Now, I give up my existence to the next existence Life, and you, from Death into Rebirth, so that you may be the next guardian of the next Life and Death…" she whispered this as her heart floated from her body, her body collapsing into sparkling sands that were soon whisked out of sight. The trio disappeared.

Hoshi's blue eyes began to peel away in color of different shades of blue, every now and then a permanent piece of black would surface. Their clothes were deteriorating too into memories held within images, pixel-by-pixel.

"Hoshi!" she gasped, her voice choked. She reached out to his hand just a short distance from hers. The top of her hand was beginning to disappear. He turned from his back to his side to face her, he tried to smile but it now took great effort to do any sort of physical movement. Propping himself up on his weak arms first, he made his way towards her dragging his useless legs; parts of his knees and calves had already gone. His torso was now somewhat above her. She caressed the right side of his face with her left hand. With his right elbow supporting him, he held her face with his left hand. With their bodies touching one another, it was as if they held the same heart-beat, surging at the same moments. A portion of the back of her thigh was dispersing; the sudden movement brought them closer. Fragments of Hoshi's facial skin revealed the face of the man he had been born from.

"I'll never forget you, …Sennyo." he said to her. They did what they could to embrace. Their faces right next to the other's, warmth was all around them. Not just from their own bodies, but from the memories flowing around them.

"Shigure…—no…Hoshi." she whispered. He lifted his head and brought his face close to hers.

* * *

"I'll come back to you, I promise."

"I know you will."

* * *

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."

* * *

"Every story must have an ending."

* * *

...Sennyo

"Remember this ————————————————————,as long as you believe, we will meet again."

...Hoshi

* * *

"I don't want to forget you."

"Our chain of memories are entwined, they'll someday meet again.

* * *

A majority of their bodies suddenly burst and collapsed and twisted into pixels upon pixels which soon became orbs of many colors; each containing the moving image of a being. His lips moved to form three syllables, her mouth too moved to form four. Lips almost met lips and their forms disappeared, with an innumerable amount of orbs radiating gold in their places. Even nothing must be something and so, through this world of emptiness that they had existed, was born once more Light and Darkness. The orbs of moving images flowed faster from the dwindling masses of light, some fusing with others as other split into several more spheres. A blanket of night was suddenly cast across the whiteness, clouds of gases and the breath of stars began to form and finally stars were beginning to be born. The night sky was pulling gently away the threads that held the empty world together.

Several stars, about six of them, radiated and twinkled far more than the other hundreds of thousands, and it was mainly to these six stars did the majority of the of the heart-containing spheres fly to. It was no longer a silent world as the voices of those hearts spoke aloud words; words close to their hearts, words from their hearts to others, and so much more. Images appeared every so often of an ascending heart in the area of where it was, and it was at no particular moment that one very prominent figure appeared as the last traces of spheres floated away from the two hearts that they had burst from. Her image was hazy as it constantly changed from one form to another, although her blue hair and red eyes were more or less the same. A smile took to her face as she kneeled down and gently scooped up the two hearts into her hands. She held them close to her heart. Images of their owners appeared before her. They all smiled. Even their tears became the pieces of hearts or hearts of others. The stars above, all of them, were glowing brilliantly as the white world around them was coming close to disappearing. The two figures disappeared back into their hearts, and the figure burst into light and together they flew away to a far away star.

The worlds were at peace, restored and replenished right back down to even the smallest of hearts. The present and the past and the futures of the worlds were and would be as they should be, without the faintest trace of the three that had changed them. Memories of the three would be unconnected to others, but still always lingering within the sea of memories, but everyone would be safe from them again.

Happiness is what matters most. What matters most to me, is you.

* * *

_Sweet wind passes through me_

_Carrying away our shared memories, forever_

_But your scent still lingers_

_Is this our last goodbye?_

_---_

_When the time comes_

_Will we be ready to part?_

_From this world made lies_

_Are you ready to start?_

_---_

_The process is long to be free_

_Won't you please show me again, once more_

_How to close my eyes against this pain_

_Isn't this our last goodbye?_

_---_

_Thank you for dishonesty_

_Your lies have given me worlds of hope…_

_Filled with the memories that we shared_

_And the things that made us care_

_A past full of fragilities_

_---_

_My heart's pain numbs_

_But what of your heart?_

_My vision of you flies, away_

_They say lying's an art_

_---_

_At long last we're finally free_

_So I'll close my eyes and smile for you, forever_

_Stay with you in this final endeavor_

_This is our eternal good bye_

_---_

_Thank you for dishonesty_

_Your lies have given me worlds of hope…_

_Filled with the memories that we shared_

_And the things that made us care_

_A future with no anxieties _

_---_

_Don't take away this reality from me_

_Let's dream forever into eternity._

* * *


End file.
